


The Broken Umbrella: The Rise Of Oswald Cobblepot

by 3917laura



Category: Gotham (TV), Gotham (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 52,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3917laura/pseuds/3917laura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't listen to the other children, Oswald. You are a handsome boy, and one day, you will be a great man."</p><p>Oswald Cobblepot has one dream and that dream is to become the king of Gotham. But first, he must take down its current queen. When Fish Mooney gravely injures her umbrella boy, Oswald believes he is all alone in the world...until an angel miraculously enters his life. This is an Oswald/Original character romance novel with additional chapters being added each week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Umbrella Boy

* * *

My name was Oswald Cobblepot. Such a name has brought me nothing but grief throughout my entire life. I never knew my father, but my mother always told me that I looked exactly like him. I was a sickly child, one that spent more time at home in bed than outside playing like a normal child. But I was far from normal. The children were extremely mean to me, for whenever I tried to play with them, they would only do so to torment me. After being pushed around or beaten by the boys in Gotham’s neighborhood, I would run home crying to my mother. She would always take me into her loving arms and sing to me, much like any loving mother would do.

“Do not listen to the other children,” she would tell me. “You are a handsome boy, and someday you will be a great man.”

  But I didn’t just want to be a great man, I wanted to be _the man_ , the one that people feared, the one whose name caused everyone to shutter…I wanted to be the king of Gotham! If people weren’t going to be my friend, I was going to see to it that they feared me. I was a loner, one who kept to himself all throughout school. While the boys were interested in the beautiful girls of Gotham High, I was off planning my career. I landed a few odd jobs here and there, but my big break came when Fish Mooney put out an ad for an umbrella boy. Fish Mooney was a name people feared. She owned her own night club, and used it as a cover for the many crimes she committed behind its closed doors. Oh, but how she tormented me! She loved to call me names, and many of them I ignored… But there was one name, one name that made my blood boil with anger.

 “Come here, my little Penguin!”

 Oh, how that name made me cringe! I know I wasn’t the most handsome man in Gotham, but when Fish gazed at my thin frame and greasy black hair, she compared my features to one of a penguin. The name caught on and it stuck, especially with her other employees. They would laugh and snicker behind my back, even going as far as to call me the very name. Though, whenever I tried to stand up for myself, they would only take matters into their own hands and beat the living daylights out of me.

 I decided to stay quiet and let them call me those horrible names behind my back, for staying quiet was the only way I could stay in one piece and return home each night unharmed. For years I worked beside Fish Mooney, holding an umbrella above her head as she murdered a snitch or had her men beat a client who had refused to pay his debt. Keeping my mouth closed was what kept me my job and my body in one piece. I wasn’t sure why I decided to take my knowledge elsewhere, but I did so, offering Mooney’s secrets to a detective named Crispus Allen. I was tired of the woman constantly tormenting me, and tired of her treating me worse than garbage. She deserved to be defeated and deserved to be taken down. With Mooney gone, I would be able to take over her club and attempt to rule Gotham.

“Come here, my little Penguin.”

 I had been sitting on the other side of Mooney’s club one rainy afternoon, when the woman called me to her table.

 “Yes, Miss Mooney?” I asked, approaching her with caution.

 The woman smiled widely and crossed her thin legs over one another.

 “I have a job for you, Oswald,” she sneered.

 I raised a curious brow, for the woman had never given me any job other than to hold my umbrella over her head.

 "A job? For me?”

 My eyes went wide with excitement, for I thought Fish had finally realized my potential within her establishment. But as quickly as the promising statement came up, it ended, for she began to laugh out loud.

 “Oh, Oswald, you should have seen your face! You’re eyes went wide with excitement.”

 "I don’t understand,” I said. “You said it yourself that you had a job for me.”

 “Yes, I do,” she sternly replied. “Take out the trash.”

 Fish pointed towards the bar where two heavy bags of trash were leaning against the wall. My heart sank, for the woman was indeed extremely cruel.

 "It’s pouring outside, Miss Mooney.” I continued.

 The woman chuckled. “You have an umbrella; put it to good use.”

 Everyone that was standing around began to laugh uncontrollably, as I headed towards the bags of trash and hauled them out the back door. Oh, she would pay for humiliating me in public like she had! As soon as I exited the building, the rain soaked my clean suit, angering me beyond belief. I was just tossing the heavy bags into the dumpster, when I was shoved against the metal bin. My body hit the dumpster before stumbling to the side and falling into a puddle that was on the ground.

 "Little Penguin, all wet and in his natural habitat.”

 I looked up at the men who were standing behind me and recognized them as Fish’s bouncers from the club. I curled my fists in anger and attempted to stand up, only to be thrown back into the puddle again.

 “Stay down, Penguin!”

 "Don’t call me that!” I screamed. “That is not my name!”

 I raised my fist and turned around, attempting to punch one of the men in the face, only to have my wrist caught by the tallest one in the bunch. His hand covered my own, slowly twisting it as I pleaded for him to let me go.

 "I’m going to clip your wings, Penguin!”

 The bones in my wrist cracked as the man continued to twist my wrist in the opposite direction. My arm was forced behind my back, the horrible laughing echoing throughout the dark alley.

 "I want you to chirp like a penguin, Penguin! Go ahead and chirp!”

 I gasped for air and held in the screams that wanted to emerge from my lips.

 "Chirp, Penguin!” the man growled. “Chirp!”

 "All right, Diego, that’s enough.”

 When I heard Fish Mooney’s voice, I looked up to find her standing in the doorway of the club.

 "St…Stop them…” I pleaded. “Please, Miss Mooney.”

 Fish laughed at me as the man continued to twist my arm. Oh, how my blood boiled to see her laughing at me! She would pay for this with her life!

 “My little Penguin is in pain, Diego. Let the weak little bird go…”

 Diego looked up at Fish with a look of disappointment displayed across his plump face. “But, Miss Mooney, I was only having a little fun. What does he matter to you anyway?”

 "He doesn’t!” she growled. “He doesn’t mean a damn thing to me! He’s a useless umbrella boy, one that can be easily replaced! But he’s my umbrella boy, and you will unhand him this instant.”

 Diego dropped me like a sack of potatoes into the puddle, causing me to become even muddier than I already was.

 "Go on home, Penguin,” Fish sarcastically replied. “Run on home to your sweet old mama. I’ll deal with you tomorrow.”

 When the door of the club slammed shut, I wanted to barge back in and murder every one of them! To Fish and her goons, I was nothing more than her punching bag, a mere toy that she played with when she became bored. Fish had bigger things coming her way, and sooner or later, her realm was going to crumble to pieces.

 The rain in Gotham continued to pour down, and by the time I made it home, the heavy rumble of thunder shook the very streets I had been walking on. It was late, much later than I usually returned home. Not wanting my mother to see me in such a humiliating state, I crept through the front door, slowly closing it behind me. The candlelit family room always gave me a warm feeling, one that came as a relief to me. The yellow glow always warmed my heart and made me feel safe. The grandfather clock began to strike in the late hour of nine just as I was tiptoeing up the staircase to reach the bathroom.

 I sighed when I reached the small bathroom and closed the door behind me. I filled the claw footed tub up with hot, soapy water, disrobing myself of my muddy suit. I couldn’t move my wrist, and I knew that Diego had either fractured or broken it. I held it gently with my left hand as I stepped into the tub, sinking down until the water reached my chin. The hot water was like a dagger to my already burning wrist, causing me to wince in agony.

 "Oswald, is that you?”

 I hadn’t meant to cry out in pain, but I couldn’t help myself, for I had been holding it in since Diego released me from his monstrous grip.

 "Go away, Mother,” I groaned. “I don’t wish to be disturbed.”

 "Oswald, it’s late. You had your mama very worried.”

 "I…I was working, Mother.”

 Before I could say another word, my mother opened the bathroom door and came walking in with a blanket wrapped around her boney shoulders.

 "You were not working, Oswald, you were out gallivanting around the city with a girl.”

 “A girl?” I pressed my cheek against the tub. “Mother, don’t be silly, I don’t even date.”

 My mother sat herself at the end of the tub and looked at me, a look of disappointment stretching across her face.

 “You worried me, Oswald. I thought something terrible had happened to you. Gotham is not the safest city in the world.”

 “I can take care of myself, Mother!” I snapped. “I am going to become a respected man, one that people will one day fear!”

 My mother reached out for my scabbed cheek, causing me to turn away from her.

 “You try too hard, Oswald. You shouldn’t listen to what the other people say to you. You are my handsome boy, and you are a great man.”

 With that being said, my mother stood to her feet and left me alone. After rising from the tub, I reached for my towel and headed into my bedroom. It wasn’t much, but it brought me great comfort. Getting dressed was extremely hard, for with only one hand, pulling up my trousers and putting on a shirt was impossible. I couldn’t even bend my fingers due to how swollen my wrist had become. I could have told my mother, but if she saw my wrist, I knew it would do nothing but worry her. Therefore, I entered my bathroom again and wrapped my swollen limb in gauze. All throughout the night, I tossed and turned in extreme discomfort, the slightest pressure to my wrist causing me to wake in extreme agony. At one point, I must have screamed out loud, for within seconds of waking, I heard my mother knocking upon my door.

 “Oswald, are you all right?”

 I pressed my face into my pillow and lightly groaned. “Yes, Mother.”

 “What is wrong with you? I heard you yelling from across the hall.”

 “A nightmare, Mother. Goodnight.”

 There was a moment of silence, and I believed the woman had gone back to her room…that was, until she spoke once more.

 “Oswald, is there a woman in there with you?”

 "A woman? Mother, are you mad?”

 My door swung open, only to have my mother come walking in.

 "Are you satisfied, Mother? Why can’t you believe me when I tell you that there are no women here? Why can’t you believe me when I tell you that I do not date?”

 My lamp came on, illuminating the room in a dull yellow glow. My mother took a seat at the end of my bed and sighed.

 "Mother, please leave me in peace. I had a rough night at work and wish to be left alone.”

 “And why no woman, Oswald? I am not going to be around forever. All I want is for my only child to be taken care of.”

 "No woman has ever given me a single glance or batted their eyes at me, Mother. I am the joke of Gotham.”

 I pulled my bandaged wrist out from beneath the blankets, wincing as I did so. My mother’s eyes went wide in horror, her hand reaching out to touch it, when I pulled away.

 "Don’t,” I cried. “Please don’t touch it. I’m in enough agony as it is.”

 "Who did that to my sweet boy? Who hurt my darling Oswald?”

 Tears came rushing to her eyes, tears that had been caused by me! There was nothing I wanted more in this world than to see my mother smile, and because of Fish’s gang, I had brought my mother to tears!

 "Don’t worry, Mother, those who hurt me are going to pay. Maybe not today, or tomorrow, but oh, will they pay dearly for this. Patience is important, and I have plenty of it.”

 "I want you to be happy, Oswald.”

 "And happiness does not come without a price, Mother. One day, I will be happy, but that day has yet to come. Don’t shed tears of pain, save them, for one day, you will shed them because you are proud of me, proud that I have become the king of Gotham.”

 My mother faked a smile. “You are already a prince in my eyes, Oswald. Any woman in this world would be extremely lucky to call themselves your lover.”

 I rolled my eyes. “Goodnight, Mother.”

 "You should put some ice on that wrist, Oswald.”

 I tried to argue with my mother, but I found that arguing got me nowhere. My mother returned a few seconds later with an icepack and placed it over my bandaged wrist. At first, it was extremely uncomfortable, but after a while, I drifted off to sleep, dreading the thought of morning and my return to Fish Mooney’s club.

 The night before had been extremely rough for me, and my appearance the following morning showed it. I had dark circles under my eyes due to a lack of sleep, and my hair was not as tamed as it usually was. I was able to hide my bandaged wrist beneath the long sleeve of my suit, but I could only hide so much of it, for my arm was only comfortable when bent a certain way. It was not a normal look, but it would have to do until my arm healed again.

 "And there he is…”

 As soon as I walked through the door, Fish Mooney’s men were there to taunt me. Wanting to keep the rest of my body intact, I ignored them and continued to the other side of the club to await Fish Mooney’s arrival. Usually, the woman came walking into the club wearing a smile, but today, however, she showed no emotion at all.

 "Miss Mooney, what can I get you?” one of her men asked as she walked by him.

 Fish rose her hand up into the air as if to shush the man. “Not today, Carl! I’m not in the mood for a drink…”

 The tone of her voice made it obvious that she was extremely angry, but I wasn’t sure why.

 “I want to know who in the hell ratted me out to the GCPD!”

 Fish picked up a heavy chair and tossed it across the bar, causing it to smash into a thousand pieces.

 My body stiffened, for if there was one thing I didn’t need, it was another broken bone.

 "Was it you?!” Fish approached a few of her men, her eyes staring straight into their souls. “Was it you?! I want to know! I trust all of my children in this lounge, but betray your mother and you’ll be in Gotham’s bay, sinking to the bottom with a gunshot wound to the skull!”

 The room fell silent, and I believed Fish’s rage to be over…

 “Penguin!”

 Until I heard her call out my name.

 "Yes, Miss Mooney?”

 I quickly approached the woman, only to have her shove her closed umbrella into my left hand.

 “Do your job, Penguin!”

 "We’re inside, Miss Mooney,” I said, staring down at my feet.

 "I didn’t ask you to question me, Oswald! I told you to do your job!”

 Without hesitating, I opened the umbrella and held it over her head with my left hand.

 “Penguin, in all the years I have known you, never have you ever been left handed. You best put that umbrella in your right hand.”

 “I…I can’t, Miss Mooney.”

 "DO IT! Do it, or I will break your other hand!”

 My lip was quivering as I placed the umbrella into my right hand, struggling to hold it any higher than my waist.

 “I didn’t know my head was at your waist, Oswald! Hold it over my fucking head!”

 Higher and higher I forced my arm up into the air, my wrist cracking as I did so. I cried out in agony as the umbrella finally made it over Miss Mooney’s head, pleading for her to let me put it down.

 "Hold it! Drop that umbrella before I tell you to do so, and I won’t think twice about killing you."

"Ye...Yes, Miss Mooney."

 "Now, tell me Oswald, you wouldn’t betray me now, would you?”

 I shook my head.

 “I’m sorry, but what did you say?”

 “I…I said no, Miss Mooney!”

 Fish grabbed my wrist with her hand, causing me to grunt in pain.

 "Good to know, Oswald! Because if a little Penguin was to indeed betray me, he would find himself cooked and served at my next dinner party, are we clear?!”

 "Please…”

 Her grip became even tighter. “Are we clear?!”

 “Yes, Miss Mooney!”

 When the woman let go of me, I stumbled backwards and watched her exit the room. Fish could never know I was the one who had ratted her out, for doing so would surely be the end of my life... No, such a secret needed to follow me to the grave, for it was the only chance I had at surviving.

* * *

 A **uthor Note: Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my newest story. Let me know what you think and I shall be back in a week with another juicy chapter! Thanks again!**


	2. The King Of Gotham

From the moment Fish Mooney harassed me for information about who had reported her, I decided to lay low and halt on giving out any more information to Crispus until Fish’s anger wore down. It had been nearly a week since my wrist had been twisted and yet, my limb still throbbed with an unbearable pain. I returned to work each day, keeping my distance from Fish Mooney as much as I possibly could. It was another rainy day in Gotham, just like any other gloomy day. Usually, I woke around six and joined my mother for breakfast, but today, I wasn’t hungry, in fact, I felt extremely sick in my stomach.

 “Oswald, where are you going?”

 My mother’s voice echoed throughout the kitchen as I headed towards the front door of my home instead of into the room to dine with her.

 “Breakfast is ready, my sweet boy.”

 The smell of tea and bacon made my stomach churn, so much, that I needed to leave before it nauseated me even more.

 “I…I’m not hungry, Mother,” I groaned. “I’ll be home later.”

 “What is wrong with you, Oswald? You never skipped out on breakfast before.”

 “I’m just not feeling well, Mother. I…I will be home later.”

 I wanted to stay home in bed, but I knew that calling in sick to work would do nothing but anger Fish Mooney. Unless one of her employees were in the hospital, calling in sick was against her policy. When I entered Fish’s club, the first thing I noticed was the woman standing around talking to a few of her bouncers. When she spotted me walking across the room, her face lit up with an evil smile, one that made my body cringe.

 “There’s my little penguin…”

 I curled my fists in anger, for I wanted to punch Miss Mooney in the face. I would have done so, if I hadn’t been so afraid of the consequences.

 “Believe it or not, my little penguin, I have some business to take care of today outside of my club.”

 I nodded. “Yes, Miss Mooney.”

 “And I have a very important job for you.”

 “Yes, Miss Mooney.”

 “I need you to watch over my club until I return.”

 “You…You want me to stay behind?”

 “Not just stay behind, Penguin. You are to make sure everything stays as it is until I return, are we clear?”

 I was about to nod again, when Fish Mooney grabbed me by the throat and pushed me against the wall.

 “I swear to god, if anything is slightly out of order when I return, I am going to string you up by the tiny balls you have in between those lanky legs of yours. Are we clear?”

 I opened my mouth to speak but found that I couldn’t breathe.

 “Do you understand?!”

 “Y…Y…Yes!”

 Fish Mooney tossed me into the nearest table and headed towards the door with her men following her. I had the club all to myself, the very club that I wanted to one day own. I wasn’t sure what came over me, but the moment I spotted Miss Mooney’s throne like chair, it called out to me, as if I were meant to sit in it. I slowly approached the very item, my long fingers brushing across its black varnish. I looked around the room, making sure no one was around before pulling out the chair and taking a seat.

 I was cautious at first, ready to jump out of the seat at any given moment. Though, the longer and longer I gazed at the long rectangular table that was surrounded by empty chairs, the more reality began to slip away and was replaced with my one dream to become king of Gotham. Fish Mooney’s men became my own employees and they were sitting around the table, waiting for my command.

 “How dare you defy me!” I cried, slamming my uninjured fist against the wooden surface of the table. “I am the king of Gotham!”

 Oh, it felt so wonderful to scream it out loud! It brought such happiness to my soul, for I was no longer Fish’s umbrella boy; I was her employer!

 “And you, Fish!” I growled. “I am going to clip your fins!”

 I pointed to an empty chair, pretending that Fish Mooney was sitting across from me and cowering in fear.

 I snapped my fingers. “Butch, take her out back and teach her a lesson she will never forget!”

 In my mind, I heard Fish Mooney’s cries of fear as one of my henchmen dragged her body out of the club. A large smile spread across my face as I leaned my head back against the chair and laughed.

 “And let that be a lesson to every one of you! I am the king of Gotham!”

 What I didn’t expect was to hear someone reply back to me.

 “Nice try, Penguin.”

 It was a man’s voice, one that I did not recognize. I gasped in fright and jumped up from the chair, only to lose my balance and fall to the floor. When I rolled over, I expected to see one of Fish Mooney’s henchmen, but instead, I saw a finely dressed man with slicked back hair.

 “You can’t just barge in here,” I growled, grabbing the arm of the chair to regain my balance. “This is a private club.”

The man opened the lapel of his jacket, revealing a GCPD badge. I retook my seat and looked up at the young man, curious as to why he was here.

 “Is this what you do when Fish Mooney is away on business, Penguin? Play house and pretend you’re something you’re not?”

 I angrily slammed my fist down onto the table. “I don’t like being called names! I have a name…”

 “Yes,” the man mocked. “And the one Fish Mooney gave you has stuck like glue. Though, I imagined that you would look more like a penguin.”

 I faked a smile. “I’m sorry, but why are you here? Miss Mooney has no business with the GCPD. She will be back soon, and I would hate for you to be here when she arrives. She doesn’t like house calls, Mr?”

 “Detective Gordon, James Gordon.”

 “Well,” my false smile became wider. “Detective Gordon, I suggest you leave. If you wish to speak with Miss Mooney I can leave your number for her.”

 “Oh, it’s not Miss Mooney I came to see, Penguin, it’s you.”

 My heart sank. “M…Me? You must be mistaken, because you see, I don’t do business with the GCPD.”

 “Well, as it so happens, a little rumor has been going around the department. Word is that you sang like a canary to one of our detectives.”

 I was becoming impatient with this man, for he was too nosey for his own good. I waved my hand into the air, acting as though I didn’t know a thing he was speaking about.

"What’s it to you? So maybe I did give a few hints as to what Fish Mooney has been doing around here. Why does it matter?"

“Oh, no, Penguin, it doesn’t matter to me. But I’m sure it will matter to Fish Mooney if she ever found out that she has a little spy ratting her crimes out to the GCPD.”

 “You’re a man of the law,” I mocked. “And you know as well as I do that what you’re speaking about is blackmail. I’m protected under Gotham City’s law…”

 “Are you? Because the way I see it, is that Fish Mooney could walk in here right now, bust both of your arms and throw you into Gotham City’s bay. And you know what? Not a single soul would notice you’re gone.”

 “W…What do you want, Detective? My patience are running extremely thin.”

 The man placed a manila folder down in front of me and opened it. The first thing I saw was a picture of a young woman around my age stapled to a case file of some sort.

 “You’re going to do the GCPD a huge favor,” Detective Gordon stated. “This woman who is pictured before you is in great danger. She is a victim of the Malone crime family. Her family was murdered out of cold blood and we fear that she may be targeted too. She needs protection, and what better way to protect her than to place her into Gotham’s witness protection program.”

 “If you’re speaking about what I think you’re speaking about, then you’ve come to the wrong place.”

 “You’re going to give this woman a job in Mooney’s club. With her working here, she can stay under the radar.”

 I shook my head. “You’re mad, Detective! Fish Mooney’s club is the last place you want to place a person who is in the witness protection program! I don’t think you know who you’re dealing with! Mooney will murder the girl without a single thought. I doubt that she will even give the girl a job!”

 “That’s why I came to you, Penguin. You are going to tell Fish Mooney that you know of someone that is in need of a job.”

 I continuously shook my head. “No, Detective, I will do no such thing. You can’t make me! She nearly broke my arm out of pure boredom last week, I don’t want to know what she’ll do to me for requesting her to give a complete stranger a job.”

 “You will do this for me, otherwise, the consequences will be deadly.”

 “What are you going to do?” I mocked. “Shoot me?”

 “I’ll tell Fish myself that I have word about her little spy.”

 “Blackmail won’t work with me, Detective. You and I both know that you can’t do that. It’s against the law!”

 “Perhaps, but telling Fish that you sat in her chair and pretended to be something you’re clearly not is not against the law.”

 I immediately jumped out of the chair in fright and looked down at the file.

 “Perhaps we got off on the wrong foot, Detective. What is the girl’s name again?”

 “Leena Scrovacove, but we’ve given her the protective name of Valerie Lakehurst.”

 “And what am I supposed to do with her?”

 “Help her get a job with Fish Mooney and keep an eye on her. As long as no harm comes her way, none will come to you. Talk with Fish as soon as possible and once everything is in order, Valerie will be arriving.”

 “What do I tell Fish? I can’t just make up stories.”

 “You tell Fish what she wants to hear, otherwise, I am going to tell her exactly that on my own time.”

 “All right,” I said. “But she better be gone and out of this club within a few months. If Fish ever finds out about who she really is, she won’t be the only one in grave danger.”

“I promise,” the handsome man replied. “You have my word, Penguin.”

 “A man is only as good as his word, Detective,” I snarled. “For without it, he is nothing.”

 I dreaded the thought of Fish Mooney returning to the club, but when she did so, I was happy to find that she was satisfied with how I had kept things under control until her return. The business she gone out to take care of must have went well, for the woman barely smiled and she was doing so now. I guess it was as good a time as any to bring up Valerie and the job she needed within the establishment. I took a deep breath, and approached Miss Mooney’s table, my hands shaking behind my back as I opened my mouth to speak.

 “Miss Mooney, do you have a minute?”

 “My time is precious, Penguin, and I’d rather not waste it on the likes of my lazy umbrella boy.”

 “This….This is important, Miss Mooney.”

 Oh, what was I thinking? She was never going to fall for this. I needed a different approach, one that would instantly grab her attention.

 “A business opportunity, if you will.”

 “Business?” she questioned, shooing her men away from the table. “Well then, you’d better not waste my time.”

 I reached for one of the chairs that was neatly pushed into the table, only to have the woman shove it back against the wooden surface, making it clear that I was forbidden to sit beside her.

 “You stand, Penguin. Just who do you think you are? One of my associates?”

 “Forgive me, Miss Mooney, I apologize. I don’t know what I was thinking. I haven’t been feeling like myself today.”

 “In that case,” Fish Mooney replied, pulling out the chair for me. “Take a seat.”

 My heart began to race as I stood there looking down at the chair. When I didn’t move, the woman slammed her fist on the table.

 “I said sit the fuck down!”

 I didn’t hesitate a single moment and sat down, only to have the cruel woman tip over the chair. I fell back against the floor, the air being knocked out of my lungs.

 “I don’t care about your aches and pains, Penguin! Moan and groan to me again, and I’ll make sure you suffocate. Am I clear?”

 I crawled out of the chair and grabbed onto the table for support. When I was back on my feet, I nodded to her and concentrated on catching my breath.

 “Now, what is it that you wanted to speak with me about? This better be good, Penguin.”

 “The bar,” I stated. “You don’t have a bartender. The men serve themselves.”

 Fish Mooney shrugged. “It’s been that way since day one. Why would I need a bartender now?”

 “I…I know someone who is in need of a job. She was a bartender for one of the busiest crime casinos in Las Vegas. She knows how to hustle and keep things under wraps.”

 “And why should I invite her into my establishment?”

 I opened my mouth to speak, but the woman snapped her fingers, causing one of her men to grab my left hand and force it down on the table. All of a sudden, Fish pulled out a sharp knife and held the end of the blade against my thumb.

 “No!” I cried. “Please, Miss Mooney!”

 “You have one chance to give me a good reason as to why I should bring her into my club! Give me a wrong answer and each of your fingers will be cut off with the blade of this knife!”

 I was sweating profusely, and wanting to kill detective Gordon for putting me through all of this!

 “You’re running out of time, Penguin!”

 “She….She has connections!” I cried.

 Fish smiled and released my hand, but not before slightly cutting into my thumb before doing do. The woman looked at the blood that lightly stained the blade of her knife before raising it up to her lips and tasting it.

 “The flavor of your blood is weak, Penguin. It leaves a horrid taste in my mouth. You are nothing to me, do you understand?”

 I looked down at my feet. “Yes, Miss Mooney.”

 “Now tell me about these connections?”

 “She knows her way around Gotham, Miss Mooney. All of its secret passages and crime lords.”

 It was all a lie, one that I made up in order to save my own skin. I was the one who knew all of Gotham’s secrets and crime lords. If this girl was hired, I would be the one teaching her everything I knew.

 “All right, Penguin. I will hire this girl of yours. But mark my words, one screw up and both of your bodies will be thrown into the bay. Bring the girl by tomorrow afternoon so I can meet her.”

 I was frightened about everything, for I had vouched for a complete stranger. If she failed, I was going to be held responsible for it. That evening, I was resting in my bedroom, when I heard a knock at the door, followed by my mother’s voice calling for me. I had just gotten home nearly an hour ago, and had decided to lay down until dinner was ready.

 “Oswald! The door!”

 I lightly groaned and hurried down the stairs and pulled open the door to find James Gordon standing there. My eyes went wide in fright, the moment I spotted him standing on my stoop.

 “Are you crazy?” I growled.

 I quickly pulled Detective Gordon inside and looked both ways on the deserted street, making sure no one had spotted him.

 “Oswald, who is at the door?”

 My mother popped her head out from the kitchen, but I was there to block her view.

 “No one, Mother, just some neighborhood children playing tricks. Finish making dinner, and I will be down shortly.”

 When my mother went back into the kitchen, I motioned Detective Gordon up the stairs to my room. Once inside, I closed the door behind us, angered that he had come to my house.

 “How did you find out where I lived, Detective? A stunts like that could get me killed!”

 “Did you talk to Fish Mooney?”

 “Of course I did. It nearly got me killed! I fed her what she wanted to hear, and it worked. Valerie can meet me at the club tomorrow around noon.”

 “I knew you were capable of doing this.”

 “This girl of yours better have a brain, otherwise, we’ll both be dead. Miss Mooney is not a merciful being, especially when dealing with me.”

 Gordon’s eyes began to look around my room, the dark purple walls and black curtains seeming to interest him.

 “Nice place.”

 “If there’s not anything else I can do for you, Detective, I would appreciate it if you left. And don’t ever come here again without an invitation.”

 When Gordon was gone, I closed the door and sighed in relief.

 “Oswald, your dinner is going to get cold!”

I cringed at my mother’s voice, for all I wanted was silence and rest without any interruptions, for tomorrow was going to be the day from absolute Hell. 


	3. The Hobbled Penguin

My condition only worsened overnight, for I spent most of the time with my head buried in the toilet. At one point, my mother must have heard me and began knocking on the bathroom door.

“Oswald, are you all right in there?”

I gagged and continued to vomit, feeling too weak to lift my head.

“Y…Yes,” I lied. “Go back to bed.”

By the time morning arrived, I was in no condition to work, but forced myself to do so out of fear that Fish Mooney would punish me for staying home. On top of that, I had that new girl coming in today, and needed to be present. I was burning up with a fever and could barely stand on my own two feet. After struggling to get dressed in my suit, I stumbled down the stairs and headed out the door without even saying a single word to my mother. I was thankful that Fish had placed a bunch of paperwork on my desk, for it meant that I could stay out of sight for a few hours.

Writing with my left hand was a difficult task, but I needed to try, for my right hand was still useless. While Fish Mooney carried on with her men from across the room, I sat quietly filling out the forms she wanted me to complete. I had been so buried in Fish Mooney’s paperwork, that I lost track of time, only being pulled out of my concentration when I heard a small voice.

“Excuse me?”

I paused from writing and looked up to find a woman standing beside me, a woman with brown shoulder length curls and piercing blue eyes, eyes that were blue like the sky on a cloudless day. In the past I had not been interested in women, but for some odd reason, this girl intrigued me. At first, I believed her to be one of Fish Mooney’s new dancers, but little did I know that the girl standing before me was indeed Valerie Lakehurst.

“If you’re looking for Fish Mooney,” I snapped. “She is across the room.”

“I…I was told to ask for a Mr. Cobblepot.”

Mr.? Never had anyone been so formal with me before. Usually, if I my name was called, it was only to be humiliated or to be mocked in front of Fish Mooney and her men. Mr. Cobblepot… No, I still didn’t like the sound of it, for it made me sound older than I actually was.

“Oswald, if you please,” I answered. “And what can I do for you?”

 Her eyes lit up with surprise. “You’re Mr. Cobblepot?”

I cringed at the sound of that name once more, attempting to hold in my ill temper that wanted to break free.

“You seem a little surprised.”

She nodded. “I…I’m sorry, I just pictured you being a little taller and a lot older.”

I stood to my feet, my height reaching her own. I wasn’t the tallest man in Gotham, but my strength made up for it.

“Don’t judge someone by the way they look,” I snickered. “A man is not made up by his appearance, but by what is inside his mind and soul. My strength is up here.”

I pointed to my head. “Being book smart has its advantages and disadvantages.”

“Mr. Cobbl….”

“Oswald,” I growled. “Just Oswald.”

“Oswald,” she cooed. “I’m…I’m Valerie, the girl from…”

I immediately shushed her. “I know where you’re from. You can’t speak another word about your true identity, from now on, you have to become Valerie Lakehurst, understood?”

The girl nodded. “Yes, Oswald.”

“Now, follow my lead and don’t speak unless I tell you to do so. Fish Mooney is a dangerous woman, one that you do not want to cross paths with. Just do as you’re told and keep your head down, are we clear?”

“Yes, Oswald.”

“Oswald?” I cringed at the sound of Fish Mooney calling me by my true name, for the tone of her voice sounded more as if she were mocking me, than speaking kindly to me. “Around here, we call this useless soul by another name, one that is more fitting.”

I squeezed my fist in anger and turned to face her.

“Isn’t that right, my little penguin?”

“Y…You know I don’t like to be called that,” I cried. “It’s humiliating.”

Fish Mooney grabbed me by my throat and pushed me down onto one of the tables, her hand crushing my windpipe.

“I’ve been good to you, Penguin!” she cried. “Even gone easy on you, but I can’t help but feel as though you’re forgetting your place.”

My face was turning blue and I was struggling to breathe. Fish placed her other hand against my chest, my heart beating a mile a minute from behind my ribs.

“Oh, is my little penguin scared? Your heart is racing from within that frail chest of yours.”

I was on the brink of passing out, when the woman finally released me.

“Don’t forget your place again, Penguin!”

I gripped my sore throat and gasped for air. “Y…Y…Yes, Miss Mooney.”

“Now, who is this little beauty that has strolled in here off the streets?”

Fish brushed her long fingers through Valerie’s hair, examining her closely.

“V…Valerie Lakehurst, the girl I told you about.”

“Oh, she’s perfect!” Fish happily cried. “How did you find someone like her?”

I opened my mouth to speak, but Fish silenced me. “I was asking her, Penguin!”

Valerie looked at me before opening her mouth to speak. I could only hope that what came out of her mouth was enough to satisfy Fish Mooney.

“I…I’ve been following Osw…”

“Penguin!” Fish corrected. “In my club he has no other name but Penguin.”

The girl’s lip quivered, for I could tell that she didn’t want to use the hurtful name, but did so to protect herself from harm.

“I…I’ve been living on the streets of Gotham for quite some time now. My husband was a mean drunk, and when he drank, he would beat me. One night, I couldn’t take it anymore and so, I killed him. Since that night a few years ago, I moved to Gotham and have been living on the streets. Penguin caught my eye, for he took the alley to get to your establishment every day. I told him that I used to be a bartender in Vegas. I begged him to get me a chance to explain myself to you in person, and perhaps land a job at your club.”

Fish Mooney patted me on the back and pushed me back towards my desk.

“Good job, Penguin! She’ll be perfect! Now get back to work!”

Never had I been so scared in all my life, for the girl had said the right things to Fish. If she hadn’t, I was sure she and I would be floating in the Gotham bay by now. Fish had taken a liking to Valerie, and for the remainder of the day, the girl was put to work, serving her new employer endless drinks. That evening, Fish was sat at her private table, watching a young man auditioning for her club. I had been sitting at my desk completing her paperwork, the man’s jokes being witty and quite boring. But oh, how Fish laughed at him. She always did have a strange sense of humor, one that I would never understand. I had already worked over the amount of hours I usually did, but Fish insisted that I stay until all the work was finished for the evening. Of course, I knew that the only reason she was keeping me later than she usually did was because I had a fever and was feeling under the weather.

“Os…I mean, Penguin, would you like something to drink?”

I looked up to find Valerie standing over me, holding a cup of steaming liquid. She placed it down in front of me, and I gazed into the dark brown drink.

“I don’t drink coffee,” I barked.

“It’s not coffee,” she said. “It’s tea. I…I know you’re feeling under the weather and this usually helps me when I’m ill.”

“I feel fine,” I sheepishly replied. “I’m not sick.”

“You’ve no color in your face and even as I stand beside you now, I can feel the unhealthy heat your body is giving off.”

“Your job is to please Fish Mooney,” I said. “Not me. Now, leave me alone.”

Valerie was walking away when I noticed the cup of tea was still placed on my desk.

“And take this with you!”

My voice had startled Fish Mooney, for she looked away from the man on stage, her eyes burning into my skull.

“Is there a problem, Penguin?”

I quickly looked back down at my paperwork. “No, Miss Mooney.”

There was a moment of silence, and then, her voice filled the room once more.

“Oswald, come here…”

Her voice was sweet, much sweeter than it had ever sounded. On top of that, she had called me by my first name; something that she barely ever did. Not wanting to make her mad, I approached the woman and stood before her. Her eyes went back to the comedian who was standing on stage.

“I’ll get back to you in one second, baby… You’re doing great!”

When her eyes looked back at me, she smiled and motioned to her bare feet.

“Oswald, be a doll and rub my aching feet…”

The thought of touching any part of this vile woman churned my stomach, but I did as I was asked, kneeling down and taking her left foot into my left hand. From the bar, I could see Valerie’s eyes staring at me as she pretended to wipe down a few glassed with a rag.

“Oswald, you know you are like a son to me…”

I faked a smile. “I…I feel the same way, Miss Mooney.”

“Is that so? Then why did you rat me out to the GCPD?”

My hand released Fish Mooney’s foot and I backed away, shaking my head repeatedly as I did so.

“No…I…I would never do that! I am loyal to you!”

“You’re the rat, Penguin!”

“No, it was Butch!” I cried. “He’s the rat!”

Fish Mooney shook her head. “No, Oswald, you were the only one who saw me with Martha Wayne’s pearl necklace. No one else, just you!”

Fish stood up, her height overpowering my own. Without another word, she tossed the wooden table at me, causing me to fall to the ground and for the table to smash into a million pieces around me. My ribs were throbbing with an excruciating pain, for I knew that my fall had fractured them. What I didn’t expect was for Fish Mooney to grab a broken leg of the table and continuously bash it into my limbs. Bones cracked and all feeling left my legs as I screamed and pleaded for her to stop…but she didn’t! After my legs were both mangled, the woman continued to beat me, bashing the broken table leg into my back as I pulled my bloodied body across the floor.

“Please, Miss Mooney!” I pleaded. “Don’t do this!”

My beating had petrified Valerie, for she was standing behind the bar practically hiding behind the liquor cabinet. There was so much pain in her eyes, pain that was caused by pity.

“Butch!”

When my body was completely broken, Fish tossed the table leg aside and called for one of her men.

“Yes, Miss Mooney?” the large man replied.

“Toss this piece of garbage into the trunk. Harvey is going to swing by and properly dispose of him for me.”

The large man lifted me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, tossing me into an open trunk of a car and closing the lid. I was too weak to move a muscle, for my body was gushing blood out of every inch of my wounds. This was it… I was going to be dead within a matter of minutes. Who was going to take care of my mother for me? Who was going to rule Gotham? I wasn’t sure how much time passed by, but when the trunk was popped open again, I came face to face with Detective Gordon and another man who I had never seen before.

“Detective!” I cried, the blood causing me to choke on my own voice.

“Fish needs to know that you’re part of the program,” the other man said to Gordon. “Falcone wants you to take him to the end of the dock and put a bullet into this snitches’ head.”

Gordon looked at me with a worried expression, my eyes pleading with his own.

“Please, Detective!”

Gordon reached down for my jacket and hauled me out of the trunk. I screamed in agony as he forced me to my feet, for I couldn’t even stand. After all I had done for this man, and now, he was going to kill me!

“Detective, please…”

Gordon pulled out his gun and pointed it in front of my face.

“Get moving…” he ordered. “NOW!”

I backed up, nearly falling to the ground as I did so. I was becoming closer and closer to the dock, my life quickly reaching its end.

“Gordon, I…I can be a big help to you. I know things, things about Fish that can be used to take her down. There is a war coming, Detective, a terrible war.”

But this didn’t interest the man, for he pulled back the safety of his gun. I shuffled closer to the dock, wincing in agony as I did so.

“Shut up, Penguin!” he ordered, turning me around to face the bay. I felt the man’s cold pistol touch the back of my head…This was it…I was going to be shot and thrown into the murky waters of Gotham, never to be seen again.

“Any last words?” Gordon barked.

My entire body was shaking with fear, for never had I ever been this close to death before.

“May God have mercy on me,” I whimpered. “God, save me.”

“Don’t come back to Gotham.”

When Gordon whispered those very words into my ear, I froze, for this could only mean that he wasn’t going to kill me after all. Suddenly, the gun was removed from my head and placed in front of me. The silence was broken by a single gunshot, one that echoed over the rough waters of Gotham bay. Though, the moment the gunshot erupted, I was shoved off the dock and went plummeting into the freezing water. Luckily, I knew how to swim, but because of the condition my legs were in, paddling was not an option. The water swept me away, the current being so rough that I thought I was going to drown. I wasn’t sure how long I fought against the bay, but eventually, my body washed up onto a rocky shore. I coughed and spit up the foul tasting water I had swallowed, finding it hard for me to catch my breath. I was still bleeding and I couldn’t feel a single part of my broken body. Utterly exhausted, I passed out against the rocks, hoping that no one would spot me.

 “Oswald…”

I heard an angel calling my name, her voice begging me to open my eyes. I lightly groaned and attempted to open my heavy eyes, but found that everything was blurry. My head felt like a ton of bricks, for I couldn’t even move it. When everything finally came into view, I noticed that I was staring up at a ceiling that looked to be one that belonged to a warehouse. My eyes averted to my broken body, but I couldn’t see a single part of it, for it was covered by a ton of purple and green blankets.

“It hurts,” I whimpered, pressing my eyes closed.

“Oswald…”

When I heard my name being called, I opened my eyes, only to find Valerie Lakehurst standing over me.

“W…Wh…”

I couldn’t even speak, for my throat was in dire agony.

 “Relax,” she ordered. “Don’t waste what little strength you have left.”

 I opened my mouth to speak once more, but was cut off by a violent cough. Acting quickly, Valerie lifted me into a sitting position so that I could catch my breath. The fit had utterly exhausted me and left me completely breathless.

 “Here, take a drink.”

 Valerie held a cup of water up to my lips and tilted it so that I could sip on the cold water. I only got a few drops down my throat before I became too weak to swallow anything more.

 “H…How did I get here,” I murmured, after being placed back against my pillows.

 “I saw what Fish did to you. I was walking home after leaving the club and saw your body lying lifelessly on the shore.”

 “The…The shore?” I groaned.

Valerie nodded. “I live beside the bay. I couldn’t have just left you there to die.”

 I pressed my face into my pillow, the excruciating agony plaguing my body like a wildfire.

 “Y…You should have let me. Oh, it hurts so much.”

 The woman lifted the blankets off my legs, the cool air coming as a welcoming relief to my throbbing limbs.

 “I…I haven’t set the bones back into place because I don’t know how.”

 My eyes slowly moved towards the end of the bed where my mangled feet lay. My left leg was extremely swollen, but my right looked deformed and I could see my anklebone protruding from the side. I gritted my teeth together and thrust my head back into my pillow.

 “Fish is going to pay for this! She will pay dearly with her life!”

 “You need medical attention,” Valerie replied. “Or else you won’t make it.”

 “N…No,” I cringed. “No doctors, no hospitals…Fish will find out.”

 “I know…That’s why I called someone else.”

 Suddenly, a knock occurred at the door. Valerie quickly hurried to the other side of the room and unlocked the front door, allowing a tall man to step inside. Oh, but this wasn’t just any man, it was Detective Gordon!


	4. Mending Broken Wings

“This better be an emergency,” Detective Gordon said as he entered Valerie’s home. “I’m still on the clock down at the GCPD. Making a house call without Bullock wasn’t an easy thing to do.”

“I found a body lying right outside on the bank of the bay.”

Footsteps entered the room where I was, and when Gordon saw me lying there, he quickly turned away.

“Detective,” Valerie cried. “What is it?”

“I thought I told you never to come back to Gotham!”

Gordon grasped onto the metal bedframe and angrily shook it, the vibrations causing my body to be taken over by a searing jolt of pain.

“Ah…” I cringed and grasped onto the bedsheets, wishing that I could take hold of Gordon’s gun and shoot him.

“You know him?” Valerie gasped.

“Of course I know him. He and I arranged your job at Fish Mooney’s. After Fish beat the living hell out of the rat, she handed him over to us in order to dispose of his body. I was given strict orders to shoot him in the head and toss his body into the bay.”

“But you didn’t?”

Gordon shook his head. “No, I just made it seem like I did. Killing is distasteful in my eyes, that being the reason why I told Penguin to never return.”

“I…I didn’t do it on purpose…” I cringed. “This town is full of criminals and two faced cops.”

Valerie grasped onto Gordon’s sleeve. “Detective, Oswald needs a doctor. He’s having trouble breathing properly and his legs are mangled.”

“No doctors,” I pleaded. “I’ll…I’ll be murdered.”

“He’s right,” Gordon replied. “If Fish finds out that I didn’t put a bullet through his skull, he won’t be the only one in danger.”

“Oh, but there has to be something you could do for him! Without help, he will die.”

 Gordon sighed. “There is someone, but I don’t know if she’ll believe me.”

Gordon patted Valerie on the back and headed to the front door.

“I’ll be back as soon as I can. Until then, keep Penguin quiet.”

Gordon was going to kill me, there was no doubt about that! My heart began to race, for I knew I needed to get out of here before he returned. I shifted my body towards the edge of the bed, holding onto the bedframe as I attempted to stand.

“Oswald, what are you doing?!” Valerie cried. “Are you crazy?”

The woman placed me back into bed as I fought her with all my might, which was barely nothing.

“Jim Gordon is going to be back, and he’s going to murder me… He’s going to finish the job he started this afternoon.”

“Relax,” she ordered. “He’s not going to hurt you.”

“Fish was right,” I cringed. “No one would have come looking for my body.”

Valerie pulled a chair to the side of the bed and took a seat, her hand intertwining with my own. My heart stopped beating from within my chest, for never had anyone besides my mother ever held onto my hand in such a loving way before. The gesture calmed my nerves, and relaxed me, for my fears of Jim Gordon instantly slipped my mind.

“That’s not true, Oswald.”

“Why are…Why are you being so kind to me? You even call me by my rightful name, when you could be just like the others and call me Penguin.”

Valerie smiled. “Because I’m not like the others.”

“I…I wish I had someone like you around when I was a child. I didn’t have any friends, and spent most of the first few school years at home. I was too sick to attend class due to a blood disease. I had my first day of school when I was seven, and instead of making friends, the children beat me and locked me away in the janitor’s closet.”

I pressed my eyes closed as the horrid memory played out within my head.

“No one even cared that I was gone! I kicked and screamed in that closet, and not one person came to my rescue. The only reason I was even found was because my mother had called the school when I didn’t return home that afternoon. That’s how much the world cares for me, Miss Lakehurst.”

“Well, I care, otherwise I wouldn’t have saved you.”

Suddenly, I began to violently cough. I placed my hand over my mouth, only to find my palm stained in fresh blood.

“My god…” Valerie gasped. “You’re coughing up blood.”

Before I could answer, the front door opened and Gordon re-entered followed by a woman who I did not recognize.

“He’s over here,” Gordon’s voice replied, bringing the woman to my bedside. She was a tall woman around Jim Gordon’s age, with long burnet hair, and was wearing a white doctor’s coat.

“He’s spitting up blood.” Valerie gasped. “And he’s having trouble breathing.”

The woman placed on her stethoscope and gently lifted me up into a sitting position. The shirt I had been wearing was dirty and tattered, and the woman worked quickly at cutting it off my body with a pair of scissors she had brought along with her. Once my pale flesh and boney shoulders became exposed, the woman placed the stethoscope against my back and listened to my ragged breathing.

“Christ, Jim,” she gasped. “You didn’t tell me he was this bad. His right lung is filled with blood.”

“If you think that’s bad, Lee, have a look at his legs.”

The woman gently placed me back down and moved her stethoscope over my chest, listening to my rapid heartbeat and breathing.

“Mr. Cobblepot, you need to be moved to the hospital.”

Before I could protest, Jim grabbed the woman’s arm and spun her around.

“Lee, what did I tell you back at the station? No hospitals. That’s why I brought you here.”

“And why not, Jim? What are you not telling me?”

Jim sighed. “He’s one of Fish Mooney’s men. He betrayed her and I had strict orders to dispose of his body. Going to the hospital is not an option.”

The woman approached the end of the bed and lifted up the blankets, her hand instantly shooting to her mouth once she saw how mangled my feet were.

“Jim…” she gasped. “This man has one foot in the grave. His left leg is swollen, but his right is dislocated. It will need to be reset.”

“Then set it,” Jim replied.

“Jim, I couldn’t possibly set it, not without X-rays and….and tools. If I set his leg back into place without knowing what bones are damaged, it’s likely that his foot won’t properly heal.”

Jim crossed his arms over his chest. “And if he doesn’t have his leg reset?”

“His foot will become infected, possibly to the point where he will have to have it amputated.”

Jim finally turned to me, placing both of his hands firmly on the bedframe.

“Penguin, you need your leg set back into place. My friend, Lee here is a forensic doctor down at the station. I brought her here to help…You can trust her.”

“Mr. Cobblepot,” Lee began. “Do you have any feeling in your right foot?”

“A lot of pain…” I answered.

“I…I don’t have any medicine to numb you. Setting your leg back into place is going to be extremely uncomfortable for you.”

Before I could answer, Gordon found a thick washcloth and placed it forcefully into my mouth.

“Bite down on this.”

Lee motioned Gordon and Valerie to hold me down, each taking a shoulder and pushing me down into the mattress. With the pair of scissors, Lee began cutting my pants off my body in order to gain full access to my legs. With only my black boxers being left untouched, the woman placed her hands at either side of my dislocated foot, my breathing becoming rapid and uneven.

“On the count of three, Mr. Cobblepot…” her soft voice warned.

I pressed my eyes closed and bit down on the cloth as hard as I could, preparing myself for the extreme agony that was to come.

“One, two…”

I had counted with her in my head, awaiting the dreaded number three, but after she said the number two, I heard a gut wrenching crack, followed by the excruciating feeling of pain shooting up my thigh and into my chest. Everything went white as I raised my neck into the air and screamed bloody murder, the rag gagging the sound from echoing throughout the warehouse we were in. Valerie and Gordon pressed my shoulders down, stopping my body from jolting off the mattress.

“Oswald…” Valerie cried, squeezing my hand with her own. “Oswald, it’s all over now.”

Jim pulled the cloth out of my mouth and I looked at Valerie through half closed eyes.

“His lung needs to be drained or he will suffocate.”

I was nearly on the brink of passing out, but was still conscious enough to see what Dr. Lee was up to. She had opened her bag of props and was pulling out a scalpel and a long rubber tube.

“Jim, hold him up into a sitting position.”

My body was dead weight against Detective Gordon as he lifted my body up from my pillows and held me still. My entire body was throbbing in pain, so much, that I didn’t even feel Lee cut me open and shove the tube deep into my right lung. The sickening sound of blood dripping into a nearby container churned my stomach, but within five minutes of the start of the doctor's operation, the procedure was finished with.

“I’d say that Fish Mooney has broken at least four, if not five of his ribs. I’ll bind his chest with gauze in order to give them a fighting chance at healing. As for his feet, his left will need plenty of ice applied to it, and as for his right, I will have to keep an eye on its condition.”

“He’ll live then?” Valerie questioned.

“I’ve done my best. He’s in God’s hands now…”

Jim sighed. “Thank you, Lee, I owe you one.”

“I’ll stop by once a week to check on him. If his condition deteriorates, notify Jim and he’ll relay the message to me.”

Check on me? Lee was going to check on me? Here? I had to stay here? No, I needed to return home to my mother! She was going to wonder where I was!

“N….No…” I murmured the very words, reaching out to tug on Gordon’s sleeve. “I…I can’t stay here.”

Jim raised a curious brow. “And why not? This safe house is the safest place for you to be right now. You couldn’t possibly return home, not while you’re in serious condition.”

Talking was extremely hard for me to do, but I had to explain to Jim why I needed to return home.

“M…Mmmm My mother,” I wheezed. “She…She will become worried.”

“I’ll go to her first thing in the morning,” Gordon assured. “I’ll tell her that you’re away on business.”

With all the strength I could muster, I reached over on the bedside table and grasped the set of keys I kept with me at all times. On the metal ring, there was a key to Fish’s club, a key to my office, and a key to my home.

“M…My room,” I murmured. “In the closet, there should be a duffel bag. F…Fill it with fresh undergarments and some clothes…”

Jim looked down at the key. “You want me to go into your room and root through your personal belongings?”

“I have nothing to hide, Detective. I…I trust you.”

Gordon placed the keys into his pocket and turned to Valerie. “Are you going to be all right with him staying here with you? He’s not the safest man to be around in Gotham.”

“I don’t think he’s going to be harming anyone any time soon, Detective.”

“I’ll check in on the both of you tomorrow then.”

Lee handed Valerie an empty container and a roll of gauze.

“Make sure he stays in bed,” she instructed. “And tomorrow when Jim brings him a fresh set of clothes, make sure he’s had a bath before putting them on.”

“Taking care of him isn’t going to be an easy task, Valerie…” Jim warned. “Are you sure you are going to be all right?”

“It’s nothing I can’t handle, Detective. If I need anything, I’ll call you.”

And when both Jim Gordon and Lee were gone, I was left with Valerie, a complete stranger no less.

“Are you hungry?”

I pressed my eyes closed in agony and managed to shake my head. “N…No.”

“Here,” Valerie came forward and freshened up the blankets that were hanging off the side of the bed. “You’re lying there practically naked. You must be cold.”

When the comforter was placed back over my frail body, I felt comfortable again, comfortable enough to close my eyes and battle my way through the pain in order to sleep. What I didn’t expect was to wake in the middle of the night and find Fish Mooney standing over me. Her hand reached out for my throat and pressed against my windpipe.

“You thought you could escape death, did you!”

“Miss Mooney!”

Lighting flashed and thunder shook the safe house as I jolted awake, sweat pouring down my cheeks. It had all been a dream, a dream and nothing more. I gasped for breath and plopped back against my pillows, thanking God that Fish Mooney had been a figment of my imagination. But as I opened my eyes again, her figure reappeared. She didn’t say a word, she just stood there, at the end of my bed, her evil eyes piercing a whole through my skull.

“Fish…It’s Fish Mooney…” I cried. “No…No, get away…”

The lights suddenly came on, and Valerie came rushing to my bedside dressed in a long robe. Her hair was disheveled, making it obvious that she had been asleep.

“Oswald,” she leaned down beside me and looked into my lifeless eyes. “Oswald, what’s wrong?”

Another flash of lightning occurred, lighting the room up for a split second. Though, as it was doing so, there, behind Valerie, stood Fish Mooney. My heart began to rapidly beat within my chest, racing as the woman lingered within the room.

“It’s Fish…” I groaned. “She’s here…She’s right there…”

Valerie looked behind her, seeming utterly confused as to what I was talking about.

“Oswald, there is no one here.”

“Fish…Fi…Fish Mooney.”

Valerie placed the back of her hand gently upon my forehead, gasping when she felt the extreme heat of my pale flesh.

“You’re burning up…”

Valerie went running towards the kitchen, returning with a damp cloth and placing the cool object across my forehead.

“I…I can’t feel my legs,” I whimpered. “M…My legs.”

“Shhhh…” The girl cooed, taking my clammy hand into her warm one. “Everything is going to be all right.”

“D…Don’t lea…leave me. I…I don’t want to be left alone in…in the dark.”

“I’ll stay as long as you need to me to, Oswald.”

I was delirious, but oh, how I loved the way my name sounded in Valerie’s soothing voice. No one’s voice had ever calmed me as much as hers did.

“Don’t stop…” I weakly begged.

“Don’t stop what?” she questioned.

“S…Saying my name. Y…You give it life.”

A small smile formed at the corner of her perfectly shaped mouth. “I could always go back to calling you Mr. Cobblepot?”

I wanted to chuckle at her joke, but found that attempting to do so only caused me to cough up more blood.

“Oh, Oswald,” Valerie cried, holding a handkerchief against my mouth. “Forgive me…”

“V…Valerie.”

Her name sounded much like a prayer, especially when I forced it from my bloodstained lips.

“What is it, Oswald?”

“M…My…” I couldn’t even get the words out, for I was running out of strength.

“What is it, Oswald?”

“M…My…My Mo…Mother.”

“What about her, Oswald?”

“I…I need…I need to see her.”

“Of course, Oswald. I will contact Detective Gordon first thing in the morning.”

“I…I need to see her before…before I die.”

This seemed to frighten Valerie, for her eyes went wide in horror. “No, Oswald…Don’t say such things. Lee told you herself that you were going to be all right.”

Dr. Lee may have told me that I was going to be all right, but by the way that I felt, I knew that I had a fifty/fifty chance at dying. If I was going to succumb to my injuries, I wanted to at least have my mother by my side.

“Pl…Please…”

Valerie nodded. “I will try my best, Oswald.”

With that being said, I closed my eyes and allowed my consciousness to slip away. The last feeling I had felt was my hand intertwined tightly around Valerie’s. Though, when I awoke, my hand was cold and alone, the room lit up by the blinding sunlight. With half open eyes, I looked to the side of my bed and spotted Gordon sitting there.

“I was beginning to think that you weren’t going to wake.”

I struggled to swallow and opened my mouth. “W…Where’s Valerie?”

“She had to leave for work. Before doing so, she called me and told me that you had a high fever. Lee is going to stop by later tonight to check on you.”

“M…My mother.”

Gordon nodded. “Right. Valerie told me that you wanted to see her. I went to your house this morning, but she wasn’t home. I took advantage of the key you gave me and managed to bring you some of your personal belongings. I’ll return later and see if she returned home.”

“I…I need to see her, Jim…”

“You will.”

Gordon placed the bag of my belongings on the bed and began to show me the items he had brought. A pair of my purple flannel pajamas, a toothbrush, a few pairs of undergarments, shoes, and a few shirts. It wasn’t much, but those items would do me just fine for the time being.

“I have to start my shift,” Gordon said, placing my house keys onto the nightstand. “Rest up and I’ll be back later with Lee and hopefully your mother.”

Never did I ever believe that I would ever trust a Gotham police officer, but Jim Gordon was different. Yes, he worked for the good side, but deep down, I also saw a side of him that reminded me of myself. Where there was evil, there was good, and where there was good, there was evil…There was indeed an evil side to Jim Gordon, he just didn’t know it yet.

* * *

**Author Note: Hey everyone! I hope you're enjoying this story. A few of my readers have questioned me about the events that have taken place in the story so far, wondering why I've added some things to the actual events that have taken place on the show. Yes, I'm trying to stay loyal to the episodes, but I'm doing it in a way that makes it more exciting by adding/taking away characters and doing things a bit differently. So, each chapter is basically a real Gotham episode, but done in my own way....and obviously the thought of Oswald having a girl in his life also means that things are going to go a bit differently, but so far so good. Thanks again to everyone who has been reading this story and leaving me comments. Comments help me with writing new chapters and I promise to add in anything you guys come up with! Enjoy!**


	5. The Penguin: Gotham's Future King

My fever had risen overnight, so much, that Dr. Thompkins had practically pronounced me a dead man. I lay there staring up at the ceiling and gasping for breath, as she stood at my bedside and told Detective Gordon that I probably wouldn't make it through the night.

"He needs a hospital, Jim," Lee cried. "And if he doesn't get taken to one quickly, he's going to die."

"He made this bed," Jim replied. "And now he can sleep in it. Place another cold compress against his forehead."

Lee angrily huffed into the kitchen, returning with another damp cloth to place across my head.

"Mr. Cobblepot, can you hear me?" Lee asked.

I looked up into her kind eyes and blinked, for at this point, it was my only way of communicating with her.

"Hang in there, Mr. Cobblepot… Don't stop fighting, not yet. I'm doing everything I can in hopes of breaking this fever of yours."

What Dr. Lee was doing for me wasn't enough, for my fever continued to get higher and higher, to the point where I couldn't even hold my eyes open. After a while, I came back from being unconscious, the sound of Gordon's voice arguing with another woman instantly startling me.

"Look at my son!" the woman cried. "He looks like death!"

"Mrs. Cobblepot…"

"It's Kaplepot…"

"Mrs. Kaplepot, I can assure you that Dr. Thompkins is doing everything in her power to help your son."

"Help him? Help him? Look at his legs! There is no helping him…The damage is already done! You are a man of the law…Find who did this to my sweet innocent boy."

My mother wanted to argue on with Detective Gordon, but it was giving me a splitting headache.

"E…Enough," I cringed. "Mother…Please."

My mother's bickering came to a complete halt the moment she heard my voice. She gasped in surprise and hurried to my bedside, interlacing her hand with my own.

"Oswald, speak to me…"

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. It was as if I had completely lost my voice. I was weak, for forcing myself to speak had exhausted me to the point where I plopped my head back against my pillow and closed my eyes.

"Is he dead?" my mother frantically cried. "Oswald…Oswald, answer me!"

I felt a hand lightly slap my cheek, causing me to open my eyes halfway. It was Detective Gordon. He was leaning over me, his hands clasped tightly around my shoulders.

"Don't you give up on me," he growled. "After all I've done for you to keep you alive these past few days, you better stay alive."

"Y…Yes, Jim." I murmured.

"My shift is just about over," he continued. "Barbara is waiting for me at home, and I don't want to be late. Valerie should be home in a few hours."

Detective Gordon looked at my mother.

"Do you want a ride home, Mrs. Kaplepot?"

"How could you expect me to go home and leave my son alone? My place is right here…"

Jim nodded and headed towards the door.

"Your clothes are right next to the bed. Dr. Lee suggested that you get washed up before getting placed into a clean pair of clothes."

When Gordon left, my mother went to work, entering the kitchen and filling up a basin with hot soapy water. She placed it down at the end of the bed and stood over me, removing the blankets in order to gain access to my grimy flesh.

"Oh, Oswald, when is the last time you've had a bath? You're filthy…This is so not like you at all."

I struggled to swallow and pressed my eyes closed as my mother ran a damp sponge over my shoulders and arms.

"Y…You don't have to do this…"

"Since the day you were born I've never sent you to bed dirty, and I am not about to start now."

Silence filled with room until my mother reached my thighs.

"Oh, my sweet boy, who did this to you? Your legs… Your perfect legs."

My mother attempted to run the sponge over my right foot, causing me to scream in agony. I made a small choking noise, a noise that was caused by me holding in my pain. When I dared to look back at my mother, she had tears forming in her eyes, tears that were filled with disappointment.

"I knew you didn't disappear, Oswald… I know that you went running after a little whore. A mother knows…She can feel when something isn't right."

I pressed my head into my pillow. "T…There is no whore, Mother. You…You are delusional."

"She caused this! Can't you not understand, Oswald… Chasing after tramps will get you nowhere but here. You can tell me what happened. Was this girl a prostitute? Did her pimp beat you up for attempting to sleep with her?"

With all my might, I squeezed my fists and lashed out at the woman who was standing over me.

"ENOUGH! There is no woman, Mother! A mobster did this to me…She…She will pay for this…mark my words, I will have my revenge."

"But the whore…"

"There is no whore, Mother…I…I would never be interested in a prostitute. You've taught me better than that. I don't date, I've told you this before. Please don't bring it up again."

My mother wrung out the sponge and placed it aside. "Your happiness means the world to me."

My mother reached into the bag that was beside the bed and pulled out my purple flannel nightshirt. After sitting me up, she gently placed each of my arms carefully into the sleeves before slowly placing me back against my pillows. Her fingers were reaching out for the buttons, when I stopped her.

"L…Leave it unbuttoned. The less constricted, the better."

"And what about pants?"

"Absolutely not…The shirt is enough."

My mother placed the blankets back neatly over my body, my eyes becoming heavy again.

"Oswald, let me take you home. You should be at home, with me…"

I shook my head. "No…It…It will be too dangerous. I…I need to stay here."

"I want you to be safe…"

"I will be…I'm…I'm safe here. Go…Go home, Mother."

My mother rose to her feet and pressed a kiss to my hot forehead.

"Promise me that you won't die, my sweet boy."

It was a promise I couldn't make, but for my mother's sake, I nodded. "I…I promise, Mother."

I knew my mother didn't want to leave, but I told her to do so, assuring her one final time that I would be all right. I attempted to stay awake for as long as I could, but wound up passing out, only waking, when I heard someone moving around the kitchen. I opened my eyes as much as I could and shifted my body, forgetting about my injured leg. I winced and fell back against my pillows, the sound I made, causing Valerie to come hurrying out of the kitchen.

"Oswald…I'm sorry if I woke you."

Valerie raised a glass of water up to my parched lips, placing a purple and white striped straw into my mouth. I sipped on the cool liquid, the feeling of it opening my throat gave me a huge sense of relief.

"Dr. Thompkins told me to make sure you're getting enough to drink. She said it will ease your fever."

When the girl noticed that I was clean and in clothing, she became curious.

"How did you manage to dress yourself?"

"My…My…"

"Oh, forgive me, Oswald. You shouldn't be speaking and using all of your strength."

"My…Mother," I cringed. "She…She came by today."

Valerie sat in the empty spot of the bed and lifted a bowl of broth off the nightstand.

"Before I left work, I snagged you some broth. Mooney's club is supposed to have the best soup in town."

The girl held a spoonful against my mouth, but I was too angry to accept it.

"Are you crazy? Y…You're going to get both of us killed!"

"Oswald."

"No! No…Valerie, you don't understand! You're just a stupid girl, one who doesn't have a single clue about Fish Mooney. If she sees you taking broth from her club, she will suspect something is up! Stop tying yourself to me like this…"

I pushed the spoon out of her hand and forced myself into a sitting position. I needed to get out of Gotham before one of Fish Mooney's men found me. Valerie had been cleaning up the mess I had made, when she spotted me attempting to get out of bed.

"Oswald, no…"

I was just pushing myself to my feet, when I lost my balance and began to fall. Luckily, Valerie was there to catch me.

"I'm sorry," she cried. "I shouldn't have done that, but you need to stay put."

I didn't say a word as the girl attempted to spoon feed me again. It boggled my mind as to why she was being so kind to me, especially after how cruel I had been to her.

"I would appreciate it if you stopped the façade."

Valerie raised a curious brow. "Façade? I don't know what you mean?"

"Acting as though you truly care if I live or die…treating me as if we're good friends. I…I know what you really think of me, and I also know that you're no different than any other employee for Fish Mooney."

"And if I truly was like the others, don't you think I would have ratted you out to Miss Mooney by now?"

I faked a smile. "What is it that you want from me? Money? A reference?"

"Why do you believe I'm only being kind because I want something in return?"

"Everything comes with a price, Miss Lakehurst, even kindness."

"Is it a crime to want a friend after everything that has happened to me? Valerie isn't even my real name, it's Leena."

"I…I know that."

"And yet, you've still been formal with me all this time. Why?"

"Because you haven't called me that horrid name once since we've been here. I…I thought that perhaps you liked to be called Valerie rather than your birth name."

Valerie smiled. "As long as we're alone together, you may call me Leena."

"All right, Leena," I said, tasting the name upon my lips. "Pass me the container on the nightstand."

Leena listened to me and helped me into a sitting position. I couldn't remember the last time I had gone to the bathroom, but found that I suddenly had the urge to do so.

"Do you need any help?"

I shook my head. "I…I can do it myself."

When Leena turned away, I was able to urinate into the empty container, my bladder feeling lighter after I was finished. Feeling exhausted, I lied back against my bed pillows and closed my eyes.

"Goodnight, Oswald."

I opened my mouth to speak, but not a word emerged from my lips. Instead, I passed out and slept through the entire evening, only waking, when I felt a hand place itself across my forehead.

"His fever broke."

Feeling hot, I opened my eyes and noticed that my body was soaked in sweat. Dr. Thompkins was standing at my bedside, the end of her stethoscope placed against the center of my chest.

"And his breathing is fifty percent better."

"Does this mean he's not in critical condition any longer?" I heard Leena ask.

"I think it's safe to say that he's going to make a full recovery."

Dr. Thompkins had saved my life, and for that, I would be forever in her debt. If she needed a favor, I would see to it that it was fulfilled.

"W…What about walking?" I croaked. "Will…Will I ever be able to walk again?"

Dr. Thompkins slowly lowered her stethoscope, the look upon her face seeming doubtful.

"The swelling has already come down in your left leg. Your right leg, however, still has quite some healing to do. In time, perhaps you will be able to walk again, but not without the help of a cane."

A cane? A cane? I was a young man in his early thirties, and yet, I would have to walk the reminder of my life with a cane? If I wasn't already the laughing stock of Gotham, I would be now.

"Dr. Thompkins, I…I owe you my life."

"You owe me nothing, Mr. Cobblepot."

I reached out and placed my hand upon her sleeve. "I mean it, Ms. Thompkins…Can I call you that?"

"Yes, it's fine, but seriously, you don't owe me a thing."

"I'm sure Jim Gordon has told you this, but one day, I am going to be a very powerful man in Gotham. If there is ever anything you need, don't hesitate on asking. And when I say anything, Ms. Thompkins, I mean anything. You will forever have a friend in Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot."

"Well, thank you, Mr. Cobblepot. I should get going now. My shift at the station starts in twenty minutes."

When Dr. Thompkins left, I gazed around the room, looking for anything that could be useful to me. There wasn't much, but there, leaning up against the corner near the doorway, was a black umbrella. A cane? The last thing I was going to be using to walk again was a cane. Men with canes were not feared, but laughed upon. No, I had a better idea, one that would warn people at how dangerous I actually was.

"Leena…" I lightly called out her name, causing the girl to come rushing to my bedside.

"What is it, Oswald?"

"Fetch me that umbrella over there."

The girl seemed confused. "Why? It's not raining."

"Don't question me, Leena. Just do as I say."

Without another word, Leena fetched me the umbrella, bringing it over to the bed. I lifted the closed object slightly into the air, gazing at how thin and sleek it was. It certainly wasn't the usual kind of cane or walking staff, but it was odd, much like I was. The people of Gotham were going to learn to fear the odd, and this umbrella was just that.

"Leena…Help me."

The girl didn't seem to move at first, most likely dreading the thought of my body falling to the floor. I needed to teach myself how to walk again, for if I didn't, my body would only become used to not walking at all.

"Help me sit up…"

Leena placed her arm under my own and hauled me into a sitting position, my bones crackling as I did so. When my twisted toes made contact with the cold floor, I placed the handle of the umbrella into my hand and began to push all my weight onto the object in an attempt to stand.

"Oswald, don't," Leena gasped. "You're not ready!"

Leena grabbed onto my arm to stop me, but I gave her a threatening look, one that was enough to plague her body with fear. The girl instantly backed away, giving me enough room to continue my attempt at standing. When my body weight began to rely on my feet, there was never a more agonizing feeling. I crouched down into a fetal position, my body becoming slumped over my closed umbrella.

"Oswald…" Leena attempted to come forward again, but I held up my hand in protest.

"No!" I cried. "I must do this on my own."

I took a few deep breaths before straightening my body and attempting to take my first step. My left leg lifted into the air without a single problem. I believed it was going to be an easy task…that was until it came time to lift my right leg. My right foot was permanently cocked to the right instead of being straight. I couldn't turn it back to the right position, for Dr. Thompkins' botched attempt at setting my foot back into place had failed miserably. But how was I to walk when one of my feet were cocked to the side? It boggled my mind to no end in my attempt at a solution, but in the end, I decided to take a step and see what the end result was. I couldn't lift it, for the bones in my leg had not properly healed. Any attempt at moving it seemed impossible, but finally, I was able to drag it, causing my body to shuffle across the room with the help of my new cane.

I tested out the waters, moving around the room, much like a child would do when taking its first steps. It hurt to walk, but after a few tries, I had gotten used to it and my shuffling became my new walk.

"Does it hurt?" Leena's asked as she continued to watch me struggle to walk.

"Very much," I groaned. "But within time, I will become used to it."

On the other side of the room, there was a large mirror, one that was sitting near the opening of the bedroom. I hadn't been paying attention before, but when my body limped by it, I couldn't help but stop and gaze at the way I was walking. How embarrassing it was to know that I had been born a normal man with a normal walk. Yes, I hadn't been the most handsome man in Gotham, for I had been teased about my looks throughout my entire life. But what Fish Mooney had done to me was unforgiveable, for when I noticed the way I walked, I couldn't help but notice that she had hobbled my legs so badly that instead of a walk, I now waddled…

"Oswald, what's wrong?"

I pressed my eyes closed. "Say it, Leena…"

"Say what?"

"You want to say it! I know you do…"

"Oswald, you're scaring me."

"SAY IT! I need to hear it from your lips, Leena! Be the first to say what I look like when I walk. Say it, so that it doesn't hurt me when I hear others whispering behind my back."

"Oswald…"

"Please," I begged. "Say it, Leena… What do I look like when I walk?"

The girl pressed her eyes closed, ashamed that she had obeyed me. And then, in her sad, yet beautiful voice, she whimpered out the words I had been dreading to hear.

"A Penguin…Your walk mimics the one of a Penguin."

The cruel name was no longer humiliating, for not only did my appearance resemble one of a penguin, but now, my walk did as well. The cruel name was no longer a name, for it was a way of life. If people wanted to acknowledge me as a Penguin, they were going to have to answer to that very name and pray that I would be merciful with them. The Penguin; Gotham's Future King.


	6. To Catch A Fish

There was no Oswald Cobblepot, for there was only Penguin. It was a nickname that had been hurtful for many years, but now, it was the only thing I wanted to be called. The day after I started walking again, I left Leena’s safe house and returned home with my mother. Getting up and down the stairs was a struggle, but it wasn’t anything I couldn’t handle. My chest still hurt me very much, and was told that it was going to for quite some time. Being home recuperating meant that I had plenty of time to plan my revenge on Fish Mooney. I wasn’t sure how I was going to kill her yet, but if there was one thing that was certain, I was going to make her suffer.

“Oswald!”

I had been up in my room one evening, when I heard my mother screaming out my name. I opened my eyes and agitatedly looked up at the ceiling. My mother was a kind woman who cared for me very much, but sometimes, she drove me absolutely mad.

“What is it?” I called.

“There is someone knocking at the door!”

“Mother, seeing that I can barely walk, I think you should answer it!”

My voice was sarcastic, and it must have grabbed her attention, for she didn’t say another word. I closed my eyes again, believing that I would finally get to rest, when her voice called out my name again.

“Oswald, it’s for you! A girl!”

My eyes widened, for there was only one girl that would come to visit me. I quickly grabbed my umbrella and leaned against it as I shuffled out into the hall wearing nothing more than my flannel pajamas. I made it to the top of the stairs and looked down, finding Leena standing there beside my mother.

“Oswald, you didn’t tell me you were having a visitor tonight.” My mother groaned.

“It comes as quite a surprise myself,” I replied.

I reached for the railing of the stairs, only to cringe in pain as I attempted to step down the first stair. Since arriving home, I stayed upstairs, for that was where my bedroom and the bathroom were located. My mother had been bringing my meals to my room, so that stopped me from having to travel the long distance to the kitchen.

“I…I’m afraid coming down the stairs will cause me nothing but pain. Perhaps you would rather come up to my room? We can speak there, if you’d like?”

My mother began ranting in her thick German accent, saying things about Leena that weren’t nice. German wasn’t my first language, but I knew enough of it to tell what my mother was saying.

“Mother, enough…She is a friend.”

“A friend?” my mother mocked. “She is too good looking to be a friend.”

I rolled my eyes and motioned Leena to come up the stairs. When my mother walked away, Leena smiled and whispered to me.

“Your mother is charming.”

“If only you knew,” I said, leading Leena towards my room. I turned on the lights and let her enter first, embarrassed that my room wasn’t as clean as I usually kept it.

“I apologize for the mess,” I said. “It’s usually much cleaner than it is.”

“It’s fine,” Leena said, approaching my bed and taking a seat on the end of it. “You’ve been ill.”

I shuffled back to my bed and took a seat, sighing in relief when I was off my feet again.

“Walking still bothers you?”

“Oh, you have no idea.”

Leena placed a styrofoam carton on my lap. “I brought you something to eat from the club.

Eating had not been my favorite thing lately, for my pain caused my stomach to become upset. I motioned to a cup of ginger ale that was placed on the nightstand.

“I’m good, thanks.”

Needing to lie down, I maneuvered my back against my pillows and slowly lifted my feet back into bed. Leena’s eyes moved to my right foot, her expression seeming utterly concerned when she noticed how painful it looked.

“Here,” she said, lifting my battered foot back up onto the mattress. “Let me help you.”

I thought she would have been disgusted over my twisted foot, but she lifted it into her lap and began to gently rub the protruding bone in my ankle. At first, the pressure caused me great pain, but the more she continued to massage my aches, the more my pain slipped away.

“Is that better?” she asked.

“You…You don’t have to do this,” I said. “I would never expect you to.”

“Anything to help,” Leena replied.

“How did you find out where I lived?”

“Detective Gordon. I was worried about you and wanted to come by and make sure everything was all right. He told me where you lived.”

I pressed my eyes closed. “Wonderful… Makes me wonder who else he’s given my address to.”

“Dr. Tompkins should have taken you to a hospital to have your leg set. Detective Gordon told her to set your leg and now look at it.”

As her fingers continued to kneed at my pain, I heard a loud crack causing me to press my head into my pillow.

“Ahhhh….”

“Your ankle is so twisted, it’s a wonder how you can even walk. I’m so sorry, Oswald.”

“D…Don’t be, I’ll be all right.”

“I hope so…”

Changing the subject, I looked up at her; something that I barely ever did.

“Tell me about yourself…And not the fake identity you were given…Tell me something about Leena.”

Leena shrugged. “What do you want to know?”

“Where are you from? What did you used to do for a living? What is your favorite kind of food…Anything to get my mind off this pain.”

“I’m from Las Vegas.”

“The city of lights,” I replied. “I’ve never been there… I actually never been

anywhere outside of Gotham. As the saying goes, once a Gothamite, always a Gothamite”

“I was an only child…I never knew what my father did for a living…until he was killed by the Marone crime family. Turns out he borrowed a hefty sum of money from Sal Marone, and fell behind in paying him back. Sal became impatient and decided to have me and my parents killed. I…I was at work when it happened. The police luckily got to me in time and sent me to Gotham for safe keeping.”

“I’m sorry about your family,” I said. “It must have been hard to lose them.”

Leena nodded. “You have no idea. I miss them every day.”

“I understand. I couldn’t imagine life without my mother in it.”

“What about your father?” Leena asked.

“W…What about him?”

“Where is he?”

“I never knew him. My mother never really spoke about him, only that he came to my mother during a very rough time in her life, only to break her heart a few months later. After he left my mother, she found out she was pregnant with me. She begged him to take her back for the sake of his child, but he told her to do the right thing and abort me.”

Leena interlaced my hand with her own. “I…I’m so sorry, Oswald.”

“My mother is a strong woman who loves me very much. Yes, she pushes my buttons at times, but her heart is in the right place.”

“Oswald, I…I worry about you.”

“You shouldn’t.”

“I do. Fish Mooney is a horrible person, and when you talk about taking her down, I have horrible thoughts, thoughts about what she could possibly do to you. You’re my friend, and the last thing I would want to find out is that you were murdered by her.”

“Fish Mooney will not be murdering me,” I assured. “It is I that will be murdering her.”

“Oswald, don’t say such a thing. You’re not capable of murder.”

This angered me, for Leena obviously didn’t have a clue on what I was truly capable of.

“Don’t you speak to me like that,” I growled. “I told you I was going to be the king of Gotham! Did you think I was joking when I told you this? There can only be one king, and that king is going to be me. With Mooney out of the way, I am free to do as I wish with this town. The club will be mine! It’s an honest living.”

“Honest living? Oswald, that is the profession of a criminal. You’re so much better than that…Why are you lowering yourself so low?”

“Lowering?” I snapped. “You cannot be low when you are high on the totem pole! I will be a great man, the greatest Gothham has ever seen! If you can’t see that for yourself, than you should leave.”

Leena stood to her feet and slowly approached the door, a look of disappointment spreading across her face.

“You don’t understand, Oswald…You already are a great man in my eyes.”

I wanted to chase after her, but I was too angry to do so. I was a great man? Oh, I was far from it. I was many things, but a great man was not one of them. No, I wasn’t going to be a great man until I took down Fish Mooney…But taking down the queen of Gotham wasn’t going to be something I could do alone. I needed someone who was cunning and smart, almost as smart as I was. Oh, and I knew just the man for the job!

“Mother?”

It was like my mother had been listening to me from the hall, for as soon as I called her name, she popped her head into my room.

“Yes, Oswald?”

“Get me Jim Gordon.”

The next morning, I forced myself out of bed and placed on my dark green robe. Getting down the stairs was a job all its own, but I didn’t want to speak with Detective Gordon while lying in my bed like a sick invalid. It was unprofessional, and I wanted Jim to start seeing me as a leader, and not a sickly wimp. I took a seat on my mother’s living room sofa and rested my aching body, my pain still being just as fresh as it had been seconds after receiving my injuries. When a knock occurred at the door, my mother let Detective Gordon inside and led him towards the couch.

I faked a smile as he entered the room. “Jim, how are you? Long time no see.”

“Penguin,” he said, standing in front of me. “I’m doing well, thank you.”

I placed my arm across my stomach, hiding the excruciating pain I was in.

“I apologize, Detective,” I began. “I would stand, but as you can see, moving around hasn’t been easy for me.”

“It’s quite all right. Your mother mentioned that you wanted to see me?”

“Yes,” my smile grew wider. “She did… Take a seat…please.”

I motioned to the arm chair that was placed directly across from the sofa I was seated on.

My mother placed a tray down on the coffee table that was between us and I reached over for the steaming kettle of tea.

“Tea? My mother does make a delicious tasting breakfast tea, Jim.”

“No thank you, Penguin. I’m actually very busy today and would appreciate it if you got right to the point so I can be on my merry way.”

I poured myself a cup of tea and leaned back against the cushions of the couch, hoping that they would ease my pain.

“That’s what I love about you, Jim; you’re always so forward with me. I’ve brought you here to collect my debt, the very favor that you owe you.”

“I owe you nothing,” he snapped. “I don’t know what favor you’re talking about.”

“Ah, that’s where you’re wrong, dear Jim. How quickly you forget that I stuck my neck out for Leena and got her a job at Fish Mooney’s club. The very act nearly got me killed. I believe that was a favor. And as you can probably tell, I am now going to ask you for one in return.”

“Look, Penguin, I owe you nothing.”

I squeezed my fists in anger, for Jim Gordon was irritating me beyond belief.

“You owe me this, Jim Gordon! You will repay me my favor, or else, word will travel fast to Fish Mooney about who her new bartender truly is.”

In my heart, it was a life, for I would never do something that would harm Leena in

any way. Jim Gordon didn’t need to know that though… All he needed to know was that I meant business and that my threats were no laughing matter.

“You can’t do that.”

“And why not?” I asked, my arms flying up in the air. “What are you going to do to me in return? Tell Fish Mooney that I had been the one to snitch on her? She kinda already knows that, Jim. Oh, wait… You’d tell her that I’m alive. Well, sorry to burst your bubble, Detective, but if Fish Mooney finds out that I’m still alive, that would only mean that you lied to her about killing me. Fish Mooney hates liars worse than she hates me. Do believe me when I tell you that things will not end well for you.”

“What do you want, Penguin?”

I smiled once more and took a sip of my tea. “I’m glad that you’ve come to your senses, Jim. I always knew you were a smart man, much like myself.”

“You are many things, Penguin, but being smart is not one of them.”

My smile faded, leaving me with an angered expression, for the man was trying my patience once more.

“I am going to take down Fish Mooney, and you’re going to help me do it.”

There was a moment of silence, before Jim Gordon began to laugh at me. Oh, if there was anything I hated worse than Fish Mooney, it was being laughed at.

“And here I thought you really wanted a favor from me.”

“You think I’m joking? Look at me, Jim!”

I motioned to my crooked leg and my bruised body.

“Look at me! Fish Mooney ruined my life! She took what little confidence I had left in myself and made me hideous! I’m in constant pain each and every day because of what she did to me! I want her dead! I want her destroyed, and I want to take her place!”

“Fish Mooney is the queen of Gotham, Penguin. Taking her down will not be a simple task.”

“She knows about the Wayne murders, Jim… She is trying to bring a war to Gotham! Help me take down Fish Mooney, and I can promise you that I will keep the peace within the city once I have taken over. You know that I have the brains to keep order in Gotham.”

“But you don’t have the strength.”

“My strength will be at the end of my umbrella… I will have men to do my dirty work, just like Mooney has men to do hers. Do this for me, Jim… You owe this to me. If nothing else, you owe me Fish Mooney’s life.”

“Penguin, if we go through with this, there is no turning back. You might not even survive the attempt to bring Fish down. Are you willing to risk your life for this?”

“Gotham will be mine, Jim Gordon… I will fight with every fiber within me until my very last breath.”

“You are in no condition to go to war, Penguin. You wouldn’t last five minutes.”

“I will last as long as I need to, Jim. Tomorrow night, Gotham will be mine!”

“Tomorrow night?”

“Meet me tomorrow night in front of Fish Mooney’s club with as many men as you can get to follow you. We’re going to barge in there and the place down. Fish will have no other choice but to surrender, and when she does, I’m going to kill her.”

“Your future hasn’t been written yet, Penguin. There is still a chance for you to live a normal life if you change your mind while you still can. If the GCPD help you take down Fish Mooney, there’s a chance that it won’t end well, especially for you. And what about Valerie? The GCPD is protecting her. The last thing the department is going to do is barge into a place where one of their own is seeking asylum.”

“Leena doesn’t work on Friday nights, Jim. I know this because I worked out her schedule with Fish before my accident. She won’t be anywhere near the club. Now, go on back to your department and arrange everything for tomorrow night. I do hope that you don’t disappoint me in anyway, for that wouldn’t be very good for you.”

“Really? And why not?”

“I like you, Jim Gordon. You’re like the best friend I never had. Our alliance is crucial, especially when I become the king of Gotham. You see, Jim, when I take over for Fish Mooney, I think our friendship could benefit one another.”

“How so? I don’t work for you.”

“No, you don’t, but perhaps we could continue doing favors for one another.”

“Believe me when I tell you, Penguin, that there is no favor upon this earth that you could do for me.”

I folded my hands over my lap and shook my head. “Somehow, I find that hard to believe, Detective. Everyone needs a friend with connections, and I could be that friend. Think about it, Jim. I’m a patient man, and know that you will make the right choice.”

Jim Gordon stood to his feet and headed towards the door. Wanting to walk him out, I took my umbrella and used it to help me shuffle towards the foyer. Jim’s eyes seemed to become shocked when he noticed how lopsided I walked.

“Have a nice day, Jim,” I said, holding the door open for the man. “I anticipate our meeting tomorrow night.”


	7. A King Shall Rise

Tonight was the night… Tonight was the night that Fish Mooney fell, and I rose as Gotham’s king. I had never been so nervous in all my life, but at the same time, it was for a good reason. There was a chance that I could die before becoming Gotham’s new king, but there was also a good chance at everything coming off without a single hitch. I spent the day rounding up as much ammunition as I possibly could from my connections around the city. With the necessary tools purchased, I hid in the alleyway across from Fish Mooney’s club and waited. As the sun went down and was replaced by darkness, I looked at my watch and gritted my teeth. Oh, if Jim Gordon stood me up, I was going to make him regret it! 

“Penguin…”

When I heard my name, I turned around to spot Detective Gordon approaching me wearing a bulletproof vest. He was also accompanied by his partner Harvey Bullock, and five other men. Five men? The eight of us weren’t going to be able to bring down Fish Mooney’s dynasty! 

“Jim, when I told you to bring along your men, I meant the entire department!”

“The commissioner doesn’t know we’re here tonight, Cobblepot,” Jim replied. 

“And if he does find out, our asses are grass.” Bullock interrupted. 

Ignoring the man, I opened the nearby dumpster that I had filled with the endless rounds of ammunition and guns.

“Take your pick, gentlemen…”

I picked up a machine gun and waited for everyone to get ready. Once our army was locked and loaded, I turned to Detective Gordon and signaled that I was ready.

“No one knows what’s going to happen once we get in there,” Jim said. 

“And we are about to find out…” I replied.

I turned so that Jim and his men could see me and raised my gun into the air. 

“Do what you must to clear out the club,” I ordered. “But Fish Mooney is mine!”

My heart was pounding a mile a minute as I charged towards the club’s front door and busted inside with the GCPD behind me. As soon as the door opened, I fired my gun into the air to get everyone’s attention, the patrons scattering like roaches. 

“Fish, I’m alive!” I cried.

Gunfire erupted, and I shot anyone who came towards me. While Gordon and his men cleared out the facility, I began my search for Fish Mooney.

“Fish! Fish!” I screamed her name as I hobbled towards the stairs that led to her secret office. 

I was just coming up the stairs, when Fish stormed out from around the corner and began firing her hand gun. Frightened that I was going to be shot, I scurried towards the nearest corner and hid. 

“Come out, come out, my little penguin…” her voice taunted. “It seems that Jim Gordon let me down. I guess I will have to finish you myself.”

While Fish searched for me, I peeked out from around the corner and happened to look towards the bar that was full of bullet holes. There was so much broken glass and spilled alcohol everywhere that going anywhere near it would most likely be the death of me. Though, something caught my eye…It was a body, one that was huddled beneath the shelf of booze. But this wasn’t just any body, it was Leena! The girl was working after all! She looked so scared, for she was shielding her head with her arms that were scraped by the glass that was covering the entire bar. Knowing that I needed to help her, I waited until Fish Mooney went around the corner before hurrying to the bar. 

“Leena, what are you doing here?” I growled. “You could have been killed!”

“Fish asked me to work an extra shift,” she cried. “What are you doing here?”

“Penguin!”

Leena and I shut up the moment Fish Mooney’s voice filled the room again. 

“When I find you, Penguin, I’m going to put a bullet straight through your skull!”

I looked down the hall and knew that if Leena could get to the basement, she would be safe. I tapped her on the shoulder to gain her attention and motioned towards the hallway. 

“Go,” I said, pushing her towards the hall. Leena didn’t hesitate and stood up, running towards the hallway as fast as she could. Though, the moment she stood up, Fish pointed her gun at her. 

“Valerie, I guess I won’t be needing you any longer…”

“Miss Mooney, please,” she begged. “Don’t kill me.”

“The GCPD has taken over, and I can’t risk you spilling the beans on me. Unfortunately, a dead girl tells no secrets.”

I heard the safety of Mooney’s gun being pulled back and knew that she was going to kill her. I had a choice, that choice being to either save Leena or stand back and watch Mooney murder her. I wasn’t sure why I did it, but I quickly stormed out from beneath the bar and jumped in the way, just as Fish fired her gun. The bullet struck me in the shoulder, causing me to hit the ground. It hurt greatly, but I didn’t give up, for I fired my weapon at Fish, the force of the gun pushing me back against the wall. I wasn’t sure if Fish had been shot, but when the smoke cleared, I saw her running towards the stairs that led to the roof. 

“Oswald…” Leena knelt down beside me, her hand reaching out to touch my wounded shoulder. 

“No!” I cried, motioning her towards the hall. “Head to the basement and hide! Do you hear me? Don’t come out until the coast is clear!”

I struggled to my feet and waited until Leena was safe before shuffling towards the roof. 

“FISH!” I screamed out her name as I hobbled up the stairs, being cautious as I turned each corner, expecting her to come out at any given second and fire her gun at me. Though, just as I opened the door to reach the roof, Fish’s elbow came out of nowhere and popped me in the face, causing my long nose to start gushing blood. I staggered backwards, Fish coming towards me with her hands outstretched and ready to attack. The woman grabbed my throat and pressed down on my windpipe. 

“I am going to make you wish you had never been born, Penguin! Even death is too good for the likes of you!”

I grabbed onto Fish’s arms and attempted to pull her away from my throat, but it was no use, for she was too strong. My only other option was to kick her with my good leg, and I did so, nailing her in the stomach and causing the woman to release me. I quickly caught my breath and scurried to where I had dropped my gun, grabbing it and turning around to shoot Fish, only to have it jam. 

“You think you can run this town, Penguin, but the truth of it all is that you wouldn’t last a god damn day!”

Fish kicked me in my bad leg, causing me to hit the ground. I rolled over on my back and looked up at Fish’s tall body, my heart beginning to race a mile a minute from within my chest. She took her sharp heal of her stiletto shoe and stabbed it into my twisted ankle. I screamed loudly and fell back against the concrete as Fish continued to torture me.

“Oh, Oswald, not only do you look like a Penguin,” Fish taunted. “But I see you walk like one too. I must have done a number on your lanky leg… Tell me, love, does it still hurt?”

Sweat was pouring down my face as Fish continued to dig her heal deeper into my ankle. 

“I used to enjoy calling you Penguin, but that was when you hated that being called that name.”

“Burn in hell, Fish!”

“I have a new name, for you, Oswald… Oswald Hobblepot…”

My blood ran red with rage! Oswald Hobblepot! How degrading! 

“Oswald Hobblepot, my little Penguin!”

I squeezed my fists in anger and felt as though I were about to snap. When she called me the evil name again, I completely lost it and grabbed her leg, tossing the woman aside. I struggled to my feet and ran towards the woman pushing her against the edge of the roof. 

“Your reign over Gotham is done, Fish!” I yelled. “I’m going to take your place, bitch! And I am going to be the greatest leader Gotham has ever seen!”

Fish curled her fist and jabbed it into my broken ribs, causing me to stagger back. 

“Like Hell, Hobblepot!”

Fish grabbed me by my tie and pushed me against the edge of the roof. 

“The tables have turned, Hobblepot! You are about to take your last breath!”

Fish was not a merciful being, for she loved torture. To insure that I suffered, the woman continuously punched me in my ribs, causing me to scream. Each strike sent a new wave of agony coursing through my body, the force instantly weakening me. 

“I am going to pull out your ribs and have them made into a necklace, Penguin!” she snapped. “You are pathetic!”

“Get off him…”

Everything slowed down once a familiar voice ordered Fish to let me go. The woman pulled me up by my tie and turned to face the person who had just threated her. It was Leena… She was standing behind us, a determined look stretching across her beautiful face. 

“Valerie,” Fish cooed. “How sweet. Hobblepot takes a bullet for you, and now, you’re going to take one for him.”

“V…Valerie,” I groaned her name, warning the girl to get away before it was too late. “N…No!”

Leena looked at my bloodied face, her eyes filled with pain. Fish must have noticed, for she threw me to the ground and placed the end of her pistol at the center of my chest. 

“I’m going to make your heart bleed out.”

“Stop…” Leena cried out. “Don’t hurt him!”

“I knew you had feelings for this snitch,” Fish growled. “I don’t understand why you would want to involve yourself with a little nothing like him.”

Fish pulled me closer to her by my tie and gazed at my bloodied face. “I have a better idea, Hobblepot…”

Fish pushed me back to the ground and began approaching Leena. No… I couldn’t let her harm the only person in this world that had ever been kind to me! 

“I am going to kill this little bitch and make you watch, Penguin. And when I spill her guts all over this roof, I am going to do the same to you.”

I needed to act quickly, otherwise, Leena was going to be killed in front of me. I staggered to my feet and saw Fish pointing her gun at Leena. The edge of the roof was behind them, and I knew that my only chance at saving my friend was to sacrifice myself. 

“Goodbye, Fish!”

Without thinking about my own safety, I ran into Fish Mooney, plowing her towards the edge of the roof and over the side. My legs clung to the edge of the roof, while the other half of my body was still being held onto by Fish Mooney. Oh, she needed to let go before she pulled both of us over the edge. Fish dangled below me, five stories above the city. I attempted to pull away, but her body was too heavy for me to do so. 

“We’re in this together, Penguin!” she cried. “If I die, you die!"

“Let go, Fish!” I screamed. “Give up!”

Finally, the woman’s left hand lost its balance and went swinging in the wind while her right still clung tightly to my arm. What I didn’t expect was for her to reach into her jacket and pull out a knife, jabbing it into the right side of my neck. 

“Your blood will stain the streets of Gotham!”

“Oswald!” I felt Leena’s arms wrap around my waist and start pulling me back towards the roof. Finally, Fish Mooney lost her grip and went plummeting towards the city below to her death. 

“Here…” Leena spread my long body out across the roof, holding me in her arms as her eyes looked over my body. The first thing she noticed was the amount of blood that was gushing out of my neck and quickly placed her hand against my bloodstained hand that was already pressing against the wound. 

“You saved my life,” she cried. “I…I could have died.”

I opened my mouth to speak, but found that I couldn’t find my voice, for I was choking on my own blood. 

“Help!” Leena cried. “Somebody help!”

“Penguin! Penguin, where are you!”

Hearing Jim Gordon’s voice was like a miracle, for I was mere moments away from death. 

“Detective!” Leena cried. “Over here…”

Jim and Harvey came rushing to our side with their guns drawn, only putting them away when they realized that it was only us. 

“Where is Fish Mooney?” Jim questioned, looking around as if he expected her to come pouncing out from around the corner. 

“Dead…” Leena cried. “She fell to her death.”

Harvey looked down at my gushing neck and shook his head. “He needs a bus…”

“The entire city knows Penguin is alive,” Gordon warned. “If we take him to a hospital, he’s going to be gunned down by sunrise.”

“Where do you suggest?” Harvey snapped.

“I have an idea.” Jim said, lifting my body up and carrying me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. My vision became blurry, and within a matter of moments of leaving the rooftop, I blacked out, not knowing if I was ever going to wake again.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
“You son of a bitch, you lied to me!”

The angry sound of Harvey’s voice woke me from my slumber. My vision was still blurred, but I could still tell that I was lying on a long purple chase and that I was in a room that I did not recognize. My body felt as though a train had plowed into it, for I could barely move a finger without being suffocated by pain. 

“Falcone and Mooney ordered you to put a bullet in Penguin’s head, and you told me the job was done!” Harvey screamed. “And then, last night, you bring me to Fish Mooney’s club and that bastard magically appears. You’re a dead man, Jim!”

“I can talk to Falcone, Harvey…” Jim assured. “I have a good explanation for sparing his life. He told the department that Fish framed Mario Pepper for the Wayne murders.”

“Not a good enough answer, Jim…”

“Penguin assured me that he will bring order to the city of Gotham if he took over for Fish Mooney. I believe him.”

“He’s a criminal, Jim! He lied to you!”

Dr. Thompkins appeared and broke the two men up from fighting. 

“Gentlemen, you brought Mr. Cobblepot to me last night for safe keeping, and screaming is only going to get him found. For our safety, and the safety of your friend, I suggest you keep quiet.”

I groaned, causing Jim to come rushing to my side. I pressed my head against the chase and closed my eyes again, feeling another jolt of pain taking over my body. 

“Fish Mooney is dead, Penguin,” Jim replied. “And Falcone isn’t anywhere to be found. My job is done…”

“Y…You saved my life.”

Jim shrugged. “I couldn’t have just left you on the roof to die. Lee said that you broke your nose and that a bullet grazed your shoulder.”

I lifted a shaky hand to my neck and felt a bandage covering the wound Fish Mooney had caused.

“She stitched up your neck as well…”

“I…I will forever be in your debt, Jim Gordon. Th…Thank you for everything. You will forever have a friend in Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot.”

I held out my hand in a kind gesture, but Jim refused to shake it.

“Last night never happened, Penguin, for if anyone ever found out that me and some of the department were involved, the consequences would be great.”

“You have my word, Jim. A man is only as good as his word and I can assure you that you have mine.”

Harvey rolled his eyes and stepped forward to insult me. “You have very big shoes to fill, Hobblepot…”

I was weak, but forced myself to stand. The man’s height towered over my own, but I wasn’t afraid of him. 

“That is no way to speak to your king,” I growled.

The man’s monstrous hands shot out and grabbed me by my disheveled tie. 

“You’re no king, Penguin…You’re a fool, and one of these days, what you did last night is going to come back to haunt you.”

Jim reached out of Harvey’s hand, forcing the man to release me. 

“We’ll see about that.” I scoffed. 

Before hobbling out the front door of Lee’s home, I thanked the woman for her hospitality once more. Using my umbrella as a cane, I entered the breezy Gotham morning, headed back in the direction of Fish Mooney’s club. Oh, but it was no longer her club, it was mine… The building had been damaged by last night’s gunfire and violence, but I would rebuild, and it would be even better than before. I was going to paint the building purple and turn the brothel styled club into a bar and dinner theater, one that people would travel miles to come see. As the building came into view, I smiled and pushed my way through its kicked in door. I stepped over the glass and debris, standing in the center of the club that was now my own. I smiled widely and imagined everything I was going to do in the remodeling process. Home…I was home at last. And then, just like that day when I had pretended to be the owner of this club, screamed out in excitement… 

“I am the king of Gotham! I am the KING of Gotham!”

Only this time, I wasn’t pretending, for I truly was everything I had ever dreamt of being.


	8. Oswald's Lounge

I was the king of Gotham. Never had I ever been so happy in my entire life. After the night of Fish Mooney’s death, I put together a team of contractors and paid them to remodel the club the way I wanted it. The outside was painted a dark purple color with green shutters around the windows, the inside was draped with matching wallpaper, the tables were all green, and I wanted a chandelier cascading from the ceiling, surrounded by numerous umbrellas hanging around it. The club was everything I had ever dreamed it would be and more. Fish Mooney’s name was no longer advertised on the sign outside…instead, I had it taken down and replaced with a sign that said “Oswald’s Lounge” in fancy letters.

  
For its opening night, I sent out invitations to everyone I knew all over Gotham, hoping that they would come and help me celebrate my club’s opening debut. Many people showed up, including my mother, but Jim Gordon had not. Not only that, but Leena had not shown up either. While the party was going on, I sat at one of the tables watching the door and hoping that she would come through it, but as the hours passed and the crowds became less and less, I realized that she wasn’t coming.

“What is wrong with you, Oswald?”

When I heard my mother’s voice, I looked over to find the woman taking a seat beside me.

I faked a smile. “I…I don’t know what you mean?”

“This is your night, and here you are, sitting like a bump on a log. You’re supposed to be happy.”

“I am,” I lied. “This is all I have ever wanted.”

“But you seem lost. It’s that girl again isn’t it? The hussy demon…”

“Mother, enough.”

“You have feelings for her. I can see it in your eyes.”

“No, Mother, I don’t.”

“I’ve seen you looking over at that empty bar for an hour now. You’re waiting for something...it’s her, isn’t it? You invited her to this party, didn’t you?”

I just rolled my eyes and sat there like a child who had not gotten his way. I needed to find out why the girl had declined to come to my party. Not only that, but in the past few weeks, I had made two visits to the safe house to see Leena, and each time that I went, there was no answer when I knocked. Something just didn’t seem right, because I thought for sure that Leena would have come begging me to let her keep her bartending job at the club. The only reason I had not filled the position with someone else was because of Leena. No, something wasn’t right, and I was going to go to the ends of the earth to find out what that one thing was.

The night after my party, I decided to make a special visit to the GCPD. I walked through the door and came to an open area that was surrounded by desks and officers who were working. I had no idea where to go, and so, I approached the first person I saw, which was a young man around my age dressed in a lab coat.

“Excuse me,” I said, hobbling over to him. “I’m looking for Detective Gordon.”

The man adjusted his glasses and smiled widely. “I know you.”

I raised a curious brow. “Um, I’m sorry, I don’t think you do.”

“Everyone knows you. You’re Oswald Cobblepot…Or, as many people around here have started calling you Oswald Hobblepot.”

I curled my fists in anger and opened my mouth to speak, but the man interrupted.

“But I know that you like to be called Mr. Penguin.”

“There’s no Mr….Just Penguin.”

“What’s white, black and covered in feathers?”

A riddle? Was this man serious?

“I’m in no mood for riddles,” I snapped. “I need to speak with Jim Gordon.”

“A penguin,” the man replied. “Isn’t it ironic Mr. Penguin?”

“Ironic? I don’t understand.”

“Your nickname, Mr. Penguin. They call you a penguin, and yet, you’re not covered in feathers.”

“Move aside, friend…”

“It’s Ed, Ed Nygma.”

“Well, Ed, the joke is on me. I suggest you move aside so I can speak with Detective Gordon!”

“Penguin…”

When I heard my name being called, I looked up to find Jim walking towards me.

“Jim, just the person I wanted to see.”

“Ed, is there a problem?” Jim asked the man that was standing before me.

Ed shook his head. “All in good fun, Detective.”

I shuffled to Jim’s side and the man led us towards the other side of the department.

“You’re a fool for coming here, Penguin,” Jim angrily growled as he led me towards his desk.

“I needed to talk to you, Jim. It’s important.”

“This is my place of work, Penguin!”

“And if I recall, Jim, you made a house call to me not too long ago.”

Jim pushed out the chair that was across from his desk and motioned me to sit. I smiled and adjusted myself in the chair.

“Thank you, Jim, you’re too kind.”

Jim took a seat at his desk and looked at me impatiently. “You better have a good excuse for coming here.”

“Of course I do, Jim. I…I didn’t see you at the opening of my club last night. I sent out a special invitation to both you and your girlfriend.”

“You didn’t come here to hassle me about why I didn’t attend your party, Penguin.”

Oh, this man was too smart for his own good. I sighed and looked around the department in an attempt to figure out how to bring up such a subject.

“You’re right, Jim, I didn’t. You see, I’ve been…” Oh, what was the word? I couldn’t tell Jim that I’ve been worried about Leena, for it would only make me seem weak. “I’ve been concerned about Leena.”

This amused Jim, for he folded his hands together and sat back in his chair.

“I didn’t know you had a heart, Penguin.”

“Oh, I do, Jim Gordon. I know I seem all hard and cruel, but deep down, I have a heart and give kindness to those who deserve it. I sent out an invitation to her, and I even went to visit her twice since what happened at Mooney’s club, but no one answered. It concerns me, Jim, and you know what happens when I’m concerned about something.”

“You came here because you want me to tell you where Leena is.”

My smile grew wider. “Precisely, Jim. Even better yet, I’d like for you to have her come back to work.”

“Look, Penguin, after everything that happened at the club that night, the department thought it be for the best to move her someplace else and give her another job. The club isn’t safe for her any longer.”

I was angry now, for Jim was trying my patience.

“Not safe? Since when? Fish Mooney is gone, Jim! If anything, the club the safest place for her now.”

“With you running the club, Penguin, there’s no telling what mobster would walk in and try to take over. Placing Leena in that kind of situation defeats the purpose of protecting her.”

“Who, Jim? There is no one that would come into my club and try to take over! I have men, loyal men who would not only protect me, but protect her as well. They would die before ever getting to either of us. Did you not see Dr. Thompkins stitch my shoulder up? A bullet grazed me, a bullet that I had taken in order to protect Leena!”

“Penguin, you can’t change my mind on this. It’s for the best…”

“I…I’ve become fascinated with the girl, Jim,” I confessed. “I can’t sleep, I’ve barely eaten anything, and to top it all off, last night, when she didn’t show up at my party, I spent the entire night upset and in misery.”

“That’s not a fascination, Penguin, that’s an obsession… You’re lovesick.”

“L…lovesick?”

Jim sighed. “Leena took care of you after Mooney hobbled your leg, did she not?”

I nodded. “Of course… She was the kindest nurse I have ever had.”

“Exactly. You’re lovesick…It’s the same ordeal when patients at a hospital fall in love with their nurses.”

“No, Jim, it’s not like that at all… I’m not capable of love, you said it yourself.”

“Penguin, what do you want out of me?”

I folded my hands together and held them up to Jim, as if I were begging him.

“I’d get down on my knees, Jim, but you know as well as I do that I can’t. I’m begging you, Jim Gordon…Please give Leena her old job back. I would never allow any harm to come her way. It would bring me so much happiness to be able to have her working at my club.”

Jim sighed. “I’ll think about it.”

“You won’t regret it, Jim…”

Jim grabbed my fists and violently pulled me towards him. “If a single hair on her head gets harmed in any way, I won’t think twice about putting a bullet in your head for real next time, are we clear?”

“As clear as the sky on a cloudless day, Jim.”

“Good,” the man said, shoving me back into my seat. “Now get out of here before I arrest you.”

I took my umbrella and headed towards the door, limping terribly as I did so. From behind my back, I could hear the snickering and horrible names that the other detectives were calling me. It hurt my heart dearly, but I ignored them….that was until someone stuck their foot out and tripped me. I didn’t even see it coming, for the next thing I knew, my body hit the floor and the entire department erupted in laughter.

“Oswald Hobblepot, back from the dead…”

I bit my tongue and began to get back to my feet again, only to have one detective reach out and pull my umbrella away from me, causing my body to hit the ground again.

“Give that back, sir!” I snapped. “Give it back, or…”

The detective laughed. “Or what? What are you going to do about it?”

“How quickly you forget that I’m the king of Gotham! No one vexes the Penguin and gets away with it, and you, sir, are vexing me!”

The entire GCPD was corrupt, every last one of them, except for Jim Gordon.

“All right, that will be enough, Detective.”

I heard a familiar voice, only to see Dr. Thompkins coming to my rescue. She pulled the umbrella out of the man’s hands and bent down to help me up. Oh, she was such a kind and caring woman.

“Mr. Cobblepot, are you all right?” she asked, placing the handle of the umbrella into my hand.

“Please, call me Oswald. No need for formalities.”

“Are you all right?”

I nodded. “Very much indeed. I just needed to have a word with Jim Gordon was all. I should be getting back to my club now.”

I began gimping towards the door with Dr. Thompkins following me.

“Are you sure you’re going to be all right, Oswald?”

“I believe so, Dr. Thompkins. Thank you for lending a hand…”

The woman held the door open for me and I thanked her as I left the department.

“Once again, you’ve come rushing to my side like a loyal angel,” I said. “Perhaps there is a God after all. Good day, Dr. Thompkins… I’m sure we will be seeing each other again very soon.”

“Take it easy, Oswald,” she replied. “You need your rest if you are to make a full recovery.”

She was right, but rest was simply something I barely got, for my mind was always racing, even when I attempted to close my eyes at night. Not wanting to continue living at my mother’s house, I made an upstairs office in the club into my personal apartment. Not having to hear my mother yelling for me every second of the day was a huge relief, especially at night after the club closed down for the evening. That night, after returning to my club from visiting Jim Gordon at the GCPD, I found myself feeling ill and very weak. The club was far from closing its doors for the night, and therefore, I approached my second hand man and told him of my condition.

“Butch…”

The large man had been standing guard by the door, instantly turning when he noticed me hobbling towards him.

“Yes, Boss?”

“I’m not feeling well, Butch. As Dr. Thompkins told me today; I still have a lot of resting to do in order to heal properly. I’m going to turn in for the evening… If anyone wishes to see me, tell them I will do so on another night.”

Butch nodded. “Got it, Boss… Feel better.”

The music within the club was loud, but as soon as I entered my bedroom, I was met by a comforting silence. I hobbled to my bed and painfully sat down, leaning down to untie my shoes and remove the uncomfortable garments from my sore feet, especially my right foot. Removing my shoes was like having a million tons lifted from off of my body, for I leaned back against my pillows and sighed in relief. After removing my jacket and shirt, I reached over for my robe and tied it around my body, sinking down beneath the blankets to close my eyes and rest. It always felt so wonderful to be in my pajamas, especially when I was wearing my flannel pants, for the less restricted I was, the less my leg pained me.

“Boss? Boss?”

I wasn’t sure what time I heard Butch calling my name, but I had been in a dead sleep, jerking awake when I heard the man’s voice.

“Boss, are you awake?”

I didn’t answer the man at first, for I reached over on my night table, blindly fumbling around for my pocket watch. My eyes were still adjusted to the dark, for when I turned on my lamp in order to gaze at the time, it blinded me. It was two in the morning…two! The club had just closed, so why was Butch calling for me?

“Boss? Boss, are you awake?”

The man began lightly tapping on my door, causing me to become angry.

“No, Butch,” I sarcastically growled. “I’m talking in my sleep. What do you want? I remember giving you strict instructions not to wake me.”

“I’m sorry, Boss, but there is someone here to see you.”

I plopped my head back against my pillow. “And I also remember giving you strict instructions to tell anyone wishing to see me to come back on another night.”

“She says she was told to come see you.”

She? My heart ceased from within my chest. Leena? Could it be?

“She?” I asked. “A woman?”

“Yes, someone named Valerie.”

My heart leapt with joy as I immediately got out of bed and hobbled to the door, holding onto the walls for support. I unlocked the door and pulled it open enough to see Butch standing there.

“Where is she?” I asked. “You didn’t leave her standing outside, I hope?”

“Of course not, Boss. I showed her to one of the empty tables and told her to wait there. If you want me to tell her to leave, I will.”

“No,” I help up my hand in protest. “No, Butch, it’s fine. I’ll be down in a few moments. Go make yourself useful and boil a kettle of water for tea. And while you’re at it, see if there are any leftover pastries in the kitchen.”

“The cooks and waiters are gone for the evening, Boss.”

“And this is my club,” I reminded him. “And you are but a mere servant as well. Perhaps not in the kitchen, but you are my servant and shall do as you’re told. Now, the tea and pastries, Butch.”

Butch nodded and headed towards the stairs. “Right away, Boss.”

I hobbled back to where my night table was and grabbed my umbrella, using it as a cane as I headed towards the stairs. Stairs were still my enemy, for walking up and down the dreaded things was something I would never find as an easy task to complete. When I reached the last stair, I gazed out at my club. The music had stopped, and the crowds had left… The room was completely empty, and the tables were already set for tomorrow evening. The lights had even gone down, leaving the room lit in nothing more than a dull glow due to a few candles that were lit…I found the setting utterly romantic in a strange way.

“Oswald…”

Across the room, Leena stood from where she had been patiently waiting and came walking towards me. It was strange, for I had never felt such a strong connection with anyone before. I was barely dressed for such an occasion, for I was in nothing more than my black robe and purple flannel night pants. Leena on the other hand was dressed in a black skirt and purple blouse, her hair pinned up as if she had been out at a fancy occasion.

“I…I didn’t think you would come so quickly,” I said. “I…I just saw Jim Gordon today.”

“I’m sorry it’s so late, I…I was working.”

I nodded and approached an empty chair that was placed at the table, feeling the urgent need to sit. Leena saw how pain stricken my face was, for she pulled out the chair and took my umbrella from me as I began leaning down to sit.

“Here,” she said, gently pushing me in. “Let me help you.”

“Thank you,” I replied, wincing in pain. “You have no idea how painful it is to be on your feet all day with a bum leg.”

Leena retook her seat and looked up at my face, her expression turning to one filled with utter concern.

“Oswald, your nose…”

Oh, tonight was going to be a very long night indeed.


	9. The Penguin's Assistant

"Oswald, what happened to your nose?"

I reached up and felt my broken nose that Dr. Thompkins had fixed, my fingers causing the area to ache. I had barely looked at myself in the mirror since my accident with Mooney, but as I looked down at the shiny tabletop, I could tell that my face, including my nose was covered in deep black and purple bruises.

"Battle scars, I suppose," I replied. "I'm bound to get a few of them every now and then with my profession. Dr. Thompkins told me that with a little rest I will be back to normal in no time."

"Your neck…"

I reached up and brushed my fingers against the long bandage that was covering the wound Fish Mooney had given me. I had yet to look at it, but I knew that there would be a lumpy scar once it healed properly, one that I would carry around for the remainder of my life.

"I…I have yet to look at it," I said. "I guess I'm afraid to see how bad it is."

Without asking, Leena stood up and placed her fingers at the edge of the bloodstained bandage, gently peeling away the wrapping to reveal the long line of black stitches. As soon as the bandage was completely removed, her hand shot to her mouth, making it obvious that my wound looked worse than I hoped it to be.

I couldn't even look at Leena, for I turned away and grabbed a metal cup that was sitting on the bar. I held the item up to my face and turned my neck to the side, revealing a long, hideous line of stitches that held my throat closed. No sweater collar was large enough to cover something that big. Angered, I tossed the cup across the bar, hoping that it would hit something and break it….but sadly, it only hit the floor.

"I am the king of Gotham," I cringed. "And yet, I am the laughing stock of the city. I used to hate being called Penguin, but the name finally grew on me. I no longer find it offensive, for I have taken it and made it my own. But the city has a new name for me…do you know it?"

Leena shook her head. "No, I don't…"

"Oswald Hobblepot…" I cried. "Hobblepot! That's even more humiliating than being called Penguin. Who knows what they'll call me once they see my neck. All I have ever wanted was to be somebody in this town, and because of my looks, no one is ever going to respect me."

"That's not true," Leena cried. "You are a great man, Oswald, and an even better friend."

Before I could say a word, Butch placed a tray down in the center of the table and stepped away.

"Thank you, Butch."

"Is there anything else, Boss?"

I shook my head. "No, that will be all."

My hand shook as I lifted the steaming kettle and poured some of the hot water into two cups. After making up our tea, I placed one of the cups in front of Leena before tending to my own drink.

"Would you consider coming back?" I asked.

Leena looked down at her tea, her eyes refusing to look at my own.

"Oswald, I can't….It's too dangerous."

"It is not too dangerous, Leena. I protected you that night did I not?"

"It's not that, Oswald, I'm afraid of what might come barging through the front door."

"Like who?"

"Falcone…"

"Falcone?" I questioned. "Leena, he won't be coming in here, I can assure you."

"Oswald, I may have only been working in the club a short while, but I was here long enough to know that Fish Mooney and Falcone were partners."

I took a sip of my drink, a smile forming across my lips. "Falcone will not be coming in here, Leena. He and I are new partners in a way."

"Partners?" Leena snapped. "How are you partners?"

"I met him a while back and told him that if he spared my life, I would become his personal snitch. How else do you think I've had no problems so far with running the club?"

Leena shook her head, not wanting to believe me. "Falcone is nobody's partner, especially yours."

"Trust me, Leena. I have connections in this town, and if you come work for me, I can assure your safety."

"I won't come back to work the bar, Oswald. I don't feel comfortable being a bartender, not in this club."

"Then as my assistant," I offered. "I need an assistant, and I would like it very much if you would be that person."

"You're a criminal, Oswald. How do you expect me to come work for you?"

Her words hurt me, for if there was one thing I wasn't, it was a criminal. I had done some things that I was not proud of, but a criminal, I was not.

"My reign of terror is through, Leena. I run a clean club, a much cleaner one than Fish ever ran. Fish needed to be taken down, you know this. Now, I've done some things that I'm not proud of, but I am not a criminal."

"I…I'll think about it," Leena said, taking a sip of her tea.

There was a moment of silence, and then, I stood to my feet. "I'll be right back."

The girl nodded and I hobbled off to the kitchen, placing my empty cup into the sink. When I came back out, what I didn't expect to see was Leena's head resting on her arm, her eyes closed as if she were asleep. I approached the girl and placed my hand upon her shoulder, but she didn't stir.

"Butch…"

I softly called my second hand man's name, only to have him approach my side.

"Take Leena upstairs and put her in my bed. I'm going to sleep in my office…"

I would have carried the girl up the stairs myself if my leg hadn't been wounded. Very carefully, Butch lifted the girl into his arms and carried her up the stairs as I followed behind them. Once we were in my room, I pulled back the blankets and the man placed her down into my bed.

"Do you want me to tie her arms down, Boss?"

I gave the man a disgusted look. "Why would you suggest such a thing, Butch?"

"You are going to….you know? Aren't you?"

I struck the man in the face, but he was so strong, that he didn't even flinch.

"Don't you ever tell me my business again, are we clear?"

"Yes, Boss."

"Your services are no longer needed tonight, Butch. Lock the door on your way out."

Butch followed me downstairs and left the club for the evening. When the man was gone, I entered my office and spread out on the chase. It wasn't the most comfortable place to sleep, but it would do for the remainder of the evening. I didn't sleep much, but I got enough rest to feel energized. Deciding to get up and get dressed, I hobbled up the stairs, being as quiet as I could as I entered my bedroom. Leena was still fast asleep beneath the covers of my bed, and I did the best I could not to make a sound as I pulled some of my clothes out of my closet. Once I was dressed in my suit, I limped back down the stairs, only to come face to face with my mother. I had given my mother a key to my club in case she ever needed to get someplace safe in a hurry… Little did I know that she was using it to drop in for unannounced morning visits.

"Oswald, you are up…" she said, wrapping her arms around my waist and squeezing me.

"Easy, Mother," I growled. "I'm still sore."

I broke away from the woman and hobbled over to one of the tables to take a seat. As soon as I sat down, I rubbed my aching neck and lightly groaned.

"What's wrong, Oswald?"

"My muscles are a little tight this morning, Mother. Nothing to worry about. As Dr. Thompkins told me, I have to keep resting if I want to be back to my old self again."

"Oswald, I miss having you at home. Why can you not just come back?"

I rolled my eyes. "Mother, I told you a thousand times that I live here now."

"And who is taking care of you? Who is cooking for you? Who is feeding you? And what about your baths?"

"Mother," I snapped. "I am a thirty-one year old man and I can care for myself. Besides, I have people working for me, cooks, door men… I'm doing well."

"Cooks? Doormen? Don't be silly, Oswald, none of them can cook you a breakfast like your mother can. You are wasting away…"

"Well, Mother," I said, faking a smile. "The kitchen is empty and fully stocked with food. If you want to make me breakfast, go on and do so."

With my mother gone, I sighed and looked down at my paperwork, feeling relieved that I was finally alone. Yes, I could have hired someone to complete the tedious paperwork that needed to be done, but for some odd reason, paperwork relaxed me in a way. Even when I used to do it for Fish Mooney, I enjoyed the task, for it kept me calm and occupied. When I heard footsteps slowly walking down the stairs, I looked up to spot Leena. The girl's hair was a bit disheveled, and she was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Oh, she looked so beautiful for the morning sun hit her just right, making her seem like an angel straight from heaven.

"Leena," I said, standing to my feet. "How lovely to see you this morning. I hope you slept well?"

"Oswald, what happened last night?"

My smile faded. "What happened? What are you talking about?"

"I was talking to you, and the next thing I knew, I was waking up in your bed."

"You fell asleep," I replied. "And I didn't find it safe for you to walk home. I decided to let you sleep in my bed."

"And…And you?"

I wanted to yell at the woman for accusing me of such a heinous crime. Never would I ever sleep beside her in the same bed without her consent, for that was just the kind of person I was.

"I slept in my office."

My leg was hurting me, but I hobbled towards the empty chair that was across from me and pulled it out.

"Please, take a seat…"

"Oswald, this is what a true breakfast looks like…"

My mother was coming out of the kitchen carrying a tray, when she spotted Leena sitting down at the table. Her smile was instantly replaced with a look of disgust as she came marching over with the tray and slammed it down on the table.

"Mother, you don't have to be rude."

"This is why you left home, isn't it, Oswald?"

I pressed my eyes closed, not being in the mood to argue with my mother. Oh, arguing with her was like arguing with a wall. I loved the woman dearly, but she drove me absolutely mad at times, especially when she was ranting about women, and their whorish ways.

"Mother…" I gritted my teeth.

"You moved to this club so that you could have sleep overs with Gotham's whores, didn't you? Is this what your plan was all along? To open a whorehouse?"

"Mother, this is no whorehouse! And Leena is not a whore. Why is it that every woman you see, you believe them to be a whore?"

"Because they are! You're living in this run down building so that you can bury your manhood in some demon hussy's purse…"

That was it! I held my tongue for way too long and couldn't hold it any longer. I slammed my fist down on the table, causing the tray and china placed on it to rattle.

"Mother, that is enough… There is no demon hussy, or whores. My club is a fine establishment, and Leena is my friend."

"You are going to leave me forever!" my mother cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. "You don't love me anymore!"

"Mother, that's not true…"

"You slept with that whore…You ruined yourself!"

My mother began hurrying to the door and I attempted to chase after her, but I wasn't fast enough. When my mother was gone, I turned and faced Leena once more.

"I…I apologize for that. My mother is very protective of me…"

I hobbled back to the table and retook my seat. Oh, how embarrassed I was! My mother always knew how to make a scene, especially when I had other people around.

"It's all right, Oswald," Leena said. "Maybe I should go…"

Leena was about to get up, when I reached out for her arm.

"No, don't leave… I…I don't want you to go. Please, have breakfast with me."

Leena nodded and looked at the tray of food my mother had prepared. This was extremely awkward, but Leena didn't seem to mind.

"Please know that you're not a whore, Leena. I don't see you as that in any way. My…My mother thinks every girl in the world is just that…expect for herself, of course."

"Was your mother like this with all the girls you ever brought home?"

My palms began to sweat as I looked down at my breakfast. "Um…Yes."

"Oswald, what's wrong?"

"Nothing…" I replied. "That's just the way my mother is."

"Tell me about another girl she embarrassed in front of you."

I looked up to meet her beautiful eyes, my body not knowing what to say. How could I tell her that there had never been another girl? In all the years I had lived upon this earth, never had I ever brought a woman home with me, not even when I had been a small child.

"Oswald?"

"I….I've never brought a girl home with me, Leena," I finally choked. "I've never even brought a friend to my house to play. I…I never had any friends growing up."

"Never?" she gasped. "You've never had a friend?"

"My mother has always been all I have ever had."

"Can I ask you something personal?"

My heart began to race from within my chest and I forced myself to nod.

"If you've never brought a woman home, does that mean you've never had a girlfriend?"

I pressed my eyes closed. "Pathetic, isn't it? Thirty-one years old, and I've never been in a relationship. I don't know the meaning of what it is to be in a relationship."

"Never once?"

"I…I asked a girl to a school dance one time, but she laughed at me. I stopped believing I was worthy enough for any woman to take an interest in me. My mother told me time and time again that I was a handsome boy and would someday become a great man. There are times I still doubt her words."

Leena reached over and placed her hand on top of my own. The gesture warmed my heart and made me feel loved for the first time in my life.

"You are handsome, Oswald, and to me, you are the kindest man in Gotham."

"That means the world to me, Leena."

"I'm glad, because every word of it is true."

Switching the subject, I dished out our breakfast and asked her the one question that was on my mind.

"Did you think about my offer, Leena?"

Leena bit into a piece of toast and nodded. "As a matter of fact, I did think about it."

"And?"

"And I think you could use an assistant, especially one that is beautiful. It could make you feel confident."

"Confident?" I asked, a smile forming at the corner of my mouth.

Leena nodded. "When the people of Gotham see a beautiful woman at your side, they will all become jealous. That would make you feel better, wouldn't it?"

"Nothing would make me happier."

"Well, then you have yourself an assistant."

Leena unwrapped the morning newspaper that had been sitting on the table beside us and looked at the headline as she continued to eat her breakfast. I had been buttering my toast, when I heard her gasp.

"What?" I asked, looking up to meet her eyes. "What is it?"

Leena didn't say a word as she turned the paper over so that I could see the top headline…and oh, was it shocking. There, on the front of the newspaper, was a picture of Jim Gordon, the headline reading "Commissioner Loeb fires Detective: Rumors of Conspiracy Grow."

"Oh, my…" I said, taking the paper out of her hands to have a closer look at the article.

"Oswald, Detective Gordon can't be fired, can he?"

"Apparently, he has been fired."

"But, Oswald, if Gordon is fired, what will that mean for you?"

I tossed the paper aside and shrugged, a fake smile stretching across my face.

"Who needs a detective hanging around like an old fat cat anyway? Business shall go on as usual."

"Are you so sure about that, Oswald?"

"Leena, as my personal assistant, you need to trust me on everything I say. Are we clear?"

"If you say so, Oswald."

"So," I continued. "If I say that everything will be all right without Gordon, then I mean that everything will be all right. Detectives come and go in this town, and believe me when I tell you that we can survive without him."

"But Gordon wasn't just any detective, Oswald, he was the only decent one in the department. Without Gordon's righteousness, the department will crumble."

Leena had a point, for Gordon was indeed the most decent of the bunch within GCPD. Without him there to keep things in order, there was a slight chance that my club would be under attack. It was a situation that needed to be dealt with.

"Leena," I said. "I have a job for you… You're first decree."

"What's that?"

"Fetch me James Gordon…"


	10. A Favor Repaid

“Boss?”

I had been sitting at my desk, when I heard Butch’s voice calling out for me. It was the middle of the afternoon, and I had much to do before my club reopened in a few hours. 

“What is it?” I snapped. “I’m very busy at the moment and had requested not to be disturbed.”

“Boss, a man is here to see you.”

I waved my hand in the air and continued with my paperwork. “Another time, Butch.”

“He’s the GCPD detective.”

I grabbed my umbrella and spun around, angered that Butch had not mentioned this in the first place.

“When you say that someone is here to see me, Butch, you tell me right away who he is, got that?”

I pointed the pointy end of my umbrella at the man’s neck, causing him to become nervous. 

“Yes, Boss.”

“Send Detective Gordon into the dining room. I’ll meet him there… Tell Valerie to join us as well.”

When Butch walked away, I hobbled towards the back of the club where the long dining room table was placed. The roaring fireplace warmed my body as I took a seat in Fish Mooney’s chair, the very chair that had become my own. When the doors reopened, Detective Gordon came strolling in with Leena following behind him. 

“Ah, Jim, just the man I wanted to see.”

I motioned to an empty chair. “Please, take a seat.”

Leena approached my side and gave me a nervous smile.

“Is something wrong, Leena?” I questioned. “Your face seems a little flushed.”

“No, everything is fine, Mr. Cobblepot.”

When Leena had accepted my job offer, I had given her a strict set of rules, one of those rules being to address me as Boss or Mr. Cobblepot while we were working. The last thing I needed was someone believing that we were more than work associates.

“Good,” I replied, sliding a notebook towards her. “Take some notes.”

“Word is that you wanted to see me.” Detective Gordon stated. 

I smiled widely. “Well, Jim, I was eating breakfast the other morning and came across your picture in the Gotham Times. Word is that Commissioner Loeb fired you and that Fish’s murder is under an investigation. She had an accident, Jim, one that can never be turned into murder… People fall off of roofs all the time, am I right?”

“With no witnesses, Penguin, there will be no evidence to call Mooney’s death a murder.”

I happily slammed my hand down on the table. “And that is why I like you, Jim Gordon. You are always ten steps ahead of me, and never beat around the bush. And seeing that it’s coming from your mouth, the heavy weight I had been feeling has been lifted off my shoulders. Would you like a drink?”

Jim shook his head. “No thanks, Penguin. Valerie…”

I held up my hand to stop him. “Please, Jim, it’s just the three of us. You can call her by her given name. I do believe Leena suits her better anyway.”

Jim corrected himself. “Leena came and told me that you wished to speak with me, but the truth of it all is that I was going to come see you today anyway.”

“Since when does Jim Gordon go out of his way to come visit me?”

“I need a favor, Penguin.”

I relaxed in my chair, for this was indeed becoming interesting. “A favor? Jim Gordon is in need of a favor?”

The man nodded. “Yes.”

“Then ask away, Jim. Whatever it is, it shall be done. Friend’s don’t owe friends favors. They do them because…well, because they’re friends. I am the king of Gotham now, and your every wish is my command.”

“Could you get me my old job back?”

“And how, exactly, do you expect me to do that? I have many connections, Jim, but unfortunately, you’re my connection in the GCPD.”

“Commissioner Loeb fired me, and he’s the only one that can reissue my job.”

“So, it’s murder that you’ve come asking of me?”

Leena gasped and immediately interrupted. “Oswald…”

Oh, she had stepped over the line! I didn’t want to be angry with her, but I needed to make sure she knew her place. 

“Leena, you’ve been a very hard working assistant so far, but you’re forgetting your place. I believe Jim and I will be all right now. You can go back to your office and finish your work.”

“But…”

“Leena, you’re trying my patience. I will deal with you later when Detective Gordon is gone.”

I was happy that the woman had obeyed me and left the room, leaving Jim and I alone. 

“I apologize for the interruption, Detective. She’s still getting into the swing of things, I suppose.”

“And I’m surprised you didn’t treat her like any other of your insubordinate staff.”

I faked a smile. “I’m sorry, Detective, I don’t know what you mean?”

“Oh, come now, Penguin. I’ve seen your handy work…I even watched your crack a broken bottle over Gilzeen’s head once. You have a short temper, especially when it comes to someone who’s angered you in some way. So why were you soft with Leena?”

“Well,” I sarcastically replied. “Leena is in Gotham’s witness protection program and not to mention, I’m sitting beside a man of the law.”

“That’s not why, Penguin. On top of that, she called you by your first name. You know as well as I do that everyone in this establishment calls you either ‘boss’ or ‘Mr. Penguin.’”

“And your point being?”

“You have feelings for her, don’t you?”

It was true, but I wouldn’t allow myself to believe it, or admit it to Jim Gordon. 

“That’s not true.”

“Of course it is, Penguin. I see the way you look at her… Everything makes sense now. No wonder you wanted me to place her back into the club… You’re in love with her.”

I slammed my fist down on the table and stood up, my height over powering his own as he continued to sit in his chair. 

“That is a lie, Jim… I don’t love her or anyone else! My heart is cold and black… You know this yourself.”

“Love is something one must not take for granted, Penguin. You may have done some things that you’re not proud of, but that doesn’t make your body immune to having feelings for another person. It’s out of your control…”

I plopped back into my chair and ran my fingers through my thick wisps of black hair. 

“I’m completely in control of my feelings, Jim, and I can assure you that Leena is a friend and nothing more. I owe her my life for taking me in, just like I owe you mine for sparing me at the pier. You will have your job back, this I can assure you.”

“No murdering, Penguin. If you murder Gillian Loeb, everything will lead back to you.”

“There’s nothing wrong with having a little fun once in a while, Jim. And you just took the fun right out of this favor…”

“I mean it, Penguin…”

I crossed my fingers. “Cross my cold heart and hope to die, Jim.”

“Good…"

Detective Gordon was just standing to his feet, when I interrupted him. 

“Oh, Detective, that reminds me… I need a favor from you in return.”

The man gave me a dirty look. “A favor? No, Penguin, this isn’t how it works.”

“What? And why not? I know how you hate owing people favors, so why not just get it over with now instead of later? That way, we’re even.”

“What could you possibly want now?”

I smiled widely. “When I took over the club, some of Fish Mooney’s loyalists took a bunch of money that belonged to me. Two grand, actually...As they say “Finders Keepers…” Well, that doesn’t work with me. I was the one to destroy Fish Mooney, and so everything she owned became mine, including the money she kept in her safe. I want you to track these men down and bring me back my money. Do this, and then, perhaps I will see about getting your job back.”

“I will bring you your money, Penguin, but I want my job back, tonight! Are we clear?”

“Why is your job so important to you, Jim?” I asked, shrugging my shoulders. “It’s so easy to change professions with the blink of an eye. Look at me? I went from being Fish’s umbrella boy, to well, being Fish. The possibilities for you are endless, my friend.”

“I am going to clean up the city if it’s the last thing I do, Penguin. Gotham cannot and will not strive without the proper authority.”

“And yet, you’ve come to me for help. I think the right term for such an act would be “calling the kettle black. But please, Jim, don’t let me stop you from cleaning up Gotham City.”

“Stay out of trouble, Penguin.” Jim said, as he headed towards the door. 

“You know I will.”

With Jim Gordon gone, my smile faded and I hobbled towards Leena’s office, anger coursing through my blood. I angrily barged in and slammed the door closed, causing the girl to gasp in fright. 

“Would you care to explain what happened a few moments ago?” I snapped, limping towards Leena’s desk. “How many times have I told you about calling me by my first name in front of others?”

“And since when did you become a murderer?”

“I am not a murderer, Leena! It was a joke, you know, something you say to lighten the mood?”

“Lighten the mood?” she cried. “Oswald, that wasn’t funny.”

“There you go again! When there are other people walking about this club, I am boss or Mr. Cobblepot…I don’t care if you even acknowledge me as…”

“Penguin…” the girl snapped. “Is that what you want me to call you?”

Leena said the word as though it were slander. Being called Penguin by others didn’t bother me at all, but when it came out in her sweet voice, it hurt me deeply, as if my best friend were taunting me behind my back. 

“No,” my body stiffened. “You may not call me that.”

“And why not? Everyone else calls you that horrible name. And you stand there and smile at it, as if it means something great.”

“It does,” I growled. “It means respect!”

“Respect? How can that be respectful, when just a few weeks ago, people were calling you that name in order to embarrass and harass you? How do you know that when they call you Penguin now, they aren’t doing so in order to laugh behind your back?”

“Because I am the king of Gotham, that’s why! You know what Fish Mooney did in this club and you had no problem with it…So why all of a sudden are you changing the way you feel about what goes on here?”

“Because you weren’t the one committing the crimes before… You were sweet, and kind, and…”

“And Mooney’s weak umbrella boy!” I interrupted. “Is that what you want? You want a frightened umbrella boy?”

“The umbrella boy I knew wasn’t weak, he was the bravest man I knew. Taking over for Fish has changed you. You’ve become this hateful person who shows no mercy to anyone, not even me. And now you’re murdering Commissioners.”

“I am not going to murder anyone…There is no harm in teaching someone a lesson, especially a man of the law who has done much wrong.”

“You’re not a man of the law. You can’t just go frighten people you dislike, especially for Detective Gordon, no matter how right it may seem.”

I was losing my patience with the girl, so much, that I turned my back to her and headed to the door. 

“Well, Leena, if you don’t like the arrangements, you can leave. I don’t need an assistant, especially one that oversteps their bounds. Your job is to listen and keep your mouth shut….You obviously don’t know the meaning of it.”

“I quit!” she cried, throwing her note book to the other side of the room. “You’re a monster, a crippled monster that should have died at Fish Mooney’s hand!”

Leena stormed out of the room and headed towards the door, tossing and throwing anything that came into contact with her on her way out. 

“Burn in Hell, Oswald Hobblepot!”

When the door to the club slammed closed, I was left standing there clenching my fists in an angry rage. Oh, how I wanted to snap her neck for calling me that! 

“Boss, do you want me to go after her?” Butch asked, approaching my side with a loaded gun. When the man cocked the safety, it startled me and caused my body to slightly jump.

“Butch, where the hell did you get that from?"

“Fish’s stash down in the basement. She’d be an easy target.”

“Absolutely not, Butch… And put that thing away!”

“But, Boss.”

“But nothing, Butch! If the girl wants to quit, she is entitled to do so. But, if she ever comes back, you have my permission to teach her a lesson. Are we clear?”

Butch sighed and lowered his gun. “Yes, Boss.”

“Good. Now, be a good servant and round up Victor. He and I have a house call to make tonight.”

For most of the day, I heard Leena’s angry voice calling me that horrid name. Oswald Hobblepot! Oh, how the very name made my blood boil! The woman had an ill temper, one that was much like my own. But her temper was one that I couldn’t match with, for she always knew what to say to make me angrier than I already was. That evening, I rounded up Victor, and headed towards Gillian Loeb’s Gotham home. It was already extremely late by the time we arrived. I would have taken Butch with me to fulfill Jim Gordon’s favor, but Butch didn’t possess the wild and crazy personality that Victor had. 

“So, who are we going to kill?” the bald headed man asked as he locked and loaded his two hand guns. I pressed my head back against the seat of the car and moaned. 

“For the last time, Victor, we’re not killing anyone. I promised Detective Gordon that no harm would come to the Commissioner.”

“Then remind me again why I’m here?”

“Because we’re going to convince him to give Jim Gordon his job back. The man is a stubborn fool, and he may need a little push…So, if he does, you have my permission to shove away.”

This seemed to satisfy Victor, for he smiled widely and proceeded to get out of the car. Besides having a wild temper, the man knew how to break into someone’s house without making a single sound. We entered the commissioner’s expensive home, the dark hallways being very quiet and peaceful. Knowing that the man would wake once he heard any kind of commotion, I entered the kitchen and began rummaging through the cabinets. 

“What the hell is going on in here?”

When I heard a strange voice, I spun around to see the commissioner standing in the doorway dressed in his robe. 

“Ah, Commissioner…I was wondering, do you have any peanut butter? Smooth, preferably?”

“Who the hell are you?”

“Oh, forgive me, Sir… I am Oswald Cobblepot, the king of Gotham. You’ve made me quite angry, for you see, you fired my good friend, Jim Gordon. And when people anger me, things tend to get bloody.”

From out of the shadows, Victor appeared and pointed his gun at Gillian’s head.

“Can I kill him now?”

I turned towards the window. “No, I want you to serve him some wine and cheese…Yes, kill him!”

It was all in good fun, for I had no intentions of doing so.

“Wait! I’ll…I’ll give Gordon his job back.”

“Yes,” I continued. “But then you would know that Jim and I are friends, and that wouldn’t look good for him.”

“Can I kill him now?” Victor interrupted. 

“Of course, fire away.”

Victor was about the pull the trigger, when Gillian’s voice cried out again. 

“I’ll resign! I’ll resign tomorrow….Please, don’t kill me!”

I happily clapped my hands. “Looks like I won’t have to kill you after all, Commissioner… Or, should I say Ex Commissioner…”

“Come, Victor, our work here is done…”

And just like that, we left the commissioner’s house to return to the club. I was just sitting down at one of the tables in order to take in a glass of wine, when the doors opened, only to have Falcone enter. If there was one person I didn’t want to see, it was him… But I faked a smile and stood to greet him.

“Mr. Falcone…What an honor it is to see you again.”

The old man smirked and extended his hand to me. I was just reaching out to shake it, when his other hand grabbed me by the back of my neck and slammed my head down into the table. The light music that was playing came to a screeching halt, and my employees all huddled around to watch what was going on. 

“Cobblepot, I believe I have been more than kind to you,” he began. “I give you an inch, and you’ve taken a mile.”

“Mr. Falcone…I…I don’t know.”

“Shut up!” he growled, slamming my head against the table again, causing blood to splatter upon its clean surface. 

“I believed you when you told me how Fish Mooney was planning on taking me down, and I respect that. I told you the club was yours for the taking…”

“And I have thanked you ten times over again, Sir…”

“Then what’s this I hear about you marching around the city and screaming to the heavens that you’re the king of Gotham?”

I swallowed hard. “I…I don’t know what you mean?”

“As long as I’m breathing, Penguin, there will be one king, and one king only, and that king is me! You’re a fraud…”

“M….Mr. Falcone, please…”

“No, Penguin… You broke my heart, and now, there are consequences to pay.”

Never had I been so frightened in all my life. I wasn’t sure what Falcone was going to do to me, but I could only hope he would be merciful..


	11. The Wrath Of Don Falcone

“You broke my heart, Penguin…”

Tonight was going to be the night I died. I just knew it, for I had betrayed Mr. Falcone.

“Please, Mr. Falcone…” I begged as he pushed my face harder into the table. “I…I’m sorry, Sir, really I am. It won’t happen again, I swear.”

“Oh, it won’t, believe me, Penguin… Not only did you break my heart, but you also broke the most important rule.”

“Rule?” I questioned. “I…I don’t know what you mean.”

Mr. Falcone snapped his fingers, only to have two men bring Leena into the room. My heart stopped beating from within my chest, for she was struggling to break free from the two men.

“I’ve been watching this club real close, Penguin,” Falcone continued. “And word is that you hired yourself a personal assistant. That’s all fine and dandy, but then, she goes and quits on you. Now, in my club, I have a rule, and that rule is that if you’re fired, you’re dead to me. No one walks away from Don Falcone.”

Falcone looked up at Leena and pulled out his gun. “I’m sorry, beautiful, but you know too much about my business.”

I had to stop this, for seeing Leena getting murdered would do nothing but scar me for the remainder of my life.

“Mr. Falcone, she didn’t quit…it was my fault, I got angry at Valerie and had her fired. I…I forgot about your rule, Sir…”

Falcone lowered his weapon and looked over at me. “I should put a bullet in your head, Penguin! First, you go around Gotham screaming that you’re the king, and then, you go and fire this girl? You know once someone starts working in this club it’s either for life, or until my bullet becomes lodged in their skull! Makes me wonder who else you fired in the past few days.”

The safety of Falcone’s gun was pulled back, causing me to softy cry out.

“You are a pathetic piece of garbage! I give you this club out of the goodness of my heart, and this is how you repay me! Now, I believed your every word when it came to Fish, and for that, I am grateful, but you deserve a bullet in your skull for sneaking around behind my back and calling yourself the king of Gotham!”

“Mr. Falcone, I only did that because you allowed Fish to call herself the queen of Gotham.”

“Because Fish was my queen! She was my queen right up until she betrayed me! You, on the other hand are nothing more than the fool of Gotham! A mere peasant and nothing more!”

Falcone was enraged, for he pulled me by my black hair and slammed my face down onto an empty wine glass, causing it to shatter all over the table, the sharp shards piercing my cheek and the flesh above my right eye.

“Please, Mr. Falcone, give me another chance to prove to you that I am a worthy servant. I will do anything, Sir…I am your loyal snitch, and will continue to be just that until my very last breath.”

“Well, that last breath may be sooner than later.”

I was about to open my mouth to speak, when Falcone snapped his fingers again, causing two men to grab me and haul my body towards a nearby bucket.

“Falcone…Wh…What are you doing?”

“Shut up, Penguin!” he growled. “I’m tired of hearing your whiney voice.”

The bucket was filled to the top with water, and my face was shoved down into it. I couldn’t breathe, nor could I lift my head, for I was being held down with extreme force. I screamed in the water, my body struggling as it clumsily moved around in an attempt to become free. I was just on the verge of passing out, when my face was lifted from the bucket. I gasped for air and choked on the water, coughing as Mr. Falcone approached me.

“Who is the king of Gotham, Penguin?”

“Y…Y…You are,” I coughed. “You’re the king of Gotham.”

Falcone looked at his men and shook his head, causing my face to be shoved back into the bucket again. A few moments later, I felt my body being pulled up from the water and thrown back first onto a nearby table. As I coughed and brought up the water that I had swallowed, Falcone stood over me, grabbing my tie and causing the end of it to seal my throat closed.

“I ought to murder you, Penguin! I don’t take kindly to fraud! What you did was unforgiveable and for that, you will die tonight on this very table.”

Falcone released my tie and pulled out a knife, one that he kept in his shoe. The blade was flipped up, and the end of it was placed against the center of my chest.

“I can feel your heart beating a mile a minute. You’re nervous…I can tell.”

Falcone’s hand reached out and tore at my shirt, the buttons flying off, and my cold, pale flesh being revealed for all to see. My abdomen was still covered in enormous black and purple bruises, bruises that had been caused by Fish Mooney when she had fractured my ribs.

“You know what this is?” Falcone taunted, tapping the knife against my bruised chest. “This right here, is a work of art, Fish’s art. It’s a beautiful canvas, one that should be placed into a museum. After I kill you, I am going to personally skin you and hang this painting in my living room.”

I was so nervous, that I felt as though I was going to black out at any given moment.

“I could stab you right here,” Falcone said, pointing the sharp knife at the center of my chest where my heart was fluttering a mile a minute. “But that would be too quick and easy.”

Falcone moved the knife right below my ribcage, the tip of his knife pressing lightly against the area of flesh.

“Now here…Right here is where I should stab you. If I push my knife into this patch of flesh, it will puncture your liver. It would be a slow and agonizing death…Nothing would make me happier than to watch you slowly bleed out all over this very table.”

I sighed in relief when Falcone removed his knife, but the moment was short lived, for he placed the blade at the center of my trousers.

“But first,” he growled. “I am going to cut your balls off and mount them over the bar.”

My face turned completely white, for Falcone was not going to be merciful with me, not one bit!

“Mr. Falcone…” I cried. “Please, don’t cut me there…I’m begging you!”

“You’re right,” the man said, putting away his knife. “I have a better idea.”

The man reached for a heavy bottle of unopened wine and raised it above his head,

quickly bringing it down over my manhood. My body jumped up from the table the moment the heavy object made contact with the most sensitive area of my body. Falcone raised the bottle again, this time, bringing it down even harder over my trousers. I screamed in agony, the bottle breaking and its contents spilling all over me.

“And let that be a lesson to you, Penguin!” the man snapped, tossing the broken bottle neck aside. “Betray me again, and next time, you won’t be so lucky. Get this mess and the club cleaned up! As for your assistant, you won’t fire her again if you want to keep your job and your life.”

All of my employees were standing around me as I huddled on the table, my hand caressing the sore area in between my legs.

“Boss?”

Butch called out my name, but I didn’t answer him.

“Oswald…” Next was Leena’s voice, for it was soft and soothing. I felt the girl’s hand gently clamp over my shoulder, causing me to sob hysterically. The woman looked up from my broken body and gazed at the other employees that were standing around.

“Everyone go home!” she cried. “Stop standing around… The show is over!”

Everyone scattered like roaches out the door, the only employee left being Butch. He stood by the bar, watching as Leena gently helped me down off the table and into one of the chairs.

“Boss, are you going to be all right?”

My body leaned back against my personal chair that was placed beside the roaring fireplace and I managed to nod.

“I..I’ll manage, Butch. Lock the door on your way out.”

“I’m more than willing to stay, Boss…If that would make you feel safer.”

“No, Butch…G…Go on home. Everything is under control.”

I closed my eyes and listened to Butch leaving the building, the sound of the lock sliding across the door being the final thing I heard. When the club was dead silent, I believed Leena had left as well…until I heard soft footsteps approaching me.

“Oswald…”

I opened my eyes and spotted the girl placing a basin of water down on the table. She made a worried smile and reached down into the soapy water, bringing a sponge up and wringing it out.

“Here…” she cooed, gently pressing the sponge against my crusty red cheek. I winced in pain, feeling the shards of glass digging deeper and deeper into my flesh.

“Why did you stand up for me, Oswald?” Leena questioned. “Doing so made Falcone even angrier. He did this to you because you stood up for me.”

“If I didn’t do something, he was going to kill you.”

“I brought you some ice,” Leena said, placing a sandwich bag filled with ice in between my legs. I gasped in pain and gently held it against the sore area, knowing that I was going to in agony there for quite some time.

“Let’s get this glass out of your face,” the girl said, picking up a pair of tweezers and plucking at the gashes I had covering my cheekbones and above my eyes.

“Wh…Why are you being so kind to me?” I asked. “After everything that has happened, you’re still acting so kind, too kind, actually.”

Leena shrugged. “That’s what friends are for, right?”

“If you say so…Ahhhh, easy,” I cringed. “I…I’m going to kill Falcone for this. Mark my words, I will not rest until…Ahhhh.”

“Hold still,” Leena warned. “You’re covered in glass. And kill Falcone? Oswald, don’t be silly. Fish was one thing, but Falcone is another. You can’t just walk up and put a bullet in the man’s head. You’d be dead within the hour, for once people realize that Falcone is dead, they will know who did it. Besides, you know how I feel about murder…”

“Perhaps you’re right, Leena…”

“I’m always right, Oswald.”

“Perhaps I need to use a different approach to this situation. I can’t be king of Gotham, not while Falcone is still calling the shots. Gotham needs fresh blood, fresh, young blood…I’m young, and smarter than anyone in this town. I should be running it, not some old decrepit man.”

I winced once more, causing Leena to press the sponge over my right eye.

“You’re going to have a black eye come morning,” she warned. “It’s badly bruised.”

“Does this mean you’re going to come work for me again?”

“I…I don’t think I have a choice.” Leena replied. “If I don’t work for you, I’ll either be dead, or you’ll be murdered.”

I pressed my eyes closed. “I…I didn’t murder the commissioner, Leena. In case you were curious… Victor and I frightened him into resigning, but that was it. Oh, believe me though, Victor was a little angry when I told him we weren’t murdering the man.”

Leena’s body stiffened, and she nodded. “Good…I…I’m glad.”

“If you are going to continue working for me, Leena, you must obey me at all times, and be serious about addressing me as Mr. Cobblepot. Falcone will be looking for any excuse to have me killed, and the last thing I would want is for him to harm you as well. You’re my assistant when the club is open, are we clear? You can’t act like my friend, for if the man finds out that we are indeed friends, there is no telling what he’ll do to the both of us.”

I knew Leena didn’t like the idea, but she nodded. “All right, Oswald. But only if you agree that when the club is empty like it is now, we can act like friends. I do hate formalities, after all.”

I nodded. “I’m glad we can agree on something.”

Feeling the urge to lie down, I gently pushed out my chair and began reaching for my umbrella.

“I…I think I need to lie down,” I groaned. “I feel so tired.”

“Here,” Leena said, reaching out to swing my arm over her shoulder. “Let me help you, Oswald.”

I was glad she did, for if I had to use my umbrella to get to my room, I would have never made it. The girl kept a firm grasp upon me as she shuffled me towards the stairs, holding on tightly to my body as she carefully climbed each one. I could barely lift my legs due to how sore they were, especially since any contact with my thighs caused me a great deal of agony.

“Almost there,” Leena assured, getting me to the top of the stairs. “Just a few more steps and we’ll be in your bedroom.”

I never felt so exhausted in all my life, for when I was finally in my room and sitting on the end of my bed, my body felt like a ton of bricks. I was going to lie back and forget about changing out of my filthy clothes, but Leena wasn’t going to allow such a thing. No, before I could protest, the woman reached into my dresser and pulled out a pair of my purple flannel pajamas.

“Leena, another night, please,” I begged. “All I want to do is sleep.”

“In what? The dirty clothes Falcone ruined tonight? They’re soaked and covered in sticky wine. You need to change…”

I was dead weight as Leena pulled off my vest and torn shirt, tossing the garments aside as she slipped my arms into each sleeve of my flannel shirt, buttoning it up before moving to unbuckle my trousers. My trousers? No! I would never allow her to do such a thing!

My hand shot out and grabbed onto her own, stopping her from going any further.

“Wh…What are you doing?”

“Helping you out of your trousers,” she replied. “You need to get them off, Oswald, they’re soaking wet.”

“I can manage,” I snapped. “I’m not an invalid. I don’t feel comfortable with a stranger pulling down my pants.”

The girl rolled her eyes and turned her back towards me. “Fine. If that’s the way you feel, do it yourself then.”

I was in no condition to wrestle with my trousers, but did so to please Leena. I sat there at the end of my bed, working my trousers down my sore hips, and off each leg. I was so weak, that I felt as though I was going to pass out at any second, but fought it off as long as I could, if only long enough to finish pulling up my flannel pants. Once the garment was secured over my frail hips, I plopped back against the mattress with my legs dangling over the side of the bed. I could have stayed like that all night, for I was too tired to move.

“Oh, Oswald,” Leena said, turning to face me once more. “You can’t stay like that…”

The girl pulled down the blankets and lifted my arm over her shoulder once more to maneuver my body into my bed. Once I was tucked in, Leena reached for the light and was about to turn it off, when I stopped her.

“Don’t go…” I groaned. “S…Stay with me.”

Leena seemed confused at first, but found a chair and pulled it up to the side of my bed.

“I…I can stay until you fall asleep, if you’d like?”

I nodded and slowly closed my eyes. “Thank you…”

“What would you like me to do, Oswald?”

“Anything…” I replied, half asleep. “Anything to take my mind off the pain.”

“I could tell you a story if you’d like?” she suggested. “Or I could sing to you.”

Sing? Leena could sing? I imagined that she had many talents, but singing was not one of them. When I had been a boy, my mother used to sing to me all the time. Being a sickly child meant that there weren’t too many things that could cheer me up, but when my mother sang to me, it always brought a smile to my face.

“You sing?”

The girl nodded. “Well, I’m not a professional, but it is a hobby of mine. Do you like it when people sing?”

“Very much,” I cooed. “When…When I had been a boy, my mother used to sing me to sleep at night. Sometimes, it was the only thing that would bring down my high fevers. The doctors said that it was a natural medicine, one that worked.”

“You poor man… You’ve been through so much.”

I was too weak to keep my eyes open, but I felt her fingers lightly brush through my strands of black hair, her voice beginning to hum a soft, yet lovely tune. It was as if she were embarrassed to sing in front of me, and decided to start off with humming instead. But I didn’t care, for it was such a lovely sound, and it instantly calmed my nerves. But when her voice began to sing, it was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard.

“ _I light another candle to dry my tears_ …”

Her voice faded within the background, and from that point on, darkness took over engulfing my broken body….It was a terrible, yet pleasurable feeling, one that I never wanted to end.


	12. What Are Friends For?

I jerked awake from a horrible nightmare. I dreamt that Mr. Falcone had come into the club and beat me up. Oh, it was a horrid dream, one that had felt so real…Only, as soon as I jerked awake, I realized that it had not been a dream, for my body was still throbbing in pain. I cringed and lay back against my pillows, trying to remember what had happened the night before. Deciding to get up, I reached over for my umbrella and stood to my feet, hobbling towards my robe that was hanging over the door. The pain between my legs was still as terrible as it had been the night before, causing my attempt at walking to be very uncomfortable. After tying the sash and closing my robe, I hobbled towards the stairs, gently walking down each one, cringing as I did so. The club was empty and quiet, save for some light music that was playing in the background. The atmosphere reminded me of Sunday mornings at my mother's house, for I would always find her listening to jazz records and cooking breakfast for me. As soon as I came down the stairs, I was met with the sight of Leena coming out of the kitchen carrying a tray that was piled with pancakes. She paused the moment she spotted me, rushing to place the tray down on an empty table in order to assist me.

"Oswald," she gasped, pulling out a chair for me to sit. "I wasn't expecting you to be up this early."

I cringed as I limped over to the chair and carefully took my seat.

"Don't apologize," I said. "You've been more than helpful."

"What can I get for you? Tea? Coffee?"

"Ice," I whimpered. "And plenty of it."

"Right away…"

The girl disappeared into the kitchen, returning with a plastic bag that was filled with ice cubes.

"Y…You're still sore down there?" she asked, her cheeks turning red with embarrassment.

I nodded and placed the bag firmly against my trousers. Oh, how it stung, but the ice was going to help it one way or another.

"What else can I get for you?"

"Why are you speaking to me like a servant? You're not on the job, nor is the club open to the public. Sit…"

Leena smiled and pulled out a chair to take a seat. As I held the bag of ice over my manhood, I reached out for a clear glass, holding it up to my face so I could see my reflection. Oh, it was horrible! My entire face was covered in scabs, and on top of that, my right eye was black and blue. I looked like a raccoon!

"I look terrible," I moaned.

"No you don't… You look…um…"

"Like a raccoon," I groaned. "How am I to present myself as a respected man, when I look like someone's punching bag? That's a sure sign of weakness."

"Bruises heal, Oswald. In a few weeks, you'll be back looking like your old self again."

I slammed the cup down and looked at the pancakes that were placed in front of us.

"You made breakfast?"

Leena nodded. "Yes, I wanted to. I thought that perhaps you'd be hungry after everything that happened last night."

"Thank you…"

Leena was just dishing out breakfast, when the door opened and my mother came storming in. She took one look at my face and dropped the flowers she had been carrying in her hand.

"Oswald, what happened to your face?!"

I groaned, for I was in no mood to argue with the woman.

"I'll get you some tea," Leena said, quickly disappearing into the kitchen.

"Mother, I am in no mood for arguments. Last night was a terrible night for me. It was filled with nothing but betrayal and pain."

"My poor baby boy…" my mother cooed, stretching her hand out to touch my bruised face. "When are you going to stop this nonsense, Oswald?"

"It's not nonsense, Mother," I snapped.

My mother sat down beside me and placed her hand over my own.

"Oswald, you're not doing anything illegal, are you?"

I groaned. "No, mother, I am not doing anything illegal."

"You can only trust your mother, no one but me…"

I smiled. "I think I found someone I can finally trust, mother… A policeman."

"No, Oswald, you mustn't. All the policemen are corrupt…They will hurt you."

"Not this one," I said, shaking my head. "He's not like the others, he's kind and righteous. Detective Gordon is different, Mother, you'll see."

My mother seemed curious as to where my other hand was and peeked under the table, spotting it placed over the bag of ice.

"Oswald, what is that? Why are you holding a bag of ice against the family jewels?"

My cheeks turned red with embarrassment and I thought about what to say. Before I could speak, Leena came walking out carrying a cup of tea. She placed the steaming cup down in front of me and I thanked the girl.

"Oswald, if you and your mother are speaking, I could…"

I held up my hand in protest. "Leena, please, take a seat. I would love for you to join my mother and me for breakfast."

My mother looked at me, but I gave her a dirty look.

"Mother, this is Leena, she is a dear friend of mine."

"She is a demon hussy…"

I slammed my fist down on the table, causing my mother to gasp. "Mother, there is no hussy here. Now, if you can't be kind to my friend, then I am going to ask you to leave. Are we clear?"

"Oswald…"

"I said, are we clear?"

My mother sighed and shot Leena an evil look.

"You did that to him, didn't you?" My mother snapped at Leena. "You hurt his family jewels? That's what hussy's are known for…"

Leena seemed very embarrassed, for she looked down at her plate.

"Mother," I snapped. "What did I just tell you? There are no hussies here. Leena didn't do anything to hurt me… Someone else did. Now, please, let us eat in peace."

We dug into our breakfasts, a dead silence taking over the table. Though, what my mother did next was not only aggravating, but downright rude. She began to mumble under her breath in the German language, a language I knew all too well. I couldn't speak it fluently, but I knew enough of it to know what she was saying, and it wasn't anything nice. She was calling Leena a no good whore and a skinny dog.

"Mother," I snapped. "Enough…"

When I was finished eating, Leena reached out for my plate and stood to her feet.

"Let me get that for you, Oswald."

I smiled. "Thank you, Leena, that's very kind of you."

Leena then looked at my mother. "Mrs. Cobblepot, can I take your plate?"

"It's Kaublepot…" she snapped. "And no, you may not take my plate. I am not an invalid old woman who cannot walk her dishes to the sink."

I leaned my head back against my chair and sighed. Oh, I was going to kill her. I loved the woman to death, but I was going to kill her…

"Mrs. Kaublepot, I didn't mean anything by it. I…I was just trying to be helpful."

"And you can help me, by walking yourself out the door and never returning."

"All right, Mother," I interrupted in my stern voice. "I've had just about enough of your bickering for one day. Let Leena take your plate into the kitchen before I lose my mind. I have work anyway, so I think it would be best if you left."

"Oswald, why would you want me to leave? I am your mother…"

"That you are, Mom, but I have work now and can't be bothered. I'll come visit you another day."

My mother was angry, there was no doubting that. She rose to her feet and slapped me in the face before storming towards the door. My mother had spent her entire life caring for me as a single mother, and I knew having Leena around made her feel useless. Every boy grows up at some point in his life and becomes interested in another woman. It was natural, the most natural thing in the world, actually. Though, most men my age were already married and a father to a few kids by now.

I had never been interested in any woman until now… Leena brightened my days, and made me feel wanted.

"Where did your mother go?"

Leena came walking out of the kitchen, curious as to where my mother had run off to.

"She got mad and left in a jealous rage. It's better off that she left, for she was causing a scene."

I rose to my feet and began making my way towards the stairs.

"I…I'm going to take a bath and get dressed for the day. Thank you for breakfast, Leena."

"Let me help you," she said, coming to my aid and helping me up the stairs. It was lovely having another human being around to care for me beside my mother. For the first time in my life, I actually felt whole, for I didn't need anyone but her. She ran me my bath and I undressed, slipping down into the hot soapy water to soak my aches away.

Leena popped her head back into the bathroom after a few moments. "I'm going to go downstairs and manage the club, if that's all right?"

I nodded. "Thank you, Leena. If anyone comes in asking for me, tell them that I will be down shortly."

If there was one thing I always tried to maintain, it was my suave appearance. I wasn't the type of person who enjoyed staying in his pajamas all day, for I never thought I looked presentable unless I was dressed in my suit and blazer. After struggling to get into my clothes, I hobbled down the stairs. My men had shown up for their day of work, their eyes staring at my battered appearance.

"What are you all looking at?" I growled, walking past them in order to reach my special chair. "I'm not a museum exhibit!"

"Mr. Cobblepot," Leena came out of her office as I was passing by. "Detective Gordon is waiting for you in the dining room."

I paused from walking and nodded. "All right…Come along with me."

Leena held the door open as I entered the dining room, hobbling towards my chair that was set up beside the fireplace. Jim Gordon was standing there waiting for me, two large duffel bags placed on the table.

"Jim, so nice to see you again," I cheerfully greeted, taking a seat in my chair. "How are you?"

"I'm obviously doing better than you are, Penguin."

Oh, we were only five seconds into our meeting and he was already tossing out the insults.

"As much as I love having you around, Jim, I don't appreciate your odd sense of humor."

"I meant nothing by it, Penguin," he continued. "When I asked you to get me my old job back, I didn't think Gillian was going to fight back."

I sarcastically chuckled. "Gillian Loeb, Jim? Really? No, no, no…Gillian Loeb didn't do this to me. I didn't lay a single finger on the man."

"Well then, what does the other guy look like?"

"If you're referring to Mr. Falcone, Jim, he walked away without a single scratch on him. I, on the other hand was not as lucky…"

Feeling another painful ache erupt in between my legs, I heavily sighed and pressed my head against the back of the chair.

"Ms. Lakehurst, be a doll and fetch me some more ice."

"Right away, Boss…"

When Leena left the room, Jim opened one of the duffel bags and pulled out a wad of cash.

"I got all of your money back, Penguin. Do you want to count it?"

I shook my head. "No, Jim, if you say there is two grand there, then I will believe you. That's what friends do, am I right? They trust one another. What of your job?"

"I was re-instated this morning and Loeb resigned."

"See?" I said, faking a smile. "Friends are worth having after all, am I right?"

Leena reentered the room and handed me another bag of ice. It was extremely embarrassing to be holding a bag of ice against my trousers while Jim Gordon was standing beside me, but I had no other choice.

"Falcone did this to you?" Jim asked.

I nodded. "He came barging into the club after I returned from getting your job back. He threatened me for bragging about being the king of Gotham. As you can plainly see, I don't have to explain what happened next."

"You were wading in dangerous waters, Penguin. You knew the consequences."

"Perhaps, but what he did to me is unforgiveable, Jim. Because of him, I won't be able to piss in peace for weeks."

"Or anything else."

"That's not funny, Jim," I snapped. "Not funny at all."

"I have to get back out on the streets now before Bullock comes looking for me. We'll be in touch… For your own sake, stay out of trouble."

For the remainder of the day, I took it easy, filling out paperwork and not doing anything too strenuous. When the club opened to the public, I took a seat in the back and watched the performers who were dancing on stage. The music was loud within the club and the women who were dancing on stage were being undressed by the eyes of every man who was currently watching. I had been sitting in a booth, holding a fresh bag of ice against my trousers and minding my own business. Though, it didn't take long for some of my men to become drunk, and when my men became drunk, they spoke before they thought about the words that were coming out of their mouths….that was such a deadly combination.

"What are you doing back here, Boss?" Carlos questioned as he staggered by.

"You're on the clock, Carlos," I growled. "I don't appreciate it when my men drink while they're working at my club.

"You're just a party pooper," the man slurred. "You never like to have any fun. You're the owner of this shit hole, and all you do is sit in the back of this club and watch the women dancing from afar."

I squeezed my fist, my anger starting to brew from within me. "Carlos, you have a job to do, so, get back outside and watch the door."

"What's the matter?" the man continued, screaming loud so the entire club could hear. "I know what your problem is… You are afraid that the women will turn you away once they see your bum leg. You're afraid that they will call you Oswald Hobblepot…"

"That is enough!" I growled. "Back to your position!"

I was attempting to be on my best behavior, but this drunk man was making it extremely hard to do so. This was his last chance, his last chance to turn around before I lost my temper with him. But the man was too stupid for his own good, for he continued egging me on.

"And Falcone gave you a limp dick…. It's not like you have any use for it anyway… Oswald the Virgin Hobblepot!"

Oh, that was it! I was furious with the man! He had been my best doorman, and now, he was a dead man!

The bottle of wine I had been drinking from was placed on the table beside me, and I quickly grabbed it and smashed it over the table. When I had the sharp neck of the bottle in my grasp, I jabbed it into the man's neck, causing blood to splatter everywhere. The crowds gasped and ran out of the club in fright… Even Leena seemed frightened over what I had just done. The man dropped to the floor, grasping at his gushing neck, but I knew that he would be dead in a matter of minutes.

"Butch!"

Butch had been watching from near the bar and came hurrying to my side when he heard me call his name.

"Yes, Boss?"

"Dispose of this drunkard."

"Yes, Boss…"

Wanting to get away from the crowds, I entered my office to wash my hands, only to have Leena come barging in.

"What did I tell you about knocking?" I angrily replied.

"Oswald, you can't just kill people in front of a large crowd."

"Well, I just did. No one disrespects me and gets away with it…"

"Oswald, that's how people get arrested! Is that what you want? To be locked away in Arkham?"

"That's never going to happen, Leena…With Jim Gordon on my side, nothing can go wrong."

"Oswald…"

"Enough," I snapped. "What did I just tell you about addressing me by my first name when other people are around? I'm sure you have plenty of work to finish up before the club closes."

Leena nodded and headed out the door, but not before calling out to me one last time.

"Yes, Penguin."

Oh, the girl knew exactly how to push my buttons. The most relaxing part of the day was when the club closed down for the evening, for it meant that I had the entire facility to myself. Butch was always the last person to leave, and once the doors were finally locked, I would sigh in relief. I knew I had upset Leena, for she didn't even bid me goodnight as clocked out. It shouldn't have mattered, but at the same time, it did indeed bother me. I could only hope that she was in a better mood when she showed up for work tomorrow. And so, with a bottle of brandy placed at my side, I spent the remainder of the night nursing a glass of the alcohol and counted the club's earning for the night, eventually passing out over my work. It was a lonely life, but it was the life of a respected club owner, and soon to be king of Gotham.


	13. Twisted Like A Pretzel

I wasn’t sure what time I dragged myself to bed, but it was extremely late, for I was still groggy when I did so. I didn’t even change into my pajamas, for I was in too much pain to manage it on my own. Therefore, I just plopped down onto my mattress and closed my eyes again, blacking out within the blink of an eye. The next thing I heard was a knock upon my door, the noise instantly startling me. I rested my body on my elbows, the pain in my ribs stunning me.

“Oswald…”

It was my mother, for I could tell it was her by her strong German accent. I groaned and leaned back against my pillows, knowing that I wasn’t strong enough to get out of bed on my own.

“Oswald are you awake?”

“What is it?” I cried. “Why are you here, Mother? When I gave you a key, that key was to be used for emergencies only, not to pop in whenever you feel like doing so.”

“My son gives me a key and then, his mother pops in to surprise him, and still, he is not happy. Do you not want to see your mother anymore?”

My mother began to rant in the German language again, causing me to press my pillow over my head.

“Mother,” I groaned. “It’s too early for this…”

Without my permission, my mother entered my room and came strolling to my bedside.

“And this is what he does! He lays here in bed all day and does not eat. He looks like death.”

“I’m not feeling well, Mother,” I said. “Is that a crime?”

“I’ll tell you why you don’t feel well, Oswald. It was that hussy demon… She poisoned you.”

“Oh, here we go again, enough with the hussies, Mother. It’s your imagination.”

“Let’s get you out of these clothes and into your pajamas. My poor son needs his nourishment and rest. Mama will cook you something in the kitchen to give you strength.”

For once, my mother was right. I needed to rest, and I was going to spend the day doing so in my bed. After changing into my flannel pants and robe, I closed my eyes and attempted to fall back asleep, the sound of light music echoing throughout my room.

“Boss…” I jolted awake when I heard Butch banging on my door. I gazed towards my nightstand and spotted my breakfast and a cup of tea. My mother must have placed it there hours ago, for it had gone cold.

“Boss, are you in there?”

I held onto the frame of my bed as I hobbled towards the door without any assistance from my umbrella.

“What is it, Butch?” I asked, pulling the door open to gaze up at the tall man.

“Oh, forgive me, Boss, I didn’t know you were still in bed.”

“What is it, Butch?” I impatiently growled, switching the subject. “I’m not feeling particularly well today.”

“There is someone downstairs that’s waiting to speak with you.”

I ran my fingers through my disheveled hair and groaned, for if there was anything I wasn’t in the mood for, it was a business meeting.

“If you want me to send him away, Sir, I will.”

“No, Butch, it’s fine. Tell him that I will meet with him in the dining room in a few minutes. Also, tell Leena about the meeting and have her meet me there as well.”

“Um, Leena didn’t come in to work today, Boss.”

My jaw slightly dropped. “What do you mean she didn’t show up for work today?”

“I mean just that, Boss. She hasn’t come in today…”

“Oh, I’m going to kill her…”

“Do you want me to do the honors?”

“What?” I gasped. “No! It was a figure of speech. Call her though, and ask her why she didn’t inform us about her absentee today? And then, tell her that she best get here if she wants to keep breathing. I’ll deal with her myself when she gets here.”

“Right away, Boss.”

This day was turning out to be nothing but a headache, for not only did I have an unexpected business meeting, but my secretary had failed to show up for work. The girl was becoming a problem, one that I was going to personally deal with as soon as she came walking through the door. Not wanting to get dressed into my proper attire, I fixed my hair as best I could and grabbed my umbrella to help me down the stairs. It was early in the afternoon, and the club was still empty save for a few of my men who were wandering about. I entered my dining room and limped towards my chair, only to find that another man was sitting in it. I didn’t recognize him, for I had never seen him before in my entire life. He was much older than me, slender and had dark short hair. He smiled at me, his smile reminding me of the exact one the Cheshire cat had. But I was not smiling, for the man had already disrespected me by coming into my home and sitting in my chair, the very chair I had worked so hard to earn.

“Mr. Penguin…How lovely to finally put a face to the name.” the man said.

“I’ see you’ve already made yourself at home,” I bitterly spat. “How rude of you.”

I thought this was going to scare the man out of my chair, but he only ran his fingers along the wooden arms and smiled.

“It’s a very comfy chair, but I don’t have to tell you that. You’ve had some very big shoes to fill in the last few weeks. What happened to Fish Mooney was a tragedy. I’ve never personally met the woman, but I’ve heard stories…”

“My chair, Sir,” I growled. “I would like to have it back now.”

“Oh,” the man stated, looking up at me. “Right… I’ve also heard stories about what she did to you. Word is that you have trouble standing for more than a few minutes and that you waddle just like a penguin when you walk.”

“And I guess your mother never told you that it’s disrespectful to come into somebody’s house and insult the head of the household. May I remind you that I am not a man to be trifled with.”

“Well, in that case, here’s your chair.”

The man stood up and I took my seat, only to have the man pull the chair out from under me. I grabbed the air, only to have my body hit the floor.

“And let me remind you how dangerous I am, Hobblepot!”

I reached for the table and pushed myself up, only to have the man grab me by my throat.

“B…Butch…” I tried to call out for my second hand man, but my voice was nothing more than a low whisper.

“Oh, no, no no,” the man said, slamming me into my chair. “Butch can’t hear you.”

The man took a seat in the chair that was beside my own and smiled. “So, Hobblepot, let’s get down to business.”

“I don’t like to be called that,” I cried. “It’s not my name.”

“Says the man who is dressed in his pajamas.”

“I…I’ve been feeling under the weather these past few days.”

“I’d like to see what the other guy looks like. I bet he walked away without a single scratch on him. You probably fight as well as a bunny rabbit.”

“I’m sorry, but you are?”

“Oh, forgive my ill manners, Hobblepot… I am Theo Galavan.”

“What do you want, Mr. Galavan?”

“I need a few favors and word is that you’re the man to come to.”

“Favors?” I questioned. “I don’t do favors for strangers.”

“I will not be a stranger for much longer,” Theo replied. “I am going to become the mayor of this town.”

I chuckled, causing the man to become angry with me.

“Something funny, Hobblepot? If you want to laugh at something I’d take a good look at yourself. Now that’s something to laugh about.”

“That’s a lovely little dream you have, Galavan, but a dream is all it’s ever going to be. I wish you all the luck in your quest, Sir.”

“I need you to kill some people for me, Penguin.”

Once more I snickered. “And once again, you’ve come to the wrong place. You see, I don’t kill people. Murder isn’t my style…”

From out of his pocket, Galavan pulled out a handgun and slowly placed it down upon the table.

“I’m not asking you…”

I was frightened, but I didn’t show my fear, for doing so would only prove that I was weak.

“What are you going to do? Shoot me? You’ll never get out of here alive.”

“I’m asking you nicely, Penguin. You either do what I ask you to do, or the consequences will be substantial.”

“And may I remind you that you’re in my house now, Galavan.” I looked towards the door. “Butch!”

Before Galavan could say another word, Butch came walking in.

“Yes, Boss?”

“Be a gentleman and show Mr. Galavan out.”

“Right away, Boss…”

“You’ll be sorry, Hobblepot,” the man snapped as Butch grabbed his arm.

When the man was gone, Butch re-entered the dining room and stood beside me.

“Is everything all right, Boss?”

“Butch, do me a favor and make sure that he’s never allowed back into this club again.”

“Yes, Boss…And FYI, Valerie just walked, in.”

“Wonderful,” I groaned. “Send her in.”

I impatiently tapped my hand against the table, waiting for Leena to enter the dining room. She did so a few moments later, seeming flustered and out of breath.

“Ms. Lakehurst, you’re extremely late,” I began in a strict tone of voice. “Tardiness is something I do not tolerate, especially when you don’t call ahead of time and warn me.”

“I…I didn’t have a good night last night, Mr. Cobblepot,” Leena replied. “I had nightmares all night and didn’t get to sleep until early this morning. I over slept…Forgive me.”

I wanted to be angry at the woman, but I quickly allowed the professionalism in my voice slip away.

“Nightmares?” I questioned. “What’s wrong?”

“I…I don’t know, Oswald,” the woman cried, tears slipping down her cheeks. “For the past few days I’ve felt as though I’m being watched. I don’t know if I’m just paranoid because of my past, but I can’t help it.”

I heavily sighed and rubbed my aching temple. “Have you seen anyone lurking around or stalking you?”

Leena shook her head. “No… I just have this strong feeling in my chest.”

I wasn’t sure why I was about to offer Leena a place to stay, but for some odd reason, I felt as though her having some company would do the girl some good.

“Leena,” I whispered her name, causing the girl to make eye contact with me. “If you would feel more comfortable staying here at the club, I could arrange a room for you. Fish Mooney had a few spare offices that were used for brothel like activities. I could have one cleared out for you. There is one right next to my room that has a bed and even its own bathroom.”

“Osw…I mean, Mr. Cobblepot, I couldn’t possibly ask that of you.”

I folded my hands on the tabletop. “You feel comfortable here, do you not?”

Leena nodded. “When I’m around other people, I feel safe.”

“Then there is no reason for you to feel uncomfortable. I’ll have one of my men prepare the room for you. For the time being, Butch will take you to the safe house to gather some of your things and bring you back here.”

Leena smiled. “You’re a kind man, Mr. Cobblepot.”

Without asking my permission, the woman wrapped her arms around my neck, causing me to gasp. Never had I ever been hugged by anyone but my mother before. My mother’s warm embraces had been nice, but to feel a hug being given to me by another woman, well that was something that sent erotic shivers down my spine.

With Leena preoccupied for the remainder of the day, I decided to retire to my room and continue resting. A horrible rainstorm moved through Gotham that evening, for as I lay in my bed, the rain pounding against the metal shingles on the roof caused my head to ache. I rolled over and snuggled my face into my pillow, a flash of lightning startling me. I was falling in and out of consciousness, for one moment I was aware of my surroundings, and the next, I was dead asleep.  
When I heard a loud click, I opened my eyes, only to find Galavan standing over my bed. My eyes widened, and I screamed.

“Time to die, Hobblepot!”

A gun was pointed in my face, and I heard a loud blast. I screamed once more and shot up in my bed, gasping for breath as I looked around my room. Galavan wasn’t in my room after all… It had all been a dream, one horrifying nightmare. I sighed in relief and lay back against my pillows, another crack of thunder rattling my darkened bedroom. My entire body was shaking, with fear, for the thought of that horrible man breaking into my club left me petrified beyond belief.

“Oswald?”

I heard a small voice calling me from the other side of my door.

“Yes, Leena?”

“M…May I come in?”

Leena? Come in? Into my bedroom? I reached over for my lamp, only to realize that the power had been knocked out.

“O…Of course,” I stammered.

The door opened and Leena came hurrying into my room dressed in a green silk robe that was wrapped tightly around her thin frame. It was strange, for never had I seen a woman dressed in lingerie before.

“I’m sorry, but the thunderstorm has frightened me,” she said, approaching the empty side of my bed. Oh, what was she doing? Without asking, Leena crawled into bed beside me! I instantly became stunned and stiff as a board, for never had any woman ever crawled willingly into my bed before.

“This is ok, right?” she asked. “I…I just wanted some company for a while, until the storm passes.”

My heart was pounding a mile a minute from within my chest, for there was a woman in my bed! I moved to the far edge of the mattress, afraid that any part of my body would brush against her. I lay there on my back, attempting to look at anything other than her beautiful face.

“How are you feeling?” she asked.

“I’ve been better,” I said. “I’m having a hard time sleeping.”

“Why?” she asked. “If you’re not feeling well, sleeping should come easily.”

I wanted to tell her about the ugly business meeting I had suffered through earlier this afternoon, but I knew that doing so would only make me sound like a frightened child. Therefore, I decided to lie.

“My body is still in a great amount of pain from Falcone’s beating the other night.”

It was a partial lie, for I still was in a great amount of pain, my shoulders and back especially.

“Perhaps I can help…” Leena offered. “Maybe you just need someone to work the kinks out of your muscles.”

“Kinks?” I nervously choked.

“What hurts?”

“M…My back and shoulders.”

“Oswald, sit up for a second…”

“What?”

Leena giggled. “No questions, Sir, just do as I say.”

Leena reached over on the nightstand and lit one of the candles I had sitting there. The room illuminated in a dull yellow glow, comforting me as I forced myself into a sitting position. What I didn’t expect was to feel her hands reaching around my back and to the front of my robe.

“W…What are you doing?” I breathlessly gasped, grabbing onto her hands that were undoing the knot in my robe’s sash.

“Trust me,” she cooed. “I’m going to help you.”

My hands fell to my side as hers continued to fiddle with undoing my robe. Once the sash came undone, the garment was slipped off my shoulders and placed aside. My boney shoulders and spine stuck out in the candlelight like a sore thumb. What I didn’t expect was to feel Leena’s cool hands begin pressing gently against my bruised shoulders and sore muscles. My breath instantly left my body, for this was an entirely new feeling, one that I had never felt before. I closed my eyes and let Leena’s hands take me to heaven. In the thirty one years I had lived upon this earth, never had anyone ever massaged my aches and pains away before.

“No wonder you’re in pain,” she cooed. “Your body is tangled up like a pretzel.”

My shoulder cracked beneath her touch, causing me to erotically sigh. The sound of my voice must have startled her, for her hands paused from massaging me. I hadn’t meant to sound as though I were having an orgasm, but I couldn’t help it, for the relief I felt when my muscles loosened was a pleasurable sensation.

“Oh, lower…” I sighed, feeling her fingers brushing down my spinal cord. “Right there…Yes…”

Muscle after muscle loosened on my body, sending waves of pleasure through my legs and back. Though, when her hand placed itself on the area of my stomach that was just above the lining of my trousers, a new feeling took over. No one had ever embraced me in such a sensitive spot before. It was a spot that weakened me, and instantly caused my manhood to begin hardening within my trousers. I wanted to grab her hand and move it away, but the feeling was too pleasurable.

“Feeling better?” she asked.

I was so turned on, that I closed my eyes and erotically sighed.

“This is turning me on…”

I had totally lost my mind! I spoke my thoughts, and I wasn’t sure why I had allowed myself to do so. It had obviously startled Leena, for she moved her hand away from my stomach and back.

“What did you say?”

I swallowed hard. “I said, your massages will have me feeling better by dawn.”

But my lie had been the least of my worries, for no one had ever touched me in such a way before. Even so, Leena’s touch had awoken something within me that I had never felt before. I didn’t want to admit it, but deep down, I finally knew why I always found myself being kind to the girl…I was in love with Leena.


	14. The Date

When I awoke the next morning, the spot beside me was empty and cold. After Leena had massaged my aches away, we passed out beside one another. I didn’t mind it, for the girl’s company had been wonderful. I had feelings for the girl, for there was no denying that. Every time she walked into a room, my heart would stop beating and I would find myself daydreaming about how perfect she was. As much as I wanted to keep things as they were, my body was begging me to take the next step. But how did men ask a woman on a date? Never had I ever spoken to any woman before in such a way, and I was afraid of being rejected. Without another thought, I dressed for the day and made my way down into the kitchen to make myself and Leena some tea. As the water was boiling over the stove, I began to practice what I was going to say to Leena. 

“Leena, we’ve been working together for a while now,” I tested it on my lips, the words not expressing a bit of how I felt when I was around her. 

“No,” I sighed. “That’s not what I want to say.”

I leaned against the stove and dug deeper into my heart. Saying nice things about someone wasn’t something I was very good at, for no one besides my mother had ever been kind to me. 

“Leena, the way you touched me last night….” I cringed. “No, that’s not it either.”

My palms were sweating heavily as I continued to think about what to say. 

“Good morning, Oswald…”

I froze when I heard Leena’s voice greeting me from the stairwell. I spun around and without a single thought, blurted out the only thing that was on my mind.

“Have dinner with me!”

The girl raised a curious brow, seeming alarmed at my sudden request. Oh, what have I done! That wasn’t how I was supposed to ask her on a date! 

“Excuse me?” she questioned. 

I held up my hand and attempted to apologize to her. “Forgive me, I don’t know why I just said that. You see, Leena, what I meant to say was…well, you and I both eat dinner every day, but seeing that we’re both here, maybe…”

“Oswald, what are you trying to say?’ the girl kindly questioned as I babbled on.

“The club doesn’t open until seven, so perhaps at five o clock, that could be dinner time? Dinner is the most important meal of the day, after all.”

Leena smiled. “Are you asking me to eat dinner with you?”

Oh, I was making her uncomfortable! Of course I was! Who would want to have dinner with the laughing stock of Gotham, anyway? 

“No!” I cried out. “Of course not…”

Leena’s smile slipped away as I turned back to the stove in order to prepare our tea. Well, so much for that….as if I even had a single chance with someone as beautiful as her. I was a hideous penguin, and I knew I would live out the remainder of my life alone. 

“Oswald, is something wrong?”

I faked a smile and placed a cup of tea down in front of her. “No, Leena, of course not. I’m sorry for making you feel uncomfortable.”

Leena wrapped her fingers around the cup and looked down into the brown liquid. Had I truly done something to upset her?

“What’s wrong?” I asked. “Leena, if I upset you in any way, I’m sorry.”

“It’s not that,” she said, her green eyes looking up to meet my icy blue ones. “When you mentioned dinner a few moments ago, I thought you were asking me on a date.”

My heart began to race. I had not only upset Leena, but I had also embarrassed myself! I couldn’t let her know that I had truly been wanting to ask her on a date, for I would never allow her to see weakness within me. 

“A date?” I quarreled. “Don’t be silly. I mean, you’re so much better than I am. I would never ask you out on a date.”

“And why not?”

I pressed my eyes closed, being too embarrassed to look upon her as I answered the girl’s question.

“And why would I? I…I’m so below you. You know what I am, Leena. You see it every day. What would the people of Gotham say if they saw me hobbling beside you? You’re so perfect, and I’m….I’m a hideous fool.”

“Oswald…” Leena placed her hand over my own in a loving gesture, causing me to look into her beautiful eyes. “I am anything but perfect. No one is perfect in this world. What matters is not what’s on the outside, but what’s in here…”

Leena placed her hand upon my chest, my heart beating strongly against her palm. 

“You have a good heart, Oswald. Sometimes, it’s not always in the right place, but there are times when I look at you and see nothing but good intentions.”

“The people of Gotham…”

“The people of Gotham don’t matter, Oswald. What matters is what I think, and I think you are handsome, and clever, and I know that you care about me very much.”

“I…I do.” I nervously stammered. 

“Well then, why don’t you ask me again?”

“Ask you what?”

“What you were going to ask me earlier.”

“I…I don’t know what you mean.”

Leena giggled. “Oswald, I knew something was on your mind the moment I came down those stairs and saw you standing here. You don’t have to worry about the end result of your question, because I can assure you that I would never reject you.”

“Y…You wouldn’t?”

Leena shook her head. “Of course not.”

I took a deep breath and opened my mouth to speak. “Leena…Would you, that is…perhaps join me…for…for…”

“I’d love to.”

The woman answered before I could even finish asking her to dinner. 

“But I didn’t finish,” I argued. “You don’t even know what I was going to ask you.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Leena said. “As long as it’s with you, I don’t care.”

I smiled, for never had any woman ever been so kind to me before. 

“All right,” I said. “Tonight at five. What would you like to eat?”

“Anything you want to eat.”

Oh, the girl was so easy going! She was making this way too easy for me.

“Chinese?” I questioned. “I know this really good place a few blocks from here.”

“Sounds good to me,” she said. 

“All right…I…I’ll meet you there tonight at five. I have some business errands to run today.”

With that being said, Leena and I went our separate ways. I had a date! I was going to be going on my first date with a girl, and it was going to be with the most beautiful girl in the world! When I was finished with my tea, I gathered up Butch and headed out into Gotham to see Detective Gordon. While Butch drove, I sat in the backseat, staring out the window and thinking about the wonderful night I was going to have with Leena. 

“Boss?”

I had been thinking about what to wear, when Butch’s voice pulled me out of my daydream.

“What is it?” I questioned. 

“I just couldn’t help but take notice that you’re very quiet this morning. Are you all right?”

“I couldn’t be better,” I replied. “Miss Lakehurst enjoyed her stay last night, so I must thank you for making her room livable.”

Butch looked up into the review mirror, his eyes meeting with my own from the backseat. 

“May I ask you something, Boss?”

“I guess…”

“Miss Lakehurst, do you fancy her?”

Wanting to keep mine and Leena’s friendship a secret, I shook my head. 

“Of course not, Butch. You know as well as I do that I’ve never fancied anyone before. My feelings do not run to the point of where I need another human being of  
the opposite sex to be content with my life.”

“So, it’s true then?”

I raised a curious brow. “What’s true?”

“Nothing…”

The man had my curiosity now, so much, that I wasn’t going to drop the subject until I got to the bottom line of it.

“Butch, is there something you’re not telling me?”

“No, Boss…”

“Butch, you know how much I despise secrets. I like you very much, but if you fail to tell me what you know, I won’t think twice about planning your untimely demise!”

The man was much taller, stronger, and braver than me, but if there was one person he feared, it was me. I had power over him, power that moved him like a puppet on strings. There wasn’t anything I couldn’t get Butch to do, and threatening him only frightened the man more. 

“The other men,” he blurted out. “In the club…They talk when you’re not around. I heard them talking the other day about how they never seen you with a woman, and that it’s because you fancy men.”

My heart sank. Men? Men? If there was one thing I didn’t like, it was men! 

“Which one started the rumor, Butch?” I growled. “Who was it? Zsas? Gabe? Who!?”

I pulled out my knife and held the blade up against Butch’s neck, causing him to begin sweating profusely. 

“I…I don’t know. I heard them talking… It was just talk, talk and nothing more. I don’t know who started the rumor, Boss. I swear to God, I don’t know.”

Believing the man, I sat back in my seat and put away my knife. 

“I’ve been too lenient, Butch. I believe it’s time I taught every one of them a lesson. Rumors are not nice, especially, when they’re not true.”

“So, you don’t like men?”

I pressed my head against the back seat of the car and heavily sighed. “Does it look like I fancy men, Butch? I don’t fancy anyone, but if I did, you and all the rest of those fools back at the bar would be the last people I would ever be interested in.”

When the car stopped in front of Dr. Thompkins’ home, I reached over to open the door, when Butch began to get out. 

“No!” I ordered, pushing the man back into the driver’s seat. “You stay right here. This is a visit I would prefer to make unaccompanied.”

It was a Saturday afternoon, and that meant that Jim Gordon was most likely still at home. I hobbled up to the cement stairs and knocked upon the door with the handle of my umbrella. When the door opened, I was met with Dr. Thompkins. She seemed surprised and looked outside, making sure that I was alone. 

“Dr. Thompkins, lovely day, isn’t it?”

“Mr. Cobblepot,” she said, her voice quivering with fear. “What brings you here?”

“Well, I was looking for Jim, and seeing that it’s a Saturday afternoon, that means he’s usually here with you.”

Lee nodded. “Yes, he is.”

“May I come in?”

The woman nodded and stepped aside to let me enter before closing the door behind us. 

“I was making coffee. Can I offer you a cup?”

I shook my head. “That’s very kind of you, Dr. Thompkins, but I sadly don’t care for the taste of coffee.”

“Something else then? Tea? Water perhaps?” 

“Your hospitality is kind, Dr. Thompkins, but this won’t take long.”

Lee nodded and motioned towards the bedroom. “Jim was getting dressed, Mr. Cobblepot. He should be finished by now.”

Using my umbrella for support, I headed towards the bedroom and knocked upon the door. It took a few moments, but I heard Jim’s voice call out from behind the door. 

“Oh, knocking now, are we?” he happily questioned. “I didn’t order a naked angel for delivery.”

The door was pulled open, and I came face to face with Jim Gordon. He was standing there in a white t shirt and his black dress pants. His face instantly turned serious the moment he pulled open the door and spotted me standing there. 

“No naked angels, Jim,” I quarreled. “Just me.”

The man rolled his eyes and pulled open the door rushing towards the bed to finish getting changed.

“What do you want now, Penguin?”

I leaned against the door frame and watched Jim slip on his blue dress shirt and tie. 

“Why is it that you think every time I come see you, it’s because I want something? We’re friends, Jim. Can’t I come visit a friend without wanting a favor?”

“Yes, but that’s not your style. You dislike being around people, especially anyone in the GCPD.”

“In that case, Jim, are you familiar with a Theo Galavan?”

Gordon paused as he was buttoning up his shirt. “The politician?”

“If you want to call him that. The man comes off as more of a clown than of a politician.”

“Well, with the mayor of Gotham gone, someone has to take his place.”

“Right, Jim, but something doesn’t smell kosher, if you know what I mean.”

Jim shrugged and zipped by me, heading towards the kitchen where Lee was making a pot of coffee. 

“And why would you think that, Penguin? What do you know of Theo Galavan?”

“Nothing much, just that he paid a visit to my club, demanding me for my help with doing some dirty things.”

“And?” Jim questioned, taking a sip of his coffee. “What did you do about it?”

“I told him to get out of my club.”

Jim smirked and rolled his eyes. “Look, Penguin, I’m a Detective, not the principal of Gotham City High. I’m not going to take care of the schoolyard bullies for  
you.”

“And I’m not here asking you to take care of any bullies for me, Detective.”

“Then what is it? All politicians are dirty, Penguin. It’s best that you just ignore them.”

“It’s not that, Jim…There was something more to this, something that made me very uncomfortable. There’s more to this story than meets the eye.”

Jim pressed a kiss to Lee’s lips and headed to the door as I followed him.

“Well, Cobblepot, when you find out what that one thing is, we’ll talk. Until then, I have to go fight the real crimes in Gotham. I don’t have time to talk about dirty politicians with the likes of you.”

“Detective!”

I called out to Jim, but he was already heading down the street towards the GCPD department. I sighed and turned to face Dr. Thompkins. 

“I wouldn’t take it to heart, Mr. Cobblepot. It’s nothing personal, that’s just the way Jim is.”

I nodded. “Have a lovely day, Dr. Thompkins. It was nice seeing you again.”

I wanted to be angry at Jim for the remainder of the day, but I couldn’t, for I had bigger things to worry about… I was going on a date with Leena. That evening, I dressed my finest attire and headed to the restaurant to await for her arrival. I paced the entrance back and forth, gazing at my watch every few seconds as if I were expecting her to not show up. 

“Oswald?”

When I heard Leena’s beautiful voice, I looked up to see the woman standing there in a beautiful red and black evening dress, fishnet stockings lining her elegant legs. Oh, she was the definition of beauty! 

“Leena, you…you look stunning.”

“Oh this?” she questioned looking down at herself. “It’s not my best attire, but it’s all I had.”

“Nonsense, you are the definition of beauty!”

Her cheeks turned red. “Well, you clean up pretty well yourself.”

I had reserved a table, and as soon as we entered, we were seated in the private booth that was lit by a single candle that was placed in the center of the table. 

“The wine here is fantastic,” I said. “You have to have a glass.”

“I’m up for anything,” Leena said. “And I’m starving.”

“Wonderful, so am I.”

As our waiter poured us each a glass of wine, I saw Leena’s eyes staring at my scarred neck. I had tried to hide the hideous scar as best I could, but half of it was still exposed due to the low collar of my white dress shirt. 

“I’m sorry,” I said, placing my hand against my neck to cover the scar. 

“No, I actually have something for you.”

From out of her handbag, she pulled out a beautiful purple and dark green cravat, standing to fasten it around my neck. 

“What do you think?”

Leena handed me her compact mirror and I gazed at my neck that was now completely covered with the beautiful garment. 

I smiled. “It’s perfect, Leena…Thank you.”

“No need to thank me. I’m glad you’re happy with it… It’s definitely you.”

“That it is.”

My smile faded. “I…I don’t have anything for you. I’m sorry, Leena.”

Leena reached across the table for my hand and embraced it with her own. 

“Oh, Oswald, there is no need to be sorry. This night is the greatest gift of all, for spending time with you alone makes me so happy.”

“It does?” 

Leena nodded. “Ever since coming to Gotham, I felt so strange because I didn’t know anyone here. I never thought I would enjoy living in this town, or that I would ever make any friends. But you changed that for me, Oswald. You’ve been so kind to me and showed me that someone can recover after a tragic accident. You’ve shown me how to be happy again, and for that, I will never be able to repay you.”

“I think we’re even,” I replied. “You’re my first real friend and we make each other’s lives a bit happier.”

I raised my glass. “I’d like to propose a toast…”

Leena smiled and raised her glass to mine. “And what are we toasting to, Oswald?”

“To us….and may this friendship last longer than the city of Gotham.”

There was a lovely gleam in Leena’s eyes, one that I had never seen before. It was certainly the most beautiful sight I had ever seen.

“To us, Oswald…”

And with that being said, we tapped out glasses together. Tonight was certainly the best night of my personal life…


	15. Putting A Rumor To Rest

I never wanted dinner to end, but sadly, it did. We feasted on fried rice, wontons, and sautéed chicken. When we couldn’t eat another morsel, I took care of the check, and we headed back to the club. 

“You really know where the good food is, don’t you?” Leena giggled. 

“Well, I do have to eat sometime, do I not?” I questioned. “And when I do, I only like to eat good food.”

“Well, it really was a delicious meal, Oswald. Thank you for everything.”

When we approached the front door of the club, I paused, remembering what Butch had told me earlier in the day. Leena was just opening the door, when she noticed the nervous look upon my face. 

“Oswald, what’s wrong?”

I looked down at my feet, being too embarrassed to tell the girl what was on my mind. 

“It’s nothing…”

“No, what is it? You can tell me anything.”

I finally found the courage to look up at Leena, knowing that I could indeed trust her with my life. 

“I took Butch with me today on a business outing. While we were out, he mentioned to me that there is a rumor floating around the club, a cruel and untrue rumor.”

“What rumor?”

“That I am interested in men….” I swallowed hard. “Intimately.”

Leena’s face became filled with concern. “And why would they think that?”

I shrugged. “Because I’ve never been….that is, I’ve never had a woman on my arm before. So, they believe that I am interested in men. Butch told me this today.”

“You’re afraid to face your employees?” Leena questioned. 

I shook my head. “Of course not…”

“Well then, let’s prove them wrong.”

I wasn’t sure what the girl was planning on doing, but she interlaced her arm with my own and pulled me into the club. The building was alive with loud jazzy styled music playing and crowds of people dancing the night away. 

“Come on, Mr. Cobblepot,” Leena said, pulling me towards the dance floor. 

“What are you doing?” I stammered. 

“Dancing with you, of course.”

I tugged on the woman, causing her to stop. “What’s wrong?”

“I…I can’t dance,” I said. “My legs…”

But Leena wouldn’t listen to me. She pulled me to the center of the dance floor and placed her hand at my hip, and her other into my right hand. 

“Have you ever slow danced before?”

“M…My mother taught me how to dance,” I said. “She told me when I was a child that dancing was something every gentleman needed to know how to do. But I’ve never danced with a woman before…”

“Well, then, Mr. Cobblepot, show me how to dance.”

My nerves were terrible, but I concentrated on swaying our bodies the best I could to the music. From behind us, I could hear people laughing at me, most of those people being my men who were stationed at the bar. 

“Oswald Hobblepot…”

I heard the cruel men taunting my name and it hurt my feelings. I looked down at my feet, but Leena was there to lift my chin with her fingers.

“Don’t let the men know that their words hurt your feelings. Always hold your head up high.”

“Right,” I murmured. “You’re right.”

“Hey, baby, why don’t you come and dance with a real man!”

When I heard a man yelling out the cruel words, I broke away from my dance and began charging towards the bar, ready to kill, when Leena grabbed my arm, pulling me back. What I didn’t expect was to be pulled back, only to have my lips crash against her own. Everything slowed down the moment I felt her soft lips kissing me. This was what a kiss felt like! After thirty one years on this earth, finally, I was getting to kiss a woman. 

I was nervous at first, not knowing what to do. But after a few seconds of her lips moving about my own, I took control, placing my hands against her cheeks and deepening our kiss. When we broke away from the kiss, we gasped for air, and I glanced over my shoulder, the men seeming speechless as they walked away. 

The confrontation had immediately ended, for the party went on as normal and Leena was dragging me towards the stairs. 

“Leena…” I gasped her name, but the woman placed her hands against my cheeks.

“Shut up…”

Before I could say another word, the woman pressed her lips against my own again, pulling us into another heated kiss. This time, however, she pulled me up the stairs, never taking a second to break our kiss. I stumbled with every step that I took, but Leena was there to hold me up. 

“Oh, Leena…” I broke away for air, only to have the woman press her lips against my own again. 

Leena pushed me against the door and we fell into my room, falling back against my bed. I had never kissed anyone, especially like this, and I never wanted it to end. 

I fell back first against my bed with Leena leaning over me. 

“Wa…Wait, Leena…”

The girl broke away and looked down at my nervous face. 

“What is it?”

“The club,” I stammered. “What will people say when they know that we’re up here?”

Leena giggled and pressed a kiss to my neck, causing a new wave of pleasure to take over my body. 

“I say, let them think what they want. I hope they hear us…”

“You…You do?”

She nodded. “Of course.”

“And why?”

“Because no one will hassle you any longer about what you fancy.”

I kissed her once again before breaking away. “Why did you do this for me?”

“Because I wanted to…” she said, pressing endless kisses to my neck. “And because there is always a non-violent way to handle things. I could have either kissed you to shut the men up, or watched you slit their throats with a broken bottle. I chose the most pleasurable solution.”

“But…”

Leena placed her finger against my lip to silence me. “Oh, Oswald, you talk too much.”

Without another word, we continued our kiss, never breaking away to speak another word. I didn’t care, for all I wanted, was for this moment to last a lifetime. 

“Leena?”

I felt as though I had drank too much, for I woke with a splitting headache, not remembering what had taken place the night before. I sat up and realized that I was still dressed in my clothes from the previous night, and that my shirt was wrinkled and almost completely unbuttoned. Leena was the first thing that came to my mind, but she was nowhere to be found. I stood on my unsteady legs and reached for my umbrella, hobbling to my bathroom in order to splash some water on my face. I turned on the faucet and leaned down to rinse out my face, rising to gaze in the mirror. My face was pale, and my lips swollen from the night of endless kisses I had received from the most beautiful girl in the world. But that wasn’t all….There, on the left side of my neck, was a very large red and purple mark plastered on my flesh right beside my jawline. 

“What in the…” I ran my fingers over the mark, attempting to figure out where it had come from. When Fish Mooney had been running the club, I saw the same marks on her neck all the time. I always wondered what had caused them, but now, I knew…

After dressing for the day, I came down the stairs, realizing that my men had arrived at work earlier than they usually did. They were seated around different areas of the club, their eyes staring at me as I passed them to reach my office. I was waiting for them to taunt me over the cruel rumor that had spread throughout the club, but there was not a single word about it. I smiled widely, for Leena had indeed helped me after all. I was just taking a seat at my desk, when the door opened and Leena came walking in carrying a cup of tea. She placed it down on my desk and smiled.

“I hope you don’t mind,” she began. “When you passed out last night, I went back to my room. I thought it was the appropriate thing to do.”

“I passed out? Forgive me, I didn’t realize how tired I was.”

“It’s all right…” she giggled. “I was getting pretty tired myself.”

I leaned back in my chair, attempting to remember just how far we had gone. 

“What happened last night?”

“What happened?” she repeated. “What do you mean?”

“I…I remember kissing you. Did we? That is…”

Leena gasped and waved her hands. “No, no, no… Nothing happened besides spending an hour or so kissing one another.”

“Forgive me,” I said, taking a sip of my tea. “When I drink wine, I tend to forget things.”

“It was nice,” she said, her cheeks lighting up with embarrassment.

“It was,” I replied. 

“May I ask you something?”

I nodded. “Of course.”

“Was that your first time kissing a woman?”

My heart skipped a beat. “Was I horrible? If I was, I apologize… I had no idea what I was doing.”

“Not at all,” Leena continued. “I was just wondering, because you were very good at it. I’ve kissed a few men in my time, but never had I ever been kissed like that before.”

“You enjoyed it then?”

Leena nodded. “Every moment of it. In fact…”

Without saying another word, Leena leaned down and quickly pressed her lips to my own. When she pulled away, the girl took a step back and waited for me to say something. Though, my eyes were still closed and my body was still in heaven.

“I’ll never get tired of that,” I mewed, opening my eyes to face the girl. 

“Neither will I.”

Switching the subject, I looked at my watch and realized that it was nearly nine in the morning. Usually, my mother would have been looking for me by now. 

“Leena, did my mother let herself into the club this morning?”

The girl’s smile faded and she shook her head.

“No, Oswald. She didn’t come today.”

I raised a curious brow. “Are you sure? Have you checked the kitchen?”

Leena nodded. “I was just in there making you a cup of tea. She’s not here…”

“That’s odd,” I said, rising to my feet. “She always comes to the club to make me breakfast.”

I reached for my umbrella and headed towards the door. 

“I probably upset her somehow. I’m going to make a trip home to see her and I will be back within the hour. I have two meetings today. If my clients show up before I get back, tell them that I will be running a bit late and will be back shortly.”

“Yes, Mr. Cobblepot.”

I came out of my office and headed towards the door, Butch stopping me just as I was about to leave.

“Boss, where are you going?”

“To see my mother,” I replied. “I shall be back shortly.”

“Do you want me to accompany you?”

Yes, having Butch at my side was probably for the best if I was going to be visiting another mobster or going someplace within Gotham that I wasn’t familiar with, but not to my mother’s home.

“I think this is one visit I would prefer to make unaccompanied, Butch. I shall be back shortly.”

I had visited my mother’s home a million times before without somebody at my side. It was something I never thought twice about… What I didn’t know was that today everything was going to change. I hobbled three blocks to where my mother lived and stepped up the cement stairs that led to the old mahogany door. 

“Mother?” I called out her name and knocked very loudly. 

When she didn’t answer, I knocked a little harder, believing that she was upstairs folding laundry or in the shower. 

“Mother, open up!”

Once more, I waited, but still no one answered. I sighed and jiggled the handle of the doorknob, realizing that it was unlocked. Curious, I stepped inside and closed the door behind me, her home being very quiet…too quiet for my liking. My mother loved music, and there wasn’t a moment during the day where her record player wouldn’t be blasting some sort of jazzy song from it. 

“Mother, the door was unlocked,” I called out. “How many times have I told you about locking the door behind you when you come inside?”

Still, there was no answer. 

“Mother?”

I was becoming frightened now, for whenever I called out to her, she would always come storming down the stairs, yelling at me in her thick German accent. I came around the corner of the hall and entered the family room, only to be met with Theo Galavan. He was seated in my mother’s arm chair, relaxed and seeming as though he were waiting for someone…

He smiled and leaned forward. “Mr. Cobblepot, how lovely to see you.”

“Wh…What are you doing here?” I growled. “Where is my mother?”

“Oh, that old broad? I have to give it to the girl, she’s got some fight in her… Went kicking and screaming out the door.”

I reached over for the knife that was sitting on the counter and held it up to defend myself. 

“If you touched a single hair on her head, I swear to you….”

Before I could finish my sentence, I felt something wrap around my wrist. I gasped in pain and looked over my shoulder, only to see a woman dressed in black standing behind me, the end of a leather whip wrapped around my wrist with the handle gripped tightly in her hand. 

“Cobblepot, I don’t believe you’ve met my sister, Tabitha. She doesn’t like it when people threaten her brother.”

The woman smiled devilishly and tugged on the whip, causing me to drop the knife. Though, once the weapon was released, the woman still continued to tug on the whip, causing my wrist to start bleeding. I winced in pain, causing Galavan to laugh. 

“Easy on him, Tabby. I need him in one piece.”

Obeying, the woman relased her whip, only to crack it down upon my back, the force of it knocking me to the ground. From there, Galavan placed his foot on my chest to hold me in place. 

“Now, I asked nicely before, Cobblepot, but I’m done being kind. If you wish to see your mother again, you are going to do exactly as I say. Understood?”

“I don’t work for you!” I cried. “I don’t work for anyone!”

“And if you don’t want your mother sent to you in the mail piece by piece, you are going to listen to me.”

“Don’t you touch her!” I cried. 

“I want to become Mayor of this sink hole, and in order to do so, I am going to need your assistance. I will be holding a rally outside of city hall tomorrow afternoon. I need you to take a hit on me…and miss.”

“Oh, I’ll take out a hit on you, all right,” I growled. “And I’ll make sure I’m right on target!”

Galavan looked at his sister and shook his head. “I don’t like the mouth on this one, Tabby.”

“Me neither…”

Before I could say another word, Tabitha took one of the pillows off my mother’s couch and placed it over my face, pressing down, the pressure of it nearly suffocating me. 

“Now, where was I? Oh, yes… So, tomorrow at three o’clock you are going to come by city hall and take out a hit on me. Miss the shot, Cobblepot, and I’ll release your mother to you. Are we clear?”

Tabby released the pillow and I gasped for air, nodding as I did so. 

“Good.”

“Why…why do you want me to take a hit on you?”

“Well, I’ve been getting rid of the politicians one by one and I can’t look like a suspect, now can I? With you attempting to assainate me, I come off looking like the victim, and will win the hearts of the people of Gotham.”

“And you will let my mother go? Unharmed?”

Galavan nodded. “Cross my heart, Cobblepot. Your mother is safe and sound and will continue to stay that way as long as you do as I say. If everything goes well tomorrow, your mother will be given back to you as soon as possible.”

I was just leaving, when Galavan called out to me one final time.

“And Cobblepot, this is our little secret. I know you’re friends with Jim Gordon down at the GCPD. If you speak a single word about this to anyone, including him, our deal is off and your mother gets sent to you in a body bag…”

My anxiety level had gone through the roof, for all I could think about on my way back to the club was Galavan and my poor mother. As soon as I entered the club, I hurried to my office and wound up vomiting into the trashcan. 

“Oswald, is everything all right?”

Leena popped her head into my office, her voice sounding extremely worried about me. 

“I…I’m fine,” I lied, keeping my head down in the trashcan. “I…I’m just not feeling well. Go finish your paperwork and leave me be.”

“How is your mother? Was she all right?”

“Yes, she’s fine!” I snapped. “Now go back to work!”

I didn’t like yelling at Leena, but I couldn’t tell her about Galavan or how he had kidnapped my mother. I didn’t need anyone else worrying about me at the moment, for I had no other choice but to follow Galavan’s every command. I loved my mother with all my heart, and so, I would do this, if only to have my mother in my arms safe and sound once more…I would give my last breath to save her.


	16. In Search Of Gertrude Cobblepot

I didn’t need Leena knowing about Galavan or the pain he had caused me. That being the reason why I decided upon sending Leena out for the day to run pointless errands, errands that would keep her occupied until everything with Galavan was over. I made up a list and gave it to Butch, who then informed Leena that I wasn’t well and needed her to run some errands. I couldn’t face her, for I was not myself, not while my mother’s life was in danger. 

“What is it, Boss?”

When Leena had left for the day, I called Butch into my office to speak with him alone. 

“Are you familiar with a Theo Galavan, Butch?” I asked, leaning back into my chair. I hadn’t slept all night, and my exhaustion was beginning to show. 

“Not really, Boss.”

“He wishes to become the mayor of Gotham.”

Butch chuckled. “Him and every other man.”

“He’s not joking, Butch. He kidnapped my mother…”

Butch’s jaw slightly dropped, but I stopped him from speaking by holding my hand up. 

“I don’t want to go into detail, Butch. You’re my most trusted employee, and I am telling you this because I know I can trust you to keep this a secret.”

Butch nodded. “Of course, Boss…but what about Valerie?”

“Valerie is preoccupied at the moment. She doesn’t need to know about this because it will be over before she even returns from her errands. Galavan kidnapped my mother and promised to release her unharmed if I attempted a fake assassination on him today at city hall.”

“Assassination?” Butch questioned. 

I nodded. “He wants me to take a shot at him and miss. He’s been murdering his competition, and he wants to look like a victim. He thinks it will win him the nomination."

“Perhaps, but where will that leave you? The murders will be pinned on you, Boss.”

“I will deal with that if and when the time arrives. Galavan told me that my mother will die a painful death if I don’t do this. I…I need your help.”

“Boss, why don’t we really assassinate him today? I’m a good shot…”

I slammed my fist down on the table, and cringed. I wanted to yell at the man, but I didn’t have the strength, for I was too tired and upset to do so.

“Butch, he is the only person who knows where my mother is. If we kill him, I will never see my mother again. Please, just go through with this one thing for me. I just want the day to be over so I can see my mother again.”

“All right, Boss…”

“Your job will be to drive the car, and I will take the shot at Galavan. I’ve barely ever fired a gun, so missing will be simple.”

It was as if I was caught in a horrible nightmare, one that I simply couldn’t wake up from. Killing was distasteful in my eyes to begin with, but I would have loved to take a hit on Galavan and actually kill him…but I couldn’t. As Butch drove, I sat in the backseat, my hand shaking nervously around the pistol I had brought along with me. I hated guns and killing… I was a villain of power, not murder. I loved stealing money and taking control over people. There were a lot of criminals in Gotham who enjoyed murdering for fun, but I was not one of them. 

“City hall is right up the road, Boss,” Butch said as he made a sharp left. “Get ready.”

My heart was pounding in my chest as I rolled down the window and positioned my body halfway out of it to take my shot. The bastard Galavan was speaking to a crowd of people, his eyes making contact with me as I aimed and took three shots from my pistol, each bullet hitting the brick wall that was behind him. What I didn’t expect was for the GCPD to fire back, the bullets hitting the window and shattering it, the glass exploding all over my body as Butch sped away. 

“Are you all right, Boss?” Butch asked, looking up into the rearview mirror. 

I was sprawled out over the backseat, my body covered in glass. I groaned and brushed the debris carefully off my body.

“Yes,” I cried. “Get us out of here before the GCPD catch us.”

The worst part about the day was waiting for my mother to come walking through the doors of my club. I sat in my chair facing the roaring fireplace, waiting to hear the front doors of the club opening, but they never did. I was losing my patience, for I had done everything Galavan had asked of me, and yet, my mother was still missing. Finally, at nine o’clock that evening the doors of my club opened, and Galavan came walking in with his sister following him. 

“Boss, Galavan is here to see you.”

I spun around in my chair and faced the man and his evil sibling. But where was my mother? My eyes widened when I realized that my mother was not with them!

“My mother!” I cried. “Where is she?”

I slammed my fists down on the table, but this only amused the man. He smiled widely and folded his arms over his chest. 

“The man has demands…”

Butch was not amused, for he stepped forward. “Boss, say the word and I will gladly slit this man’s throat for you.”

Oh, I was in no mood for this! I sighed and rubbed my aching temple with my fingers. 

“Butch, step aside and shut your mouth.”

“That’s right, Cobblepot, have control over your trained monkey.”

“Where is my mother, Galavan? I did everything that you asked of me today. I took three shots and missed each time. You promised to set my mother free, so, where is she?”

“That’s where you’re wrong, Cobblepot,” the man said, a huge smile stretching across his face. “I told you that I would think about setting your mother free. I loved your work today so much that I’ve come here in person to tell you that I think I’m going to hold onto her for a little while longer.”

“No!” I instantly stood to my feet, Galavan’s height overpowering my own. “You promised! Set her free! I demand that you set my mother free!”

“Your mother is safe, little man. She’s getting treated better than half the dogs in this city… She has her own cage, two meals a day, and a nice blanket to keep her  
warm at night.”

I violently grabbed onto Galavan’s shirt, causing him to push me against the table. From there, his eyes averted to my neck, his fingers reaching out to brush the hickey Leena had given me the other night. 

“Well well,” the man gleamed, turning to face his sister. “Would you get a look at that…It seems that this Penguin does mate after all.”

“It probably wasn’t consensual,” Tabitha sneered. 

“Now now, Sis…Don’t underestimate the power of love. There is someone in this world for everybody, even for Oswald Hobblepot…”

Galavan turned back to me. “So, Cobblepot, who is the lucky little dove?”

“It’s…It’s not what it looks like.”

“It’s not? Because from where I’m standing, it looks to me like you’ve been having your way with a woman.”

“Or is it a man, perhaps?” Tabby quarreled. “He looks like the type who would enjoy a man’s strong hands gripping tightly onto his frail hips.”

Galavan chuckled. “Is that right, Cobblepot? Do you enjoy letting men bite your neck?”

“Enough…” I cried. “She’s none of your concern!”

“She? Ah, there we are,” Galavan cried. “So it is a girl… I didn’t think you had it in you, Cobblepot. I always imagined you as a helpless little virgin.”

I swallowed hard, for I still was. I had never slept with any woman, for I never found the need to do so. I wasn’t sure what Galavan would have done to me if he knew the truth. 

“I want my mother…” I cried. “You promised me.”

“And when I make a promise, I always keep it, Cobblepot. I just want to keep her for a while more. You will see her again, this I promise you…For the time being, you will continue to obey my orders, otherwise, your lovely little girlfriend is going to join your mother.”

When Galavan left, I slumped down in my chair, completely at a loss as to what to do next. Butch re-entered the dining room and stood beside me, his silence making me more aggravated than I already was. 

“Boss…Tell me what to do.”

“I…I want you to find my mother,” I cried. “Find her, Butch!”

I took the bottle of wine I had been drinking out of and tossed it violently towards the wall, causing it to smash into a thousand pieces. Oh, how I wanted to grab a sharp shard of the glass and slice open Galavan’s throat with it! 

“Yes, Boss... I’ll find her, don’t worry…”

When Butch left me alone, I broke down into tears. My mother was the only thing I had in this world, and I wasn’t about to lose her. I never knew my father, for she had raised me the best she could. She was a strong woman, one who was both my mother and father all rolled up into one. I couldn’t lose her now, for I was still a young man, one who was not ready to leave the nest completely. I wanted her to truly understand how I felt for Leena, and see the two of them become close. My mother had always wanted a daughter, and I knew Leena could be just that. I wanted us to be one big happy family….but without my mother by my side, I knew that I would never be happy again. 

I was too upset about my mother to sleep, for I sat in my chair all through the night, thinking of ways to get her back. I needed to find her! She was locked in a cage, Galavan had told me so himself! She didn’t deserve to be in a cage, locked away as if she were a wild animal in the Gotham City Zoo! I nursed bottle after bottle of red wine, sipping endlessly on the sour tasting liquid as I stared into the flames of the roaring fire in the hearth. What was I going to do?

“Oswald?”

I was pulled from my deep thoughts, when I heard Leena’s voice. I didn’t even acknowledge her existence when she called my name, for I just continued to stare endlessly at the fire. 

“Oswald, it’s two in the morning.”

Once more, I ignored her and continued staring at the fire. Finally, the girl walked around the other side of my chair and stood in front of me. My eyes didn’t even flinch as they continued to stare straight ahead. 

“Oswald, answer me…”

The girl leaned down to my level. She was dressed in her green evening robe that covered her entire body, save for a few inches of her legs. Finally, my teary eyes made contact with her own, her jaw slightly dropping when she realized that I had been crying. 

“Oswald,” she painfully gasped. “What’s wrong? You’ve been crying…”

I was like a ticking time bomb, one that was bound to explode at any given time. I had kept everything hidden deep within me, allowing everything to keep piling up within my body. 

“Oswald, speak to me…”

More tears slid down my cheeks as I sat there staring at her. Her finger slowly reached out and gently brushed the tears away, her body continuing to kneel at my level. 

“Oswald…”

I couldn’t take it any longer! I snapped, flying to my feet and tossing the empty wine bottle into the fire like a madman. I had knocked Leena out of the way, the girl’s body falling to the floor as I paced the room, turning the place upside down. I was on the war path, flipping chairs over and tearing things off the wall! 

“My mother was kidnapped!” I cried. “This man kidnapped my mother and promised to give her back if I obeyed his every command! I did it to protect my mother! I protected her by doing everything this monster wanted! And yet, he still has my mother! I want her back! I want her back!”

I fell to my knees and began sobbing into my hands. I couldn’t breathe, for I was too upset to catch my breath. 

“Oswald…” Leena’s voice sounded more like a prayer as she crawled her way over to my body. Her hands peeled my own away from my face, forcing me to look at her. I had never been so embarrassed before in my entire life. 

“Who has your mother, Oswald?”

“T….Th…Theo Galavan,” I sobbed. “He…He took my mother from me.”

“Why?” she cried. “Why would he do such a thing?”

“He made me fake an assassination on him.”

Before I could finish, Leena’s hand struck me in the face. The force of it had been extremely painful, so painful that more tears came rushing down my cheeks. 

“That was you?” she angrily cried, shooting to her feet. “You did that?”

“I had no choice!” I cried. “That man was going to kill my mother if I didn’t do what he said! He wanted me to shoot at him and miss! He promised me that I would see my mother again if everything went as planned.”

“I knew you were a bad man, Oswald, but this….this is below you. I accepted the crimes that you’ve done, because deep down, I knew that you were not a murderer. But this…”

“He told me to do it!” I cried. “I don’t like killing, nor do I enjoy attempting to kill anyone. My mother is missing, Leena! Galavan has been killing his competition and he wanted to look like a victim.”

“And now what, Oswald?” Leena cried. “The murders are going to be pinned on you.”

“As long as my mother is safe, I don’t care.”

“You should have told Detective Gordon, Oswald! He could have helped you. It’s not too late…”

I grabbed Leena by her robe and pulled her to me. “No! You can’t tell him or anyone else about this, Leena! Galavan swore to me that he would kill my mother if I told anyone about this. Oh, God…”

My grip loosened on her robe and I slid down to her feet, crawling into a ball and sobbing uncontrollably. 

“God…” I sobbed. “Oh, God…”

Leena seemed to calm down, for she knelt down beside me and wrapped her arms around my body. 

“Oswald, it’s going to be all right…”

I buried my head into her shoulder and sobbed. Never had I had anyone to hold me like this before. My mother had always held me when I had been a child, but now that I was a man, having Leena holding me, was a pleasurable sensation all its own. 

“Shhhh…..It’s all right, Oswald,” Leena cooed, rubbing my back softly with her hands. “We will think of something, I promise.”

My cries were far from over, for I couldn’t get the tears out fast enough. I had so much sadness buried within me, that I continued to sob even harder into Leena’s robe. Finally, the girl helped me to my feet and held onto me as she basically carried me up the stairs. 

“You need rest,” she said, walking me into her room. 

“No,” I cried. “I…I don’t want to rest. I…I need to find my mother.”

“And we will,” she said, lying me back against the mattress of her bed. “But for now, you need your rest.”

This wasn’t my room, for it was Leena’s. I had never stepped foot into the room up until now. But why was I here? Why didn’t she walk me to my room instead of hers? 

“Leena?”  
I pushed myself up onto my elbows and looked up at the girl. 

“Wh…Why am I in your room?”

“Because you need company,” she said. “With your condition, you shouldn’t be alone.”

My entire body nervously shook as Leena crawled into bed beside me and turned out the lights. I lay on my back staring up at the ceiling, allowing fresh tears to fall down my cheeks. 

“She’s probably cold,” I cried. “And wondering where I am. I…I am a disappointment to her. She probably wishes she aborted me…”

“Oswald…” 

Leena moved closer to me and wrapped her arms around my healing torso. 

“Close your eyes, Oswald…” she cooed. “You need sleep.”

But still, I couldn’t force myself to do so, for every thought was about my mother and the torture she was most likely enduring at the evil hands of Galavan. 

“She’s screaming out my name…” I cried. “I know she is…”

I pushed myself up onto my elbows again, but before I could make another move, Leena’s lips clamped down onto my neck. It was like a poisonous dart, one that instantly stunned my body and caused me to slowly lie back against my pillows. 

“She….She’s probably…”

My thoughts continued to run wild, but as Leena’s lips nibbled away at my neck, I found that pleasure was taking control and erasing all horrid possibilities of my mother’s condition. Her lips traveled from my neck, down to my right shoulder, a new wave of pleasure causing me to orgasmically sigh. And then, just as my pleasure heightened, exhaustion quickly set in and my eyes became heavy, so heavy that I couldn’t stay awake a moment longer. Leena knew exactly how to calm my nerves and give me extreme pleasure…She was my dagger, a secret weapon that I couldn’t fight. I only hoped that in the end, my love for her wouldn’t be the death of me. Everyone had a weakness, and mine was Leena.


	17. The Distraction

“Oswald…Help me.”  
I tossed and turned in my sleep, my mother’s frightened voice playing out over and over again from within my head. She was screaming for me, and yet, I couldn’t find her anywhere. 

“Oswald…”

“MOTHER!”

I jolted awake, gasping for air as I plopped back against my pillows. I gripped the blankets tightly with my fists and groaned. The pain of being helpless was too much for me to bear. My mother was somewhere in Gotham being tortured, and she probably thought I didn’t care about her. 

“Oswald.” When I heard Leena’s voice, I looked towards the door and found the girl entering, a steaming cup in her hands. She placed the drink down on the bedside table and ran her fingers through my locks of dark hair. 

“I brought you something to drink,” she said. “It’s breakfast tea.”

I was completely lifeless as I lay there staring at the wall. 

“Oswald?”

I pressed my eyes closed. “Has Butch returned yet?”

Leena shook her head. “No. It’s very early in the morning. I thought you would be thirsty.”

“I’m not thirsty,” I growled. “And I don’t want to drink anything.”

“Starving yourself will do you no good, Oswald. You need to stay healthy if you are to find your mother.”

I stood up from Leena’s bed and headed into my own room with the girl following me. I didn’t care if she was watching as I pulled out a clean pair of clothes from my closet and began stripping myself of my pajamas. I was just pulling my suit pants up, when Leena grabbed my arm.

“Oswald, what are you doing? You should be lying down in bed…You need your rest.”

“No, Leena, what I need to do is find my mother! I can’t take it any longer…”

I hurried down the stairs and into the dining room, plopping myself down in my chair. Before Leena could say another word, Butch came walking in as if nothing had happened to my mother. I knew the man didn’t have any leads just by looking at the seriousness in his face. 

“My mother, Butch, where is she?”

“Boss, I’m sorry…I had no luck at finding her.”

My eyes went to Leena, who was standing in the doorway. “Leave us alone, Valerie. Go finish your paperwork or something…I just don’t want you here.”

Leena looked down at her feet. “Yes, Penguin.”

I cringed as she walked away, for I knew I had struck a nerve with her. I would have chased after the girl if I hadn’t been preoccupied with Butch at the moment. 

“I gave you one job,” I cried. “One job, and yet, you couldn’t even do that. My mother is missing and I am no closer to finding her.”

“You need a distraction, Boss,” Butch stammered. “Something to take your mind off your mother. Sometimes, sex helps…”

I slammed my fist down onto the table. “Sex? That’s your solution, Butch? My mother is missing and you’re suggesting that I have sex? I aught to slit your throat for suggesting such a thing!”

“Boss, I’m sorry… I…I was only trying to help.”

“Then help me by finding my mother!”

I knew Butch didn’t have a plan, that’s why I had my own. From out of nowhere, I pulled out a bottle of scotch and placed it on the table. 

“What’s that?”

I faked a smile. “Your favorite drink, of course…I wanted to thank you for attempting to find my mother. You spent the entire night last night searching endlessly for her. That calls for a reward.”

Butch looked at the bottle, not making any sudden movements. 

“Um…Thanks, Boss…”

“Why don’t you take a drink?” I suggested. 

“I’m not thirsty, thank you…”

I pushed the bottle closer to him. “I said take a drink, Butch…”

“But, Boss…”

“Drink…”

Butch didn’t say another word and took a small swig of the liquor. 

“I have a plan, Butch…” I said. “You’re going to help me find my mother one way or another. I want you to go to Galavan and tell him that I’ve gone absolutely mad. Tell him that the absence of my mother has been too much and that I’ve lost my mind. Tell him that you need a job because I’ve turned on you.”

Butch took another swig and shrugged his shoulders. “Boss, I’ve always listened to you, but this plan isn’t going to work.”

“And why not? Galavan will take a strong man like you in with open arms. You will work for him and report back to me on where he’s keeping my mother.”

“But there’s no proof that you’ve gone mad. All I have is my word, and why would he believe me?”

“Take another drink…”

Butch placed the end of the bottle at his lips and took another long chug, but before he could put the bottle down, I tilted it up into the air, making sure that the man had drunk every last drop of alcohol that was in the bottle, for what I was about to do to him was not going to tickle. When the bottle was placed down on the table, I whipped out a large knife and quickly brought it down onto his right wrist. The man screamed in agony as his hand was amputated and fell lifelessly on the table. 

Butch grabbed his wrist that was now gushing blood and began running around the room like a madman. Leena must have heard the commotion, for she barged into the room and nearly passed out when she saw all the blood that was spilling out all over the floor and dining room table. 

“Leena, take Butch and get him cleaned up.”

“What did you to do him!” the girl cried. 

“Something that needed to be done…Now do as I say!”

Leena grabbed onto Butch who was still pouting over his bleeding wrist and assisted him out of the dining room. 

“And clean this mess up!”

This had to work, for it was a sure plan to get my mother back…Sacrificing Butch was something I wasn’t happy about, but it needed to be done if I ever wished to see my mother alive again. 

I couldn’t think of anyone besides my mother, for my mind was plagued with nothing but horrible images of where she could be and what could be happening to her. I stared into the flames of the fire that was burning brightly in the hearth and sighed. 

“Oswald, you’re still sitting here?” Leena asked, stepping into the room. 

“Where else would I be?” I questioned. 

“Can we talk?”

“We are talking…”

“Oswald, you know what I mean. I’ve been very understanding with you, but today, you took off Butch’s hand with a knife.”

Leena stood in front of me, her arms crossed over her chest. 

“Care to explain what that was all about?” she scolded. “You could have killed him.”

“I don’t need you scolding me like a disobedient child.”

“Oswald, I know you’re feeling a lot of pain over your mother and about what’s going on, but what you did today was beyond reasonable.”

“It’s all part of the plan,” I spat. “Butch will get into Galavan’s good graces and my mother will be saved.”

“Oswald, you cut off that man’s hand. Do you really believe Butch is going to stay loyal to you after you scarred him for life?”

“Butch has a good heart. He’s loyal…”

“He was loyal to Fish Mooney too, Oswald. He’s going to go crawling into Galavan’s army, and he will never return. The next time you see Butch, he will be coming for his revenge.”

I pressed my eyes closed and squeezed my fists in anger. “Enough…I don’t want to hear another word out of your mouth! I have been kind to you…”

“And I have been even kinder. I understand your wish to take over Gotham, but cutting people’s limbs off is not the answer, nor killing in order to climb the ladder. Oswald, I know your mother wouldn’t want to see you doing horrible things like this. You are a great man, don’t lower your standards…”

I rubbed my temple. “Are you finished?”

“You’re not the same man I loved being around,” she cried. “You’ve changed. You’re not the man I enjoyed kissing, or the kind man who took me out for Chinese food.”

“Good,” I interrupted. “Are you satisfied now?”

“What’s wrong with you, Oswald? I know that you miss your mother, but acting out with violence is not the answer.”

“Then what is?”

“When I was wrapping Butch’s hand up, we spoke. He’s upset with you, Oswald… He never thought you would do something so drastic. He said the kidnapping of your mother has tainted your soul, and that you’ve thought of nothing but her. He said it’s poisoned your mind.”

“You don’t have a mother, so you wouldn’t understand what I feel inside.”

“Right, Oswald, my mother is dead. She was killed by the Malone crime family. I didn’t get to see her murder, but knowing that she was killed and that I can’t ever see her again gives me nightmares. It makes me sad and angry, but I live my life in violence. You need to think about something other than your mother. Butch warned me what you’ll do if you don’t get your mind off your mother’s kidnapping.”

“As if Butch knows anything.”

“He does, Oswald…You’ve lost your mind. This needs to stop…”

Leena had tears in her eyes as she stood there looking over me. 

I stood to my feet and turned away from her. “You deserve better. If you don’t want to be here any longer, I could talk to Falcone…I could make him understand.”

“No, Oswald, working for you has made me happy. Being able to be around you every day is a dream come true. But what you do…It makes me uncomfortable,  
especially after what you did today. You can’t do that, not again, not anymore.”

“What do you want out of me, Leena? My heart is black and there is no good in me…I’m no different than any other villain in Gotham.”

Leena grabbed my arm and spun me around to face her. “That’s not true, Oswald. You’re the most honest man I know. You’re merciful and don’t murder for sport. Please promise me, Oswald…Promise that you won’t act rationally again.”

“I…I will try my hardest,” I mewed. “You don’t know how hard it is for me to stay sane when my mother is lost in Gotham.”

Leena gently pushed me back into my chair and stood in front of me, her body leaning over my own. I made eye contact with the woman and allowed her to seductively press her lips against my own. When her hips made contact with my own, I gasped and pressed my head against the back of the chair. Her hips began to move on top of my own, her sex grinding forcefully against my trousers. Oh, what was happening to me? This was a strange new feeling, one that I had never felt before. 

“Wh…What are you doing?” I sighed, pressing my eyes closed like a frightened child. 

“Taking your mind off your mother…” she moaned, pressing a heated kiss to my neck. 

From within my trousers, I could feel my member hardening as Leena’s hips continued to grind against it. In the past, I had touched myself for my own sexual gratification, but never had I ever imagined foreplay to feel like this. 

“Oh, Leena…” I sighed her name as my pleasure intensified. “Oh, yes…oh…”

I pressed my hands into the arms of the chair, not knowing what to do or how to react. Leena broke our kiss to gasp for air and looked down at my body that was breathlessly gasping for breath. 

“What’s wrong?” she asked while attempting to catch her breath. 

“N…Nothing,” I stammered. “Why?”

“You’re nervous. Is this…Is this your first time a woman has straddled you?”

All color left my face, for I didn’t know what to say. I looked up at the woman with terrified eyes, completely and utterly speechless. 

“Y…Yes,” I murmured. 

Leena smirked and pressed her hips even lower against my hardened member, causing me to gasp even louder. 

“I can tell by your face,” she said, pressing another kiss against my neck. 

I closed my eyes and continued to enjoy the pleasure she was causing me. Though, when I felt her hands slipping down the front of my shirt and wind up at the lining of my trousers, I gently grabbed her hands. 

“L…Leena, what….what are you doing?”

“Unbuckling your belt of course,” she said, her fingers reaching down to do just that. No… I couldn’t do this, not with Leena, not tonight…

“I know ways to give you more pleasure than you’ve ever felt before.”

I became helpless, her fingers unfastening my belt and began working on the buttons that sealed my trousers. My breathing began to become ragged and uneven as I watched and felt her fingers slip into the opening of my trousers and wrap themselves around my hardened member. 

“Leena, wait…”

I reached for her hand, forcing her to release me from her grasp. Oh, I was so nervous, too nervous to let it continue. 

“Oswald, what is it?”

“I…I can’t do this.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Leena…don’t…”

Leena kissed me again, her fingers moving back towards my trousers. Once more, I grabbed her hands and pulled away from her kiss.

“Oww….Oh, it hurts…” Yes, it was a lie, but I couldn’t tell Leena the truth, the truth of it being that I wasn’t ready to crawl into bed with her. 

The girl pulled away from me, her eyes filled with concern. “What’s wrong, Oswald?”

“I’m still in pain,” I cried. “I…I don’t think I could do this tonight, not when I’m still extremely sore from my injuries.”

Leena seemed a little disappointed, but she agreed and removed herself from my hips. 

“Of course, Oswald.”

Yes, I did want to see our relationship grow, but at the same time, the reason I had stopped Leena was because I didn’t want to disappoint her. I had never touched a woman intimately before and I didn’t want to crawl into bed with Leena, only to disappoint her. If our relationship was going to grow, I wanted to be sure I knew what I was doing before allowing our bodies to become one. Nothing was more important to me than making sure that I was able to please Leena in every aspect, including the bedroom. 

I sealed my trousers and stood up, reaching for my umbrella as I did so. 

“Promise me that you will sleep tonight, Oswald,” Leena pleaded. “You need your rest if we are to find your mother.”

I nodded. “I promise, Leena.”

Satisfied with my answer, Leena pressed a kiss to my lips. “Goodnight, Oswald. Sleep well…”

I waited until Leena was gone before hobbling up the stairs and entering my room. My body was still extremely turned on, so much, that I knew I was going to have to take care of myself. After changing into my robe, I lied down in bed and closed my eyes…Though, I couldn’t get Leena out of my mind, nor could I stop thinking about what she had just done to me down in the dining room. She drove me absolutely mad, for I never needed yearned for intimacy until I met her. My throbbing erection still hadn’t calmed down, and I knew there was only one way I was going to find relief tonight, and that way was going to be by pleasuring myself. I closed my eyes and thought about her body thrusting against my hips. I sighed and ran my hand down my side and wrapped my fingers around my aching member. I thrust my hips into my hand and sighed, my thoughts turning to Leena, and her naked body. I thought about her straddling my hips naked, and then, joining us. I threw my head back against my pillow and erotically sighed. Just the thought of Leena riding me caused me immense pleasure. 

“Oh, Leena…” I groaned. “Faster…Harder…”

I continued to stroke myself faster, imagining that Leena was obeying my every command. I hadn’t touched myself in at least a year, for pleasure was something that was never high on my list of priorities. 

“Yes…”

I felt my finish vastly approaching and continued jerking and thrusting my hips violently into my hand. With two more powerful thrusts, I climaxed, moaning Leena’s name as I did so. I wasn’t sure how long this release was going to hold me over, but I needed to read up on how to pleasure a woman sooner than later, for I knew I wasn’t going to be able to hold myself back from making love to Leena for much longer. 

“Boss…”

After cleaning myself up, I had passed out, only waking when I heard Leena’s voice. 

“Mr. Cobblepot?”

“Come in…”

Leena came walking in already dressed for the day. I looked at the beautiful angel that was standing before me and wondered why she was here.

“Oswald, Butch is downstairs. He says it’s urgent.”

Feeling anxious, I stood to my feet and began dressing, not caring that Leena was standing there. 

“You look rested,” she said, as I struggled into my dark green blazer. “Did you sleep well?”

I nodded. “Yes, I was utterly exhausted and in pain. I feel better, thank you.”

“Oswald, I was thinking…” Leena began. “If our relationship is to become stronger, we need to do things together. I was thinking about dinner…”

“Dinner?” I choked. 

Leena nodded. “Yes, tonight…Maybe after the club closes we could cook dinner together.”

Being more concerned about my mother, I nodded and hobbled towards the door. 

“Oswald,” she groaned. “Dinner…”

“Yes, yes, sounds great.”

And with that being said, I headed down the stairs to meet up with Butch, hoping that today was the day I was going to be reunited with my mother.


End file.
